klaroline, seconde chance
by raissanaomie
Summary: Plus d'un mois après la dernière visite de Klaus, une succession d'évènements étranges arrivent à Caroline. peut après, elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte de l'hybride et est obligé de se rendre à la New Orléans. qu'adviendra t'il de notre belle blonde? et quelles obstacles devra t'elle affronter? A suivre...
1. Chapitre 1 Dispute

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Chapitre recorrigé pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fiction avant le 14 Août. Je n'ai pas de correcteur, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

NB : Aucune modification importante n'a été faite dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 1 : Dispute**

Ca faisait plus d'un mois que caroline et Klaus avaient couché ensemble, un mois que tout le monde connaissait la vérité et que c'était définitivement fini avec Klaus.

Caroline était couchée dans sa chambre, elle observait le portrait que lui avait offert Klaus et se surprenait à penser à lui. Elle se secoua la tête dans tout les sens comme pour dessouler « _mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive caroline_ » pensa t'elle.

Ca faisait plus d'un mois que Klaus était retourné à la New Orléans et elle s'étonnait fréquemment à penser à lui cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ses derniers temps. Elle déposa le dessin sur sa table de chevet et eu toute la peine du monde à se lever du lit mais il le fallait bien. Elle n'avait pas envi de sortir et n'était pas très emballé de voir ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils l'aimaient mais sentait leurs regards accusateurs qu'ils tentaient tant bien que mal de refouler. Et Tyler, surtout Tyler elle sentait bien qu'il souffrait à chaque regard qu'il posait sur elle, il avait surement l'impression que Klaus lui avait tout volé et elle comprenait bien ses réactions et ne lui en voulait pas. Elle se détestait d'avoir fait cela à ses amis, d'avoir fait cela à Tyler. Certes ils n'étaient plus ensemble mais elle n'aurait pas du coucher avec celui qui avait gâché sa vie mais intérieurement ca lui avait fait du bien de se lâcher, de se lancer en s'affichant de se que pouvait penser les autres, elle avait écouté son cœur et s'était envolé mais la chute avait été brutale, certes Klaus avait juré ne plus jamais revenir mais le fait était là, tout le monde était au courant. Elle aurait voulu comme à son habitude rejeter toute la faute sur lui mais cette fois ci elle était la seule responsable de ce qui lui arrivait.

POV caroline

« _Mais vraiment qu'est ce qui ma pris_ » pensais je « _mademoiselle Forbes, debout faite un grand sourire comme vous savez si bien le faire et …_ » je fus interrompu dans mon monologue intérieur par l'arrivé dans la cuisine de ma mère elle avait commencé à faire son petit déj. Je décidais alors de la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

 **Bonjour maman** ; dis je en m'asseyant sur une chaise prêt d'elle

 **Bonjour ma chérie, moi qui croyait que j'avais paressé aujourd'hui bizarre, t'as pas rendez-vous avec tes copines ?**

 **Non rien de spécial** ; rétorquai je avec lassitude

 **Je vois. Désolé ma chérie mais je dois aller travailler**

 **Ca ne fait rien mais s'il te plait tu pourrais me faire des gaufres avec beaucoup de confitures**

 **Apparemment tu as un appétit d'ogre ce matin** dit elle en fessant une grimace

 **Et tu pèses tes mots** souriais-je

Sur ces mots elle fit mes gaufres avant d'aller au travail, j'avais étrangement faim ce matin. Après avoir terminé avec mes gaufres, je pris une poche de sang dans le frigo et je me mis à la boire d'une traite. Je m'affalais dans le canapé pour regarder la télé mais je reçu un message d'Elena qui me disait de venir de toute urgence pour changer. Je comptais jusqu'à trois et sautais du canapé pour me rendre au manoir des Salvatore.

…

 **Qu'est ce qui se passe Elena ?**

Je fis surprise de voir Tyler assis sur un canapé et Elena debout en face de lui, je commençais immédiatement à appréhender la situation. Elena tourna la tête vers moi.

 **S'il te plaît care assieds toi**

Sa phrase sonna dans mes oreilles plus comme un ordre qu'une demande, j'obéis alors sans poser de question. Et elle reprit de plus belle.

 **J'en ai mare de cette situation, cela fait des semaines que ca dure parlez-vous à la fin. Tyler ? care…**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on se dise à la fin Elena, caroline a fait son choix il n'y a plus rien à rajouter**

 **Mais Tyler…** supplia Elena

 **Non Elena y a plus rien à dire caroline m'a trahi et a préféré coucher avec mon pire ennemi** ; cracha t'il

 **Répète un peu pour voir Tyler, tu dis que je t'ai trahis, donc maintenant c'est moi la seule responsable dans l'histoire puisque j'ai couché avec Klaus mais tu oubli une chose tu as ta part de responsabilité dans l'histoire**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Oui….. Tyler toi. Tu m'as demandé à plusieurs reprises de distraire Klaus pour tes plans**

 **Distraire Klaus mais pas…** ; se défendit il

 **Laisse-moi terminer. Je me suis rapproché de lui, j ai même réussi à obtenir de sa part que tu retournes à Mystic Falls mais qu'est ce que tu as fait, tu as préféré assouvir ta vengeance. Entre nous il n'y avait plus de toi et moi mais simplement toi et Klaus et moi comme figurante ou lot gagnant dans votre petite gué guerre**

…

 **Oui j'ai couché avec Klaus et alors. Je crois bien que c'est toi qui a mis fin le premier à notre relation donc je n'ai plus aucun compte à te rendre. J'aurais aimé qu'on reste ami mais si cela est trop dure pour toi je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien faire de plus** ; hurlais je

Je me retournai pour partir complètement triste et en colère lorsque tout d'un coup je fus prise de vertige, je vomis tout le sang que j'avais bu en matinée et ensuite plus rien.

POV Elena

J'avais laissé caroline et Tyler seul dans le salon pour qu'ils puissent parler calmement. J'étais à la cuisine avec Damon et comme à son habitude il faisait des remarques qui ne pouvaient qu'empirer la situation. Puis tout d'un coup j'entendis la voix de Tyler hurler le nom de caroline, pas dans la colère mais plutôt dans l'inquiétude. Je me dépêchai alors de me rendre dans le salon lorsque je trouvai caroline au sol dans les bras de Tyler et couverte de sang.

 **FIN DU CHAPITRE**

Salut à vous chers lecteurs.

J'ai eu un peu de temps cette semaine et j'ai donc décidé de revoir mes chapitres.

Merci de me suivre, je vous adore.


	2. Chapter 2 Etranges évènements

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Chapitre recorrigé pour ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fiction avant le 14 Août. Je n'ai pas de correcteur, j'ai fait de mon mieux et j'espère que cela vous conviendra.

 **NB : Aucune modification importante n'a été faite dans ce chapitre.**

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 2 : Etranges événements**

POV Elena

Horrifié par ce que je voyais je me précipitai vers caroline en fixant Tyler.

 **Quoi ne me regarde pas comme cela je n'ai rien fait** ; se défendit il

 **Je ne t ai pas accusé je me demandais juste ce qui s'est passé, mais tout d'abord il faut la déplacer d'ici**

Puis je vis Damon pénétrer dans la pièce.

 **S'il te plait Damon, amène caroline à l'étage**

Je fus étonné de voir Damon agir sans rouspéter mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par Tyler.

 **Laisse je vais le faire, de toute façon je suis déjà couvert de sang** ; se justifia t'il

Puis celui ci pris caroline dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Malgré tout je voyais bien dans ses yeux qu'il était toujours amoureux de caroline. Cela était pour le mieux mais il fallait d'abord découvrir ce qui était arrivé à caroline. Après qu'il l'ait couché je me mis à lui poser des questions.

 **Dis-moi Tyler qu'est ce qui s'est passé au juste**

 **Je ne sais pas trop, on s'est disputé, elle a crié, a tourné le dos pour s'en aller, c'est là qu'elle s'est mise à vomir du sang et s'est évanouie**

 **Je vois »**

 **Damon…**

 **Quoi ? qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal** ; se plaignit le concerné

 **Rien mis à part**

Tout à coup le téléphone de caroline sonna, c'était sa mère.

 **Caroline…**

 **Non Liz, c'est Elena**

 **Hum ! Elena comment vas-tu ? tu pourrais s'il te plait me passer caroline c'est important**

 **Désolé mais je ne peux pas…**

 **Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec quelle ?**

 **Elle a fait un malaise**

 **C'est ce que je redoutais**

 **Vous savez quelque chose ?**

 **Oui Fell m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure apparemment elle a fait une erreur en me remettant les poches de sang hier. Elle m'aurait remis des poches avec lesquelles elle fessait des testes sur la verveine. Caroline a du en boire**

 **Surement elle a vomit du sang. Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, ce n'est rien de grave**

 **Bien s'il te plait Elena veille sur elle et fait moi signe au cas où**

 **Compte sur moi**

Elle raccrocha, les autres semblaient avoir complètement suivi la conversation.

 **Apparemment blondi va bien donc on peut tous aller se coucher** ; ditDamon en claquant dans ses mains

 **Damon !**

 **Bon moi je rentre chez moi** ; souffla Tyler

 **Tyler attend, j'ai vu le regard que tu as posé sur caroline tout à l'heure ce serait stupide de tout gâcher comme cela**

 **Elena je suis désolé mais les choses sont comme elles sont et il n'y a rien pour les changer**

Puis celui-ci s'en alla.

 **Ah ! Elena laisse les un peu respirer**

 **Damon ca fait des semaines qu'ils respirent et les choses n'avancent pas depuis**

Comme pour me narguer encore plus il leva les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. Je ne m'attardais pas trop à ce qu'il faisait car je vis caroline sortir de la chambre dans laquelle elle était allongée.

 **Care, tu nous as vraiment fait une belle frayeur tout à l'heure**

 **Désolé, je m'en allais puis tout un coup plus rien**

 **Ta mère a téléphoné, apparemment Fell a fait une erreur en vous donnant des poches contenant de la verveine**

 **Ah ok ! tout s'explique** répliqua t'elle faiblement

POV caroline

Elena venait tout juste de m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle je venais de m'évanouir mais quelque chose me dérangeait en temps normal j'aurais du sentir la verveine dans les poches de sang « _cesse de te tracasser caroline_ » pensais je mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 **Tu as vomis beaucoup de sang, je vais descendre t'en chercher d'autres poches**

 **Merci Elena mais ce n'est pas la peine de toute façon je vais passer à l'hôpital en prendre d'autres et merci pour la robe**

 **Ok si tu le dis et il n'y a pas de quoi**

Je me retournais pour partir.

 **Care attend, s'il te plait laisse un peu de temps à Tyler j'ai vu la manière donc il t'a regardé lorsque tu as perdu connaissance, il t'aime toujours**

 **J'en doute Elena**

Je m'en allai.

…

 **Je suis vraiment désolé caroline pour ce qui c'est passé »**

 **Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas Fell »**

 **Mais je trouve cela assez bizarre »**

 **Bizarre** ; fis je étonné

 **Oui le fait que tu ne te sois pas rendu compte que les poches contenaient de la verveine »**

 **Oui, mais il faut aussi avouer que pendant un moment j'en prenais lorsque les originels étaient présent à Mystic Falls, mon corps a du s'adapter »**

 **Surement, mais une autre chose étrange, tu m'as dit avoir rejeté tout le sang que t'avait consommé et cela a peut près une heure plus tard**

 **Oui** ; j'étais intrigué par ses questions

 **Ben tu vas me donner un peu de ton sang pour des analyses, si cela ne te dérange pas »**

 **Non pas de problème »**

Après m'avoir prélevé du sang, elle me remit quelques poches et je rentrai chez moi.

…

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, il se faisait déjà tard et ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée du travail rien d'étonnant, je rangeais les poches dans le frigo et filai au lit, j'étais bien trop épuisé.

Je me levai le matin me dirigeant immédiatement à la cuisine j'avais une faim de loup ma mère était déjà allé au travail elle devait s'absenter pour deux jours afin de régler un problème dans la ville voisine et on peut dire que j'ai fait la grâce mat aujourd'hui. Je me fis donc des tartelettes, une tasse de café, des œufs brouillés et une poche de sang, j'étais paré pour un bon petit dej. Comme à mon habitude depuis ces derniers temps je m'affalai sur le canapé pour regarder la télé mais je m'endormi aussitôt.

Je me réveillai avec un goût étrange dans la bouche et me précipita aux toilettes. Je vomis encore et encore, toujours du sang, je le remplaçais et le vomissais aussitôt. J'étais à bout de force et je décidai de m'allonger sur mon lit, j'avais l'impression d'être vidé, je m'endormi. J'ignore combien de temps j'ai dormi, peut être un jour ou deux, j'entendais mon téléphone sonné mais j'étais trop épuisé, je ne pouvais faire aucun pas, je me rendormi.

…

POV Stefan

J'étais au Mystic Grill, buvant un verre lorsque mon téléphone sonna. C'était Fell.

 **Allô »**

 **Bonsoir Stefan »**

 **Bonsoir Fell tu as l'air affolé, il y a un problème ? »**

 **Je n'en suis pas très sure »**

…

 **Ca concerne caroline, il y a trois jours elle m'a laissé un peu de son sans pour que je fasse des analyses, Stephan, il faut que tu te rendes au plus vite chez caroline et que tu me l'emmènes »**

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Fell ? »**

 **Je t'expliquerais tout quand tu seras là »**

Et elle raccrocha, je me rendis donc à toute vitesse chez caroline.

FIN DU CHAPITRE


	3. Chapter 3 Enceinte

**Chapitre 3 : Enceinte**

POV Stefan

J'étais au Mystic Grill sirotant un verre lorsque mon téléphone sonna c'était Fell, elle avait paru très inquiète à propos de caroline. Je me dépêchais alors de me rendre chez elle.

A peine avoir franchi le seul de la porte de care, je sentis une odeur forte me traverser les narines « _du sang_ » pensais je. Moi aussi je me mis à m'inquiéter. J'hurlais le nom de caroline mais je n'obtenais aucune réponse. C'est là que j'entendis un bruit à l'étage et je me dirigeai vers la chambre de caroline. Je la trouvai assise au sol avec la tête déposée sur son lit. Elle avait une mine affreuse. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait entendu ma voix et avait essayé avec toute la peine du monde de me faire savoir sa présence.

Je m'avançais alors vers elle.

 **Care ? Care ?**

 **...**

 **Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, qu'est se qui t'es arrivé ?**

 **Hum ! Stef, c'est toi, je suis tellement contente de te voir** dis t'elle à moitié évanouie

 **Care ?**

 **Stefan, je me sens vraiment bizarre, j ai dû trop dormir aujourd'hui** dis t'elle à moitié confuse

 **Care tu es complètement déshydraté, tu t'es nourri aujourd'hui ?**

Elle secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

Elle était vraiment dans un état déplorable, je devais faire quelque chose. Je me mordis alors le poignet, laissant échapper quelques goûtes de sang que je dirigeai vers la bouche de Caroline.

Celle-ci ne se pria pas et me mordit sur la plait, se nourrissant de mon sang.

Elle commençait à reprendre des couleurs, je la stoppai, caroline n'avait pas pris l'habitude de se nourrir directement sur les gens et ne savait donc pas à proprement parler quant ou comment s'arrêter, je du la décrocher de mon poignet. Après cela, elle se rendormi aussitôt et je la transportai pour rejoindre Fell à l'hôpital.

...

Fell avait installé caroline dans une chambre un peu à l'écart dans l'hôpital et l'avait faite transfuser. Elle était toujours endormi, on se mit donc à l'écart pour que Fell m'explique la situation avec Caroline.

 **Bon va y Fell, explique moi**

 **Ok comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone, caroline a eu de petits malaises et j'ai décidé de prendre un peu de son sang pour l'examiner**

 **Oui ! et !**

 **J'ai fait des testes que j'ai refait à plusieurs reprises tant les résultats étaient incroyables**

 **Sa ne répond pas à la question Fell**

 **Oui j'y viens Stefan. Quand je t'ai dit d'amener caroline ici, s'était pour refaire les testes mais les résultats étaient les mêmes.**

 **Fell !**

 **Stefan, caroline... caroline est... est enceinte.**

Cette nouvelle avait tellement été un choc pour moi que j'avais eu du mal à l'assimiler. Caroline Forbes enceinte. On aurait pu me dire que qu'il existait un univers parallèle ou même que Damon avait définitivement sassé de se nourrir de sang humain mais « _caroline enceinte, c'était la chose carrément impossible_ ».

J'avais parcouru le monde assez longtemps pour savoir qu'un vampire pouvant concevoir sa n'existe pas. Cette situation n'était pas du tout normale, on avait besoin d'une sorcière je devais contacter Bonni.

Je sorti alors mon portable.

 **Stefan qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 **Je dois joindre Bonni, on a besoin de plus d'éclairci cément**

 **Attend ...**

Je ne la laissais pas terminer sa phrase que j'avais déjà composé le numéro de Bonni.

 _Oui allo !_

 **Oui Bonnie c'est Stefan**

 _Oui Stefan_

 **S'il te plait tu pourrais te rendre à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls c'est important ?**

 _Quoi ? il y a un problème ?_

 **Non rien de grave je crois**

 _Ok ! j'arrive_

 **Hum ! Bonnie pas besoin d'informer les autres**

 _D'accord j'arrive au plus vite_

Bonni m'avait assuré qu'elle devait être là dans peu de temps donc une chose de faite.

 **Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris Stefan**

 **Mais comment cela qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Fell**

 **Tu aurais au moins attendre l'avis de care avant de prendre la moindre décision par rapport à son enfant**

 **De un on n'est pas sure et il y a peu de chance que se qui met care dans cet état soit un hypothétique enfant et de deux on ne sait pas quant elle va se réveiller en attendant je suis son meilleur ami et je me dois de veilleur sur elle**

 **Stef...**

 **Et pourquoi elle n'est toujours pas réveillée**

 **En faite lorsque tu es arrivé ici avec elle, elle était complètement déshydratée**

 **Comment cela déshydraté il y avait une bonne quantité de poche de sang chez elle**

 **Mais tout simplement parce qu'elle fait des rejets Stefan**

 **Des rejets !?**

 **Oui**

 **...**

 **Je t'explique, lorsque le sang est prélevé chez un donneur, il est traité décomposé en globules rouges, globules blancs et plaquettes. Les poches que vous consommés contiennent uniquement les globules rouges. C'est là le hic.**

 **Développe...**

 **Dans son état actuel Stefan, caroline à besoin de tout cela et non seulement de globules rouges, se n'est pas suffisant pour elle, elle fait donc des rejets en plus de cela le sang doit être le plus frais possible**

 **C'est-à-dire**

 **Moins de 24h**

Je ne comprenais pas bien ce que Fell était entrain de raconter. Elle faisait des rejets, je commençais déjà à m'expliquer la forte odeur de sang que j'ai ressenti en entrant chez elle, ainsi que son air asséché.

 **Si elle fait des rejets comme tu le dis, d'où provient le sang qu'elle reçoit à présent**

 **Il y a eu une collecte de sang cette après midi, je me suis juste permis d'en prélever quelques unes je me doutais qu'elle en aurait besoin. De plus dans le doute je lui ai aussi fait administrer de l'endorphine dans sa transfusion**

 **Donc elle n'est pas près de se réveiller**

 **Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux**

On entendit un bruit et vis Bonni faire son entré.

POV Bonnie

Après le coup de fil de Stefan, je m'étais rendu à toute vitesse à l'hôpital de Mystic Falls. Arrivé sur place, je trouvai Fell et Stefan entrain de discuter.

 **Stef, je suis là qu'est ce qui se passe au juste, un problème avec Lena**

 **Non Bonni c'est care, il lui est arrivé quelque chose et je voudrais que tu regardes**

 **Stefan puisqu'elle est là, vaux mieux lui dire que...**

 **Bonni ce qu'essaye de dire tout simplement Fell c'est que Caroline va très mal et on est inquiet pour elle**

 **Ok Stefan, où est-elle ?**

 **Dans la chambre 24, avance toi on arrive**

J'avais trouvé ses deux la vraiment bizarre, mais je ne m'attardai pas trop de su, il fallait tout d'abord que je jette un œil sur l'état de care.

POV Stefan

Bonni était allé jeter un coup d'œil sur care, heureusement que Fell n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase, Bonnie aurait eu des aprioris et son jugement n'aurait pas été objectif.

Fell et moi nous nous dirigeâmes dans la chambre de care. Bonni y avait disposé des bougies un peu partout elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi chercher on le voyait bien.

Elle traça un pictogramme dans sa pomme de main et la plaça sur le fronda de care, après avoir prononcé quelques mots en latin, la flamme des bougies s'éleva et on vit le corps de caroline s'élever légèrement avant de retomber sur le lit éteignant au passage les bougies.

POV Bonnie

Ce qui s'était passé avec caroline n'avait aucune explication à peine j'avais posé la main sur elle que j'avais été envahi par une vague fraicheur, une fraicheur insupportable puis vint une chaleur qui l'atténua. J'entendis tout à coup des rires, de magnifiques rires d'enfant.

Une fois réveillé je racontai tout ce que j'avais vu à Stefan et Fell qui ne semblait pas surpris par la situation, c'est là qu'ils me racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient découvert. J'étais complètement abasourdit. Mais on peut dire que cela expliquait ma vision.

Je me retournai pour observer care entrain de dormir elle semblait si paisible, un peu comme ci elle sentait une partie de bonheur en elle. Puis cela me frappa.

 **Attend un peu, même ci avant aujourd'hui il était complètement impossible pour un vampire d'avoir un enfant**

 **...**

 **La génétique dit que pour avoir un enfant il faut une mère et aussi... un père donc vous voyez donc où je veux en venir**

 **Oui je le crains confirma Stefan**

 **Mis à part si entre temps Caroline a fricoté avec un autre mec, je que je doute fort, il y a de très forte chance que care soit enceinte de ...**

 **KLAUS**

 **Elena !**

 **Désolé d'avoir trainé mon portable était éteint**

Elena venait de faire son apparition suivi de Damon.


	4. Chapter 4 Aucune surprise

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle à laquelle**

 **tout le monde s'attendait**

Elena venait de faire son apparition suivi de Damon.

 **Oui après avoir trouvé care dans cet état, j'ai jugé qu'il fallait que je prévienne Elena** ; expliqua Stefan

 **Inutile d'essayer de m'expliquer la situation j'ai tout entendu**

POV Elena

Je venais juste d'entendre de la bouche de Bonnie, Stefan et Fell que caroline était enceinte, c'était complètement fou. Mais Damon comme à son habitude trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire. « _J'en connais un qui va être content_ » avait il osé ajouter.

Toute l'assemblée lui lança un regard foudroyant. Damon était vraiment exaspèrent lorsqu'il s'y mettait. On préféra ignorer son commentaire et se concentrer sur caroline.

J'avais laissé un message à Jeremy lui disant que j'étais à l'hôpital et que j'allais tout lui raconter un peu plus tard.

 **Quant va-t-elle se réveiller Fell ?**

 **Demain, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos**

 **Ok**

...

POV Fell

Le matin pointait le bout de son nez, caroline était enfin réveillé, je devais lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Habituellement j'annonçais cette nouvelle avec le plus grand sourire mais connaissant la situation de caroline et le géniteur supposé de l'enfant, je ne savais pas quelle habitude adopter. Je me dirigeai donc dans sa chambre cherchant les mots appropriés.

 **Bonjour caroline**

 **Bonjour Fell**

 **Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur tu sais**

 **Oui c'est vrai désolé, mais je crois me souvenir que c'est Stefan qui m'a emmené ici ?**

 **Oui effectivement et ne t'inquiet pas il est encore là il a attendu toute la nuit que tu te réveilles**

 **Oui c'est vraiment un chouette ami**

 **Caroline ?**

 **Oui il y a un truc délicat donc je dois te parler**

 **C'est inquiétant, tu me fais peur je ne savais pas que mes rejets et mes pertes de connaissances étaient si graves**

Je voyais bien son inquiétude, elle semblait suffoquer. Je m'approchais d'elle, la tapotant le dos.

 **Calme toi caroline, ce n'est pas bien pour ta santé, ce n'est pas bien pour le bébé**

POV Caroline

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne me sentais pas bien, juste un petit stress provoquait en moi une profonde inquiétude. Et puis j'entendis Fell prononcer le mot « bébé » comme cela bébé.

…

 **Caroline, tu es enceinte**

Je me mis à rire ca alors c'était la meilleure de la journée, cette blague m'avait bien remontée le moral.

 **Caroline ? Caroline ?**

 **Oui Fell !**

 **Je suis très sérieuse tu es enceinte**

J'éclatais à nouveau de rire je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

POV Fell

C'était vraiment incroyable j'avais énormément appréhendé la réaction de carole et je crois que je m'étais trompé. J'ai cru qu'elle serait choqué, paniqué, au lieu de cela elle avait tout simplement éclaté de rire, elle ne me prenait décidément pas au sérieux j'espère que ses amis auront plus de chance que moi.

POV Elena

On passa donc tous la nuit à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer la réaction de Tyler lorsqu'il découvrirait que care était enceinte très vraisemblablement de... Klaus. Puis Fell vint nous trouver dans la salle d'attente, je déduisis que caroline devais être réveillé.

 **Je vous préviens tout les quatre, pas d'hurlement, pas de remarque déplaisante, dans cet état elle est vraiment très sensible. Et je vous souhaite bon courage j'espère que moi vous elle vous croira**

Fell fut bipé et elle du quitter la pièce précipitamment.

 **Ben on y va**

 **Attendez que pensez vous qu'elle voulait dire par j'espère que vous au moins elle vous croira** ; demandais je

 **On verra bien** ; continua Damon

On entra tous dans la chambre de caroline, elle riait au éclat, elle semblait être à bout de souffle.

 **Salut les amis, je suis bien contente de vous voire, vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Fell vient de me dire, elle prétend que…**

 **Care, tu es enceinte**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte là Lena**

POV Caroline

Après le départ de Fell, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire après ce qu'elle m'avait annoncé. Mais lorsque je vis entrer mes amis dans ma chambre et Elena prononcer les mots « _care, tu es enceinte_ », je perdis tout envie de rire.

 **Quoi, mais qu'est ce que vous racontez, si vous avez décidé de me faire une blague aujourd'hui, sachez que je ne suis pas d'humeur**

 **Care j'ai vérifié, c'est le cas** ; ajouta Bonnie

 **Désolé blondi, habituellement j'aime bien me payer ta tête mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas**

Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ce qu'ils me disaient, ils avaient l'air si sérieux mais je savais que cela était impossible, les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant. Puis Fell entra dans la pièce avec un bout de papier qu'elle me tendit. C'était les résultats d'un teste de grossesse et il était positif.

 **Donc c'est la vérité, j'ai un petit être qui grandi en moi**

Elena voulu prendre la parole mais fut interrompu par Fell qui leur demanda de quitter la pièce que je devais me reposer.

…

Quelques heures plus tard Elena et Stefan virent me rejoindre dans ma chambre me proposant de venir m'installer quelque au manoir pour garder un œil sur moi, je n eu rien à redire. Et me voilà embarqué à l'arrière d'une voiture, en direction du manoir des Salvatore.

…

POV Elena

Nous avions à peine fait notre entré dans le salon que Matt fit son apparition. Nous étions enfin le Scooby Gang au complet.

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?** demanda t'il apparemment alerté par Jeremy

 **Du calme le sportif**

 **Matt, caroline est enceinte** ; dit je tout simplement

Jeremy et Matt firent la même tête que nous en l'entente de la nouvelle.

 **Comment cela est possible, je croyais que…** ; bégaya Matt

 **Apparemment ce n'est plus le cas** ; ironisa Damon

 **Alors si c'est vraiment le cas alors, qui est le père ?** ; demanda Jeremy qui regardait autour de lui cherchant une réponse

…

 **Comment j'ai l'impression bizarre d'être la seule personne à se poser cette question** ; se vexa Jeremy

 **Tu comprendras quand tu seras grand** ; justifia Damon

POV Caroline

A l'annonce de Jeremy tout le monde dirigea le regard vers moi, je finis par craquer.

 **Ne faites pas comme ci vous l'ignorez, le père c'est … KLAUS**

Jeremy fut le seul à être vraiment surpris par la nouvelle comme je m'y attendais. Je continuai dans mon monologue.

 **Ben si tout est dit, je crois que je vais aller me reposer. Elena s'il te plait tu peux me dire dans quelle chambre je pourrais me reposer**

 **Suis-moi**

Je suivis Elena laissant les autres en plan au salon.

POV Matt

Ca s'était la nouvelle du siècle, caroline Forbes enceinte de Klaus Michaelson. Après la relation Elena & Damon, j'étais sure que plus rien ne pouvais me surprendre mais apparemment j'avais complètement tord. Pauvre Tyler, cette nouvelle va complètement l'anéantir. Je ne voulais pas le dire mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre caroline et Klaus, plus fort qu'avec Tyler et maintenant que caroline attendait un bébé miracle, plus rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'être avec lui et de plus je doute fort que Klaus avec son sens exagéré de la famille laisse son enfant unique loin de lui.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Voici mon petit bijou d'aujourd'hui. Bonne lecture.


	5. Chapter 5 Good bye Mystic Falls

**Chapitre 5: Good bye Mystic Falls &**

 **Welcome New Orléans**

 **PREMIERE PARIE**

POV Caroline

J'avais passé toute la journée dans ma chambre, je n'avais vraiment pas envi d'être la bête de foire. Le soir venu, je me décidai à sortir de la chambre parce que j'avais besoin de manger quelque chose. Une fois dans la cuisine, je me fis un sandwich au beurre de cacahouète c'est à proprement parlé tout ce que je savais faire, j'étais complètement nulle en cuisine. Après avoir fini de faire mon sandwich, je me dépêchais de retourner dans la chambre. Il se fessait vraiment tard donc je m'étonnais d'apercevoir de la lumière dans le salon. Je m'approchai donc, c'est là que je vis Stefan au pied de la cheminé.

 **Je constate que je ne suis pas le seul à manquer de sommeil ce soir** ; me dit il

 **Non petite faim** ; répondais je en soulevant mon casse croute

 **Ha ! ok !**

Je m'approchais pour m'assoir près de lui.

 **Tu sais j'étais vraiment inquiet pour toi, au point que je crois que j'ai paniqué, c'était vraiment stupide** ; me dit il avec un faux rire

 **Oui je sais Fell m'a tout raconté. Stefan tu es mon meilleur ami, je te confirai ma vie à toi et à Bonnie, pour prendre les décisions les plus critiques, je crois que c'est vous les plus calmes et les plus sensés. J'adore Lena mais en grand stresse elle devient très émotive**

 **Oui c'est vrai qu'Elena est exactement comme cela**

 **Tu vois !**

On se mit tout les deux à rire puis tout d'un coup cela me passa, Stefan remarqua tout de suite mon malaise.

 **Maintenant qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **Je t'assure Stef je n'en sais rien. Tout à l'heure j'ai appelé ma mère**

 **...**

 **Comme tu t'en doutes surement sa la fait un choc**

 **Comme nous tous**

 **Puis elle a été très heureuse, elle qui croyait qu'elle ne deviendrait pas un jour grand-mère, ensuite...**

 **Tu lui as dit que l'enfant était de Klaus**

 **Et oui et la nouvelle a été un choc supérieur à celui de ma grossesse** ; dis je avec une mou au visage, Stefan pouffa de rire

 **Et maintenant ?**

 **Maintenant je ne sais pas trop**

 **Tu ne vas pas le dire à Klaus ?**

 **Pour tout te dire j'hésite, je sais ce que c'est que vivre sans son père à ses cotés. C'est horrible. Ma mère a su comment m'élever sans que je ne ressente beaucoup ce manque malgré quelle travaillait énormément. Mais sa ne change pas le fait que ce manque existe. Le problème est que…**

 **Klaus est un homme sans pitié capable d'exterminer une population sans remord et un obsessionnel du contrôle**

 **Oui c'est cela** ;approuvais je en baisant la tête

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser, je me tenais la tête.

 **Tu devrais aller te coucher Care, demain tu auras les idées plus claires**

 **Tu as raison Stef bonne nuit et à demain**

 **Bonne nuit Care**

…

Je me levai le matin, me rendant au salon tout le monde y était. Quand je pénétrai dans la pièce, j'eus droit à tous les regards.

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?**

Bonnie s'avança vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'ajouter.

 **Care, ton enfant est en danger**

Je n'avais même encore eu le temps de savourer ma joie que mon petit bout de chou était déjà en danger.

 **Comment cela Bonnie ?** demandais-je toute paniqué

 **Ma grand-mère a entendu de l'autre coté les autres sorcières parler. Apparemment une puissante sorcière voudrait la mort de ton enfant**

 **Mais… mais… comment, comment ?**

 **C'est Esther Michealson apparemment je ne suis pas la seule à avoir vu les visions à l'hôpital**

 **Mais que veut elle, ce n'est qu'un enfant, il n'a pas à payer de leur gue guerre familiale**

 **Elle semble penser autrement**

 **Et on ne peut rien faire ?** intervint Elena

 **Non** ; répondit Bonnie

Bonnie se retourna vers moi m'adressant un regard.

 **Oui, je sais je dois mettre Klaus au courant, je dois me rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans**

 **Et le plus vite sera le mieux nous partons maintenant**

 **Quoi Bonnie tu viens avec moi ?**

 **Surement tu ne crois qu'en même pas que je vais laisser une femme enceinte avec une sorcière très puissante à ses trousses voyager seule**

 **Merci Bonnie**

…

Je m'étais rendu chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires à moi et bien sur j'avais mis dans ma valise en plus un album photo contenant des photos de moi, de mes parents et de mes amis, mais aussi le portrait que Klaus m'avait offert, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je ne pouvais le laisser. Je téléphona à ma mère pour tout lui raconter, elle était triste mais savait que c'était une bonne décision. Après avoir fais mais valise, je retourna chez les Salvatore, il était prévu qu'on s'y retrouve le temps que Bonnie fasse aussi sa valise.

…

On était tous là se disant au revoir, je me dirigeais vers la porte lorsque Stefan arriva en disant _« je viens avec vous_ », j'étais étonné mais super contente.

 **Tu es sure Stef**

 **Oui, i plus vraiment rien qui m'attache ici et de plus j'ai besoin de changer d'aire**

 **Ok, tu ne prends pas de bagage ?**

 **Contrairement à vous les filles, je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose**

 **Alors, si tout le monde est prêt, en voiture !** ; cria Bonnie


	6. Chapter 6: welcome New Orléans

**Réponses aux Reviews**

 **Miiia : ravi que tu suives toujours ma fiction, j'offre aujourd'hui une petite entrée en matière à la klaroliner.**

 **Noominaome : salut, contente que ma fiction t'est plu et merci pour la remarque, j'y jetterai un coup d'œil pour améliorer cela.**

 **Star wars : merci pour les encouragements.**

 **Chapitre 5: Good bye Mystic Falls &**

 **Welcome New Orléans**

 **DEUXIEME PARTIE**

POV Caroline

Après quatre jours de route, on était enfin à la New Orléans. J'avais fait tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas laisser transparaitre ma soif et me jeter sur quelqu'un j'avais passé tout le trajet à dormir sur la banquette arrière, Stefan l'avait constaté et m'avait pratiquement obligé à prendre de son sang pour reprendre des forces.

…

Arrivé sur place, les choses se corsèrent un peu apparemment j'étais la seule à avoir le nouveau numéro de Klaus et comme une imbécile je l'avais effacé quelques jours plus tôt. Ben si on considérait les choses d'un autre angle, on aurait qu'à prononcer le nom de Klaus pour le trouver connaissant son tempérament, il s'était surement fait une sacrée réputation à la New Orléans mais connaissant tout aussi bien son tempérament, plus de la moitié étaient probablement des ennemis, ce n'était pas gagné, de plus je n'avais pas vraiment eu envi de le prévenir de ma visite.

On entra dans un bar ou un café je ne sais pas trop mais cela me fessait drôlement penser au Mystic Grill. J'étais seule au comptoir feuilletant le catalogue de la ville.

 **Touriste ?**

 **Oui, hum ! non disons plus tôt que je suis venu rendre visite à une vieille connaissance**

 **Ah ! ok, et le catalogue ?**

 **Oui c'est une personne qui aime la peinture et beaucoup le luxe. Il ne sait pas que je suis là, je vais lui faire en quelque sorte une petite surprise**

 **Les maisons les plus luxueuses des environs appartiennent aux Johnson, aux Grigoriev, aux Michaelson, aux Sven** ; me dit elle en m'indiquant chaque maison

A cet instant je vis Stefan entrer dans le bar, je n'étais pas sure du moment où il avait quitté la pièce. Il s'avança vers.

 **Mesdemoiselles, excusez moi mais je dois vous emprunter mon amie**

Bonnie vint l'interrompre pour lui parler en aparté. Je continuais donc de discuter avec la barmaid.

 **Mignon ! c'est un ami à vous ?**

 **Oui** je jetai un coup d'œil à Stefan et Bonni. **Il vous intéresse ?**

 **Non je fessais juste une appréciation, de toute façon j'ai quelqu'un en vu**

 **Ok**

Stefan me fit signe pour qu'on s'en aille.

 **Merci pour votre aide**

 **Je n'ai pratiquement rien fait mais il n'y a pas de quoi**

...

Sans le savoir cette barmaid m'avait donné exactement l'information dont j'avais besoin. On était juste devant la demeure des Michaelson, je reteins mon souffle.

 **Tu es prêtes** me demanda Stefan

 **Mieux vaut en finir, s'il vous plait, vous pouvez m'attendre dans la voiture**

Ils hochèrent la tête en signe de réponse. Je m'avançais d'un pas peut assurer devant l'immense porte qui se dressait devant moi et sonna. Une personne que je connaissais très bien vint m'ouvrir la porte.

 **Hayley !**

 **Hum ca s'est une drôle de surprise**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici**

 **Je vis ici**

 **Ah ! bon !** dis je avec une expression du genre fait moi rire « _mais elle me_ _prenait vraiment pour une conne celle là_ »

C'est là que j'entendis une voix derrière la porte « _Hayley, c'est le livreur ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à en profiter ou si non tu risque de perdre des points devant mon frère_ » je reconnu immédiatement la voix de Rebekah.

Elle voulu répondre mais je l'interrompis.

 **Non, ne t'en donne pas la peine**

Sans lui laisser le temps de placer un seul je retournai à la voiture.

 **Care et alors ?**

 **S'il vous plait démarrez** dis je tout simplement

Et il le fit sans poser autre question. Nous étions descendus dans un petit hôtel. Je savais que les autres n'allaient pas en rester là. Stefan fut le premier à commencer.

 **Care, je suis ton ami dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé que t'a-t-il dit**

 **S'il te plait Stef je ne veux pas en parler, je ne veux plus rien entendre qui concerne Klaus Michaelson**

 **Care ?** finit par dire Bonnie

 **Non, je veux rentrer à Mystic Falls, je veux voir ma mère**

 **Ok si tu insistes nous partons demain**

 **Merci**

Je ne dis rien de plus et alla me coucher.

POV Hayley

On n'avait sonné à la porte et quelle était ma surprise lorsque je vis Caroline Forbes au pied de la porte c'était la nouvelle du siècle. Je l'avais trouvé vraiment bizarre et la conversation qu'on avait eu sans sens puis tout d'un coup elle s'était retourné et est parti. Je refermais la porte retournant au salon.

 **Ce n'était pas le livreur, mais …**

 **Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez toutes les** **deux** demanda Elijah en entrant dans la pièce

 **J'étais entrain d'expliquer à cette fille que tu le béguin pour elle** ; précisa t'elle

 **Le béguin vraiment ?** répéta Elijah

 **Or ne soit pas si coincé Elijah**

 **Qui a le béguin ?** intervint Kol

Elijah nous ignora complètement et quitta la pièce les autres en fit de même. J'allais me coucher lorsque je me rappelai que j'avais oublié de leur parler de la visite de Caroline mais qu'importe le principale concerner était comme à son habitude absent, je le leur dirai demain.

POV Stefan

Je m'inquiétais pour caroline lorsqu'elle était venu nous rejoindre dans la voiture, elle avait un visage vide comme ci elle avait reçu un choc et ne savait pas comment l'encaisser. J'avais céder facilement à sa demande pour ne pas la contrarier mais tout en sachant que je devais mettre les choses au claire, je devais parler avec Klaus.

…

Le lendemain j'avais parlé de mon intension à Bonnie lui demandant de garder un œil sur caroline.

POV Caroline

Ce matin j'avais entendu parler Stefan et Bonnie, s'ils croyaient vraiment que j'allais laisser ce monstre manipulateur s'approcher de mon enfant, ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil quant je lui ai fait confiance j'ai vraiment été sotte. Il avait préféré cette garce d'Hayley, ils formaient vraiment un bon couple. Lorsque je l'avais vu ouvrir la porte et Rebekah lui parler, j'avais senti mon souffle se couper. J'en avais pleuré sur mon lit.

Je passai une journée tranquille avec Bonnie, j'avais pris les sédatifs que m'avait conseillé Fell pour me calmer en cas de crise et en avait mis dans le café de Bonnie je lui laissai un mot, pris mes valises et m'en alla «j'espère que vous me pardonnerez ».

POV Klaus

J'étais vraiment d'une humeur exécrable, j'avais du régler une banale affaire mais importante aux yeux d'Elijah toute la nuit dans le vieux cavo. La vie était devenue d'un ennui mortel à la New Orléans. J'avais réussi à assoir ma domination à la New Orléans et à trouver un terrain d'entente avec Marcel. C'est là qu'on sonna à la porte, j'avais envi d'exécuter celui qui venait me déranger. Mais quel fut mon étonnement lorsque je vis Stefan Salvatore devant ma porte.

 **Stefan, quel bon vent t'emmène à la New Orléans** dis je ironiquement en le laissant entrer

 **Ne fait pas l'ignorant Klaus**

 **Stefan Stefan Stefan, j'aimerais bien être responsable du trouble qui perturbe ton sommeil mais ces dernières semaines je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour jouer un tour au Scooby Gang** ; dit il en se servant un verre de bourbon

 **Pas rien que ces dernières semaines remonte seulement jusqu'à il y a plus d'un mois**

 **Où veux-tu en venir Stefan ?**

 **Caroline est venue hier pour te parler, elle est rentrée toute chambouler**

 **Tu dois faire erreur je suis rentré ce matin et quoi ? caroline est en ville !**

Puis son téléphone sonna, il répondit à son appel. Mes frères et sœurs firent leur apparition dans le salon suivie d'Hayley.

 **J'ai oublié de vous le signaler hier soir mais caroline est venue hier, elle n'a rien dit et s'est en allé, elle devait surement chercher quelqu'un** ; justifia Hayley avec désintéressement

Stefan raccrocha le téléphone il avait vraiment l'ai paniqué.

 **Qu'il y a-t-il ?** demandais-je avec une totale indifférence

 **C'était Bonnie, caroline a disparu, elle a quitté la ville, Klaus il faut à tout prix la retrouver**

 **Oui c'est cela mademoiselle décide de rentre chez elle et on doit lancer l'alerte enlèvement** ; ironisa Hayley

 **Klaus, elle est enceinte, caroline est enceinte c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes venu à la New Orléans, elle est en danger.**

Les mots de Stefan raisonnaient dans ma tête, caroline était enceinte de moi. J'étais heureux à un point qui n'avait plus de nom, le sort qui jusqu'à présent s'acharnait contre moi était enfin en ma faveur, c'était le cout de pouce qu'il me fallait pour être enfin avec ma belle. Et maintenant elle avait disparu, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ville avec notre bébé, je ne pouvais pas perdre mon enfant une seconde fois, je devais la retrouver.

POV Stefan

J'avais été étonné par le calme avec lequel toute l'assemblée avait prise la nouvelle, c'était vraiment étrange et Klaus, il avait l'air serin, tellement serin que sa en donnait des frisons. Je voulu prendre la parole mais Klaus me déventa.

 **Il faut qu'on la retrouve, séparons nous se sera plus facile Stefan tu viens avec moi je veux que tu me montre où vous logiez**

Les autres l'obéissaient sans rechigniez, même Kol n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire voyant la gravité de la situation. Klaus était sur les nerfs et à une seule remarque de lui il pouvait le renvoyer dans son cercueil. Hayley qu'en à elle avait l'air choqué je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

...

Arrivé sur place on trouva Bonnie complètement paniqué.

 **Désolé Stefan, je ne sais pas comment mais je me suis endormi et lorsque je me suis réveillé elle avait disparu**

Klaus scionnait la pièce comme ci il cherchait quelque chose et s'arrêta devant une tasse de café sur la table. Il la souleva et la porta à se narines avant de la poser de nouveau.

 **Ce n'est pas de ta faute** dis je pour la calmer

 **C'est la tienne**? demanda tout simplement Klaus en doigtant la tasse de café

 **Oui pourquoi ?**

 **Il y a des sédatifs à l'intérieur on dirait bien que quelqu'un a essayé de te faire dormir** compléta t'il

 **Quoi ?**

Bonnie était vraiment sous le choc que care ait osé lui faire une chose pareille mais cela fini par la passé.

 **Localise la** exigea Klaus

 **C'est impossible pour cela il me faut un objet ayant appartenu à caroline ou son sang, je n'ai rien de tout cela, elle a prévu le cout et a tout emporté**

 **Si on ne peut pas localiser caroline, on peut tout de même localiser quelque chose d'elle** continua Klaus

 **Oui c'est probable mais quoi ?**

 **Par exemple un bébé ou un embryon**

 **...**

 **On peut utiliser mon sang pour localiser l'enfant qu'elle porte**

 **Oui sa devrait marcher**

 **Alors qu'attendons-nous**

Bonnie sorti une carte de la ville y versa un peu du sang de Klaus, alluma quelques bougies, prononça quelques mots en latin et caroline fut localisé.

 **Elle est à la gare**

Sur ces mots, Klaus disparu à la vitesse vampirique.

Bonnie et moi, nous étions restés planté là, la seule qu'on pouvait faire c'était le suivre malgré le fait qu'il soit surement loin.

...

POV Caroline

J'étais à la gare, sur le point de m'en aller. Je n'avais dit au revoir à personne, c'était mon choix et je fessais avec. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à Mystic Falls et je ne pouvais non plus pousser Bonnie à s'éloigner de sa famille.

J'avais fait le bon choix.

POV Klaus

Je me retrouvai à la gare, il y avait foule, c'était comme ci les gens avaient fait exprès de prendre tous le train ce jour. Sa m'agaçait.

Le regardait un peu partout scrutant le moindre recoin de la gare en espérant que son train ne soit pas déjà parti c'est la que je la vit. Elle était assise dans le train avec les yeux fermés et les écouteurs aux oreilles, elle était magnifique. Puis s'est à ce moment comme ci le sort persistait à s'acharner contre moi que le train démarra.

Je réussi à monter dans le train et hypnotisa le conducteur pour qu'il s'arrête puis je remontai dans le wagon de caroline et ordonna aux autres de quitter la pièce. Caroline était endormie, elle n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence. Je m'assis en face d'elle pour la regarder dormir.

POV Caroline

J'avais patienté un long moment avant que mon train ne soit prêt à partir une fois dans le train je mis mes écouteurs pour passer le temps avec un peu de musique mais je sais comment je m'endormi. Lorsque je me réveillai je cru rêver, affichant son eternel sourire en face moi se tenait KLAUS.

 **Bien dormi love ?**

 **Mais, mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** je me redressai pour lui faire face

 **Je m'inquiétai pour toi sweetheart**

 **N'est ce pas, comme si sa pouvait être le cas**

Il prit un air sérieux.

 **Comment peux-tu douter de ce fait, ta sécurité est une chose essentielle pour moi**

 **Oui, va dire cela à Hayley**

 **Je commence à comprendre, tu es jalouse**

 **Fait moi rire Klaus excuse moi, cela a été un plaisir de discuter avec toi mais je dois m'en aller** dis je en me levant pour me diriger vers la porte

 **CAROLINE, ASSIEDS TOI !**

Il avait dit cela avec un ton dur, qui me fit frissonner et me poussa à m'assoir sans m'en rendre compte puis il continua avec un ton plus doux.

 **Love, il n'y a rien entre Hayley et moi**

 **Tu m'en diras temps, et tu vas ensuite me dire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous n'est ce pas !**

Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

 **Je m'en doutais, tu me dégoutes**

 **Love cela n'a été qu'une seule fois et je te signale qu'on ne s'est promis aucun engagement**

 **Love cela n'a été qu'une seule fois et je te signale qu'on ne s'est promis aucun engagement** ; répéta elle **. Mais tu me prends pour qui ? Klaus tu sais bien ce que cette fille m'a fait et ce que je pense d'elle mais tu ne t'es pas gêné de coucher avec**

J'avais hurlé tellement fort que je suis sure qu'on m'avait entendu parler à l'autre bout du train. J'avais fait deux jours sans me nourrir en plus du stress que procurait ce Klaus j'étais à bout ma tête se mise à tourner et plus rien.

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que sa vous a plu. Vos avis sont appréciés.


	7. Chapter 7 Te revoir

**Chapitre 6 : Retrouvaille**

POV Caroline

Je me réveillai dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer et je fis comme ci je dormais encore, je n'avais vraiment pas envi de lui parler.

 **Je sais que tu es réveillé ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si tu dormais**

Je fis comme ci je n'avais rien attendu et continuai à feindre le sommeil.

Il s'approcha de moi et mit son visage au dessus du mien. Il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main et y déposa un baisé.

 **Apparemment tu es vraiment endormi**

Puis il fit descendre sa main le long de mon corps jusqu'à attendre mon ventre. Sans m'en rendre compte je repoussai sa main d'un geste violent et lui donna une gifle, il arrêta sa main avant qu'elle ne puisse toucher son visage.

 **Tu as une sacrée droite love mais il faudrait travailler un peu plus sur l'effet de surprise** dit il avec un large sourire au visage

 **Je ne te permets pas Klaus**

 **Hum ! tu ne dors plu, donc on pourra maintenant discuter**

 **Je n'ai rien à te dire** ; dis je en détournant le regard

 **Du calme love, depuis combien de temps tu ne t'es pas nourrit ?**

…

Je détournai la tête fessant une moue, il reprit son air sérieux.

 **Love, je t'ai posé une question ?**

Je n'allais pas lui répondre, ce n'était surement pas à moi de subir un interrogatoire.

 **Je ne vais surement pas y répondre, Klaus, car sa ne te regarde pas**

POV Klaus

Cette fille est vraiment têtue, elle prend un malin plaisir à n'en faire que de sa tête. Stefan m'avait expliqué qu'elle ne pouvait pas se nourrir des poches de sang, c'est la raison pour laquelle elle était autant affaibli elle croyait qu'en même pas que j'allais la laisser mourir de faim. Elle se nourrira, qu'elle le veule ou non.

Je sorti de la pièce et ramena avec moi une fille que j'avais hypnotisé, j'entaillai son poignet et la lui tendu. Elle secoua la tête en signe de protestation.

 **N'y pense même pas** dit elle tout simplement

Je mis la main sur la tête, elle m'épuisait complètement ce qui était difficile à faire vu que j'étais l'hybride originel.

 **Love !**

Elle ne voulait rien savoir. Je renvoyai la fille et pris mon propre poignet que je mordis et m'approchait d'elle.

 **Non**

 **Quoi encore love, je peux comprendre le fait que tu ne veules pas le sang de la fille. Mais pour moi tu n'as pas d'excuse**

 **Tout simplement parce que...** tenta t'elle de justifier

 **Non, sa ne dérange pas de prendre le sang de Stefan mais le mien...** elle eut l'air outré. **Oui c'était très facile à deviner et n'oubli pas que tu as déjà bu de mon sang**

 **La situation était différente**

 **Et dis moi que maintenant ce n'est pas le cas, regarde toi, tu as de la peine à tenir debout**

 **...**

 **Caroline arrête d'être aussi égoïste**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?** dit elle en regardant le sol comme ci elle y cherchait quelque chose

 **Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile love, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler**

 **De toute façon SA. NE. TE. REGARDE. PAS.**

 **Mais qu'est ce que dis tu caroline, c'est qu'en même de mon enfant qu'on parle**

Le ton était monté dans la pièce. J'essayai le plus possible de me calmer mais j'avais l'impression que c'était le contraire qui se produisait. Elle hurlait et je hurlais aussi.

 **Et qui te dis que c'est le tien**

 **Sweetheart je t'en pris ne joue pas avec mes nerfs**

 **Et qui te dis que je joue, monsieur je suis l'hybride originel et tout le monde doit s'incliner devant moi**

 **Si tu ne joues pas alors explique moi ce que tu es venu faire à la New Orléans**

 **...**

 **Pourquoi en voyant Hayley tu t'es sauvé à toute jambe ?**

Elle ne répondit rien.

 **Je m'en doutais**

Je pris un couteau en m'entailla le poignet, je fis coulé mon sang dans une coupe que je déposai sur la table.

 **Je te le laisse à disposition dis je avant de quitter la pièce**

Il fallait que je sorte de cette pièce avant de commettre un geste que je regretterai.

Je me dirigeai immédiatement à mon bar et me servi un verre de whisky avant de m'assoir dans mon fauteuil.

 **Les femmes, elles sont belles mais peuvent aussi te rendre complètement chèvre**

 **Kol !**

 **Mais tout de même bravo mon frère depuis tout le temps que tu la** **voulais** il baissa la tête et se mis à sourire. **Mais attention Nik, si toutes les femmes que tu touches tombent enceinte de toi !**

 **Kol tais toi** dit Elijah qui pénétrai dans la pièce

 **Quoi ?** fit-il avec un air innocent

 **Si tu continue à dire des bêtises ! je doute que Niklaus passe dessus tu le connais parfaitement**

 **Si on ne peut plus plaisanter dans cette famille** dit il en levant la main en signe de défaite avant de quitter la salle

 **Notre frère est vraiment exaspérant lorsqu'il s'y met** ; continua Elijah. **Qu'as tu donc prévus de faire avec Miss Forbes ?**

 **Je ne sais pas, elle m'en veut beaucoup pour ce qui s'est passé avec Hayley**

 **Ca mon frère tout le monde l'a remarqué et sans oublier qu'elle ne connait pas encore l'entière vérité**

 **Oui je le sais mais une chose est sure, je ne laisserais pas arriver la même chose qui s'est passé avec Hayley** ; dit il en se levant pour partir

 **Oui vas-tu**?

 **Me distraire** ; dit il sans se donner la peine de se retourner

POV Caroline

Après le départ de Klaus, j'avais les nerfs à vif. « _Mais il se prend pour qui celui là, c'était à lui de rendre des comptes et non le contraire_ ». Je regardais en direction du verre qui était posé devant moi, j'avais tellement soif. Après un moment de réflexion, je finis par l'envaler d'une traite et j'allai me coucher. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'étrange dans cette chambre certes elle était jolie mais il y avait un truc que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, je m'endormis donc.

...

Je me levais le matin repensant à se qui s'était passé la veille et j'étais encore énervé.

On frappa à la porte, c'était Bonnie, j'avais tellement honte pour ce que je lui avais fait mais en bonne ami qu'elle est, elle me pardonna.

 **Puisque tout est oublié je meurs de faim on y va** me proposa t'elle

J'appréhendais la situation je n'avais vraiment pas envi de voir Klaus mais je pris mon courage et accompagna Bonnie à la cuisine.

...

Une fois à la cuisine qu'on eut du mal à trouver puisque la demeure était immense, on vit une fille aux fourneaux surement la cuisinière en déduit y puis qu'elle nous regarda comme ci elle attendait un ordre de notre part. On opta pour des œufs au plat avec un toaste, hum j'en avais déjà l'eau à la bouche. C'est là qu'il entra, il étai au téléphone.

 _Je ne veux aucune explication, retournez y. je ne tolérerais aucune excuse, faites..._

Il passa devant moi comme s'il ne m'avait pas vu « tant pis pour lui » pensais je, il s'arrêta au niveau de mon petit déj puis se retourna pour regarder la cuisinière, ensuite le pris et le jeta tout simplement à la poubelle.

 **Hé ! mais t'es complètement malade ma parole** dis je en me levant pour montrer ma frustration

Il fit tout simplement comme ci il n'avait rien vu et rien entendu et continua son chemin toujours au téléphone.

 **Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend celui là, il se croit tout permis ma parole** dis je en fronçai les sourcils ce qui ne manqua pas de faire éclater de rire Bonnie.

 **Bonnie Bennett ce n'est pas drôle**

 **Désolé care** dit elle en fessant tout l'effort du monde pour ne pas pouffer de rire à nouveau. **C'est juste que vous voyant tout à l'heure, j'ai repensé à la scène d'hier**

 **Mais qu'elle scène ... ah ! je vois, mais je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle**

 **Non c'est juste que tu as réussi à dominer Klaus Michaelson en haussant le ton plus fort que lui**

 **Mais je n'ai pas crié si fort que cela** dis je d'une petite voix en jetant un coup d'œil à la cuisinière qui détourna immédiatement le regard. **Apparemment si ?**

 **Si**

Puis Stefan entra dans la pièce.

 **Bonjour** ; dit il. En jetant coup d'œil sur ce qui se tenait devant nous. **Etrange pas de petit déj pour toi aujourd'hui care ?**

 **Que veux tu que je te dise apparemment un hybride originel à décider que je n'en méritais pas un, il l'a carrément jeté à la poubelle celui la**

Lui aussi éclata de rire. Là sa en est trop. Je me levai pour partir.

 **Ne te vexe pas care, mais je doute qu'après ce qu'il a fait, qu'il te laisse mourir de faim** dit il pendant que je m'en allais

 **Va dire cela à lui** ; dit je pendant que je m'en allais

Cela en était de trop, je ne supportais plus leurs petits rires. Comme ci ma situation était drole « _des amis tu parles_ » pensais-je. Je remontai dans ma chambre, j'avais envi de me verser un peu d'eau sur le visage et m'isoler un peu à moins si cela aussi m'était interdit dans cette maison.

J'avançais en automate et ouvrit la porte sans attention et tomba sur Klaus, complètement NU. Je pris quelques instants pour le regarder de haut en bas avant de me retourner complètement rouge « _arrête de le reluquer caroline_ » me dis intérieurement mais c'était tellement difficile, son corps était si parfait.

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais complètement nu Klaus ?**

 **Tu ne l'as surement pas remarqué mais on est dans une salle de bain**

 **Je ne suis pas aveugle Klaus, qu'es ce que tu fais dans cette chambre ?**

 **Tu ne l'as surement pas remarqué AUSSI ! mais c'est la mienne**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes** dis je en me retournant oubliant qu'il était complètement nu, je me retournai aussitôt, il éclata de rire.

 **Ce n'est pas drôle Klaus** dis je en fessant la tête

 **Désolé sweetheart** dit il comme s'il s'étouffait en s'empêchant de rire

 **Oui c'est cela** ironisais-je. **Bien, et maintenant qu'est ce que je fais ? je n'ai pas où dormir et pas de quoi manger, si tu cherches à me faire rester tu t'y prends vraiment de la pire des manières** bien sur pendant que je me plaignais, le bon monsieur se payait ma tête

 **Love ?**

 **Et tu vas bien finir par t'habiller ou non ?** lui demandais-je

 **Love arrête d'avoir l'air si gêné, on sait tout les deux que se n'ai pas la première fois que tu me vois comme cela et de toute façon tu n'avais pas l'air si mal à l'aise tout à l'heure lorsque tu me regardais** dit il avec son ton arrogant et son fameux sourire

Cela en était de trop, je pris la première chose qui me passa sur la main et je le balançai sur lui bien évidemment, il l'évita sans le moindre problème. Je fis la tête et me dirigea vers la sorti.

POV Klaus

Je dois avouer que j'y étais allé un peu fort mais elle le méritait un peu et je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, elle est magnifique lorsqu'elle fait la tête. Je tentai tant bien que mal de la rattraper en enroulant ma serviette autour de ma taille et je me mis devant elle.

 **Contente**

 **Laisse-moi passer Klaus**

 **Non** ; dis je d'un ton ferme

 **Je ne suis pas d'humeur et je n'ai pas la force de me disputer avec toi. Comme tu semblerais l'oublier, une certaine personne à balancer mon petit déjeuné à la poubelle**

 **Et dirais tu que pour me faire pardonner je t'en offrais un autre**

 **TU. ES. COM. PLE. TE. MENT. MALADE ! Même pas en rêve**

 **Voyons love, je te promets de tout te raconter en ce qui concerne Hayley**

 **...**

 **Laisse-moi au moins une chance** **sweetheart** dit il avec son regard confiant qu'il arborait généralement

 **Ben si tu insistes et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, allons y et veux absolument tout savoir** **et ne pense même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit** ; céda t'elle

Je me décalai un peu d'elle lui cédant le passage.

 **Ben tu m'attends en bas ou tu préfères attendre ici le temps que je m'habille**

 **Même pas en rêve** dit elle en quittant la pièce en trompe, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire

 **En passant j'ai fait apprêter une chambre pour toi avec tes affaires si sa t'intéresse** dis je assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre

Fin du chapitre

J'espère que sa vous a plu. Bon week-end à vous, je posterai surement le prochain chapitre 7 lundi je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de le terminer. Je tiens à préciser aux les fans de The Originals que je ne suis pas très au faite de ce qui se passe dans la série ma fiction sera donc différente mais je ferai de mon mieux pour me mettre à la page juste pour garder un peu le cap.

Vos avis sont appréciés.


	8. Chapter 8 Love

Salut comme promit le chapitre 7.

Bonne lecture !

 **Chapitre 7 : Love**

POV Externe

J'avais réussi à me faire embaucher par les Michaelson il y a quelques jours. L'ambiance de cette maison était un peu particulière.

Rebekah Michaelson était du genre fille capricieuse et pourri gâté pour elle comme pour ses frères les employés étaient l'équivalence de simples laquais. Elijah Michaelson était le plus calme n'accordant aucun regard à ce qui ne jugeait digne d'importance. Kol Michaelson était sans aucun doute le plus brulant et un vrai collectionneur de femmes, il s'était d'ailleurs fait une sacrée réputation à la New Orléans.

Et enfin lui, sa réputation n'était pas usurper manipulateur et sans pitié étaient les mots qui résumait le nom de Klaus Michealson. Je l'avais aperçu à de rare reprise dans la demeure, il n'y restait que très rarement et lorsqu'il était présent, il s'enfermait dans son atelier. Tout les domestiques avaient peur de lui d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas peur de qui.

La journée de la veille avait été très étrange, j'avais cru comprendre que les Michaelson avaient eu de la visite puis avaient tous disparu et ensuite ils ont refait leur apparition suivie de Klaus qui portait une fille dans ces bras. Il l'avait fait installer dans sa chambre, était redescendu parler à ses frères avant d'y retourner. Tout le reste de la journée avait été calme puis en soirée on entendit des hurlements.

 _ **Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile love, tu sais parfaitement de quoi je veux parler**_

 _ **De toute façon SA. NE. TE. REGARDE. PAS.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Sweetheart je t'en pris ne joue pas avec mes nerfs**_

 _ **Et qui te dis que je joue, monsieur je suis l'hybride originel et tout le monde doit s'incliner devant moi...**_

J'en étais sous le choc, je me demandais qui avait le courage de parler de cette manière à Klaus Michaelson sans craindre sa colère puis rien.

...

Sentant la frustration des maitres des lieux les autres employés s'étaient mis à l'écart et j'étais la nouvelle je fus de corvée de cuisine.

J'attendais dans la cuisine lorsque je vis deux filles une blonde et une métisse pénétrer dans la pièce. Elles me regardèrent d'une manière étrange comme ci elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais finis par me donner leur commande et je m'exécutai immédiatement.

C'est là que je le vis entrer, il était au téléphone c'est là qu'il s'arrêta, m'adressa un regard et pris le plat de la blonde pour le jeter à la poubelle. La fille en question se leva pour protester mais il fit comme ci il n'avait rien entendu et s'en alla.

En écoutant la conversation des deux filles je mis enfin un visage sur la voix de la fille d'hier. J'avais cru comprendre qu'elle s'appelait care, cela devait surement être le diminutif d'un prénom du genre Carole, Carlie, Caroline... mais qu'importe tant que cette fille m'était utile pour mener à bien mes plans.

Klaus Michaelson avait fait souffrir ma famille, je ferai souffrir la sienne.

POV Caroline

En marchant dans les couloirs, j'étais tombé sur Elijah.

 **Miss Forbes, bonjour** dit il poliment comme à son habitude

 **Bonjour**

 **Veuillez me suivre** rétorqua t'il en me fessant signe

On était dans le hall, je m'étonnais à remonter les escaliers et à passer devant de la porte de la dite chambre de Klaus. Elijah s'arrêta devant la porte juste à côté et me fit signe d'entrer.

 **Celle-ci est la votre** me dit il

 **Comment cela la mienne** demandai j'étonner

 **Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois vous laisser. Je crois que vos vêtements sont déjà rangés et Niklaus m'a demandé de vous faire savoir qui vous attend dans trente minutes, le temps pour vous de vous installer.**

Je n'eu le temps de rien rajouter de plus qu'il était déjà parti. Mais pour qui ce prend t'il ce Klaus, ce n'était pas le fait que ma chambre ne me plaise pas loin de là mais pour qui se prenait il pour décider de tout pour moi. J'aurais vite fait de lui exprimer mon mécontentement mais avant cela je devais je changer.

Après avoir pris une douche, j'optai pour une robe marron avec des motifs simples que j'accompagnai d'une veste en jean et une paire de ballerine. Je fini de me préparer en trente minutes mais je m'assieds sur mon bureau et me mise à griffonner sur un papier 30 minutes de plus avant de me décider de sortir de ma chambre, s'il tenait tant que cela à me voir, il pourrait attendre un peu.

Je descendis de ma chambre et trouva Klaus au salon avec un calepin dans la main. Il le ferma lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence et se mit debout.

 **Love**

 **Klaus**

 **Elégante comme toujours**

 **Merci et maintenant ?**

Il m'indiqua la sorti et nous nous retrouvâmes dans un jardin derrière la maison une table y avait été dressé.

 **Mademoiselle** dit il en me tirant ma chaise

 **Merci** dis je par pure politesse en m'asseyant

Nos plats avaient déjà été dressés on se mit donc à manger. Le repas était étrangement calme. Mais s'il croyait que c'est moi qui allais ouvrir la conversation, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil.

 **J'espère que la chambre est à ton goût** finit-il par demander

 **Elle est confortable** dis je en levant à peine le visage de mon assiette

 **Ton assiette est à ton goût ?**

 **...**

 **Va-t-on continuer à nous échanger ces banalités d'usage ou tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu avais à me dire** ; dis je avec un total désintéressement

 **Oui tu as raison je crois qu'il est temps tout d'abord je tiens à éclaircir mon comportement de tout à l'heure**

 **Oui !**

 **Il est hors de question que tu manges n'importe quoi venant de n'importe qui**

…

 **Et en ce qui concerne Hayley, oui j'ai couché avec elle et elle est tombée enceinte** ; dit il avec force comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids

Les mots de Klaus raisonnaient dans ma tête comme des coups de poignards, finalement cette garce réussissait à obtenir tout ce que j'avais.

 **C'est en partie pour cette raison que je suis restée à la New Orléans et que ta grossesse n'a pas été un si grand choc pour** **moi** continua t'il

 **Si je comprends bien, tu as couché avec la fille que je déteste le plus après Katherine et ca ne suffisait pas, tu l'as aussi mise enceinte et moi comme un conne…**

J'eus un déclique.

 **Attends un peu, cela signifie donc que lorsque tu es revenu à Mystic Falls, elle était enceinte de toi et tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire. Toi et tes love je veux ta confession, tu as su bien jouer tes cartes et me voila avec toi à la New Orléans. Bravo !** dis je en lui fessant une révérence

 **Love ?** essaya-t-il de me calmer

 **Ne m'appelle plus comme cela, je te l'interdit** ; dis je au bord des larmes, je ne devais pas craquer, en tout cas pas devant lui

Je me levai aussitôt et m'en allai, j'avais envi de prendre l'air.

FIN DU POV

Klaus était resté là, regardant Caroline s'en aller après une énième dispute « _quand est ce que ca se terminera enfin_ » se demanda t'il. Il sentait à quel point elle était blessée mais il savait aussi qu'elle le pardonnerait, elle lui a toujours pardonné ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Il était toujours dans ses pensés lorsque Elijah vint le rejoindre.

 **Et alors, comme cela s'est passé avec miss Forbes**

 **Comme je m'en doutais mais ca va lui passer**

 **Toujours aussi sure de toi mon frère**

 **Kol, as-tu bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé ?**

 **Oui oui oui** dit il avec un profond ennui. **Je me suis assuré que ta petite chérie soit surveillée 24h sur 24. Tu ne serais pas un peu maso sur les bords** ajouta t'il

 **Fait juste ce que je demande, ton avis m'intéresse peu**

 **Moi je dis cela mais je ne dis rien** dit Kol avec un faux air innocent

 **Tu l'as fait surveiller Niklaus** s'étonna Elijah. **Je doute qu'elle apprécie**

 **Ne t'en fait pas Elijah, cela fera une chose de plus qu'elle pourra ajouter à sa** **liste** **''** _ **des raisons pour lesquelles je déteste Klaus Mikaelson''**_ ; justifia Klaus

 **Oui 'Lijah, elle connait bien le caractère de notre frère. Bon les garçons je vous laisse, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il y a une charmante demoiselle en plus dans cette maison et ce serait vraiment impoli de ma part de ne pas aller la saluer sur ceux je vous laisse** ; dit il avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

 **Mais arrive-t-il à notre frère ?** demanda Elijah

 **Il doit avoir trouvé une nouvelle distraction en la personne de Bennett**

 **Ah !**

 _..._

Kol était d'assez bonne humeur ce matin là. Klaus avait autorisé à Bonnie de s'installer dans la demeure sachant pertinemment que cela calmerait caroline et qu'avoir une sorcière qui défendrait les mêmes intérêts que lui à ses cotés lui serai utile.

Bonnie marchait dans le manoir un peu perdu.

 **Chérie, tu cherches quelque chose ?** demanda t'il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

 **Rien qui ne t'intéresse Kol** dit elle avec un profond désintéressement

 **Comment peux tu dire cela, tu es quand même notre hôte** plaida t'il

 **Je te connais assez Kol. Tu n'en as rien à faire** dit elle en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. **C'est là qu'elle se retourna et aperçu caroline par la fenêtre. Excuse-moi mais mon assistance est demandée ailleurs** elle se retourna aussitôt dans la direction de son amie pour la rejoindre.

Kol aurait voulu l'arrêter mais voyant la direction qu'elle empruntait, il décida de laisser passer pour cette fois, il avait tout son temps avec elle de toute manière. Il prit alors la résolution d'aller rejoindre Klaus peut être lui il serait un peu plus drôle.

...

 **Déjà de retour** demanda t'il sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête en direction de celui qui s'avançait vers lui

 **Comme tu le vois mon frère** dit il en s'assaillant juste en face de lui. **Nos chères invitées ne sont pas d'une humeur très coopératives aujourd'hui donc j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps avec mon cher grand frère**

 **Sérieusement** dit Klaus un sourcil levé

 **Sérieusement** répéta Kol sourire aux lèvres. **Alors que faisons-nous** dit il en lançant des morceaux de raisins dans sa bouche

 **Rien**

 **Allez Nik soit un peu jouer, tu ne vas qu'en même pas passer la journée à brayer du noir, on en a suffisamment entre nos deux canons en mode KGB, Rebekah qui fait la tête et Elijah ben c'est Elijah mais il faut avouer que depuis un certains il est passé de stoïque à distrait. Il me fait un peu penser à toi à certains moments on dirait qu'Haley lui fait carrément perdre la tête à ce pauvre garçon** ; compléta t'il en souriant

Klaus eut un petit sourire en pensant à son frère.

 **Hayley** dit il avec un presque moqueur

 **C'est maintenant que ca me vient à l'esprit que je n'ai pas vu notre petite louve depuis hier** ne chercherait elle pas à éviter ta blonde ?

 **Peut être** dit il pensif

 **Bien j'abandonne, fait moi signe quant le Nik qui sait s'amuser sera de retour**

 **Niklaus, je crois que cela pourrait t'intéresser** intervint Elijah qui venait d'arriver téléphone en main

 **...**

 **Tyler Lockwood a été aperçu dans la ville** continua t'il

 **Apparemment mon vœu a été vite exaucé** dit Kol en voyant Klaus se lever de sa chaise le regard noir. **On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser.**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que ca vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon week-end.

Je dois vous avouer qu'il a été très difficile pour moi de commencer ce chapitre, il m'a fallu tout le week-end et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai réussi à écrire quelques que choses vos avis sont alors les biens venus

Merci à **Klarolineforever2** pour sa reviews du chapitre 7 j'espère que celui-ci t'a aussi plu.


	9. Chapter 9 Tu es pour moi

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai un peu été occupé cette semaine. Vos reviews me sont allé droit au le cœur. Merci encore à :**

 **Victoria92 :** ravi que cela t'ai plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

 **Klarolineforever2 :** je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les faire se disputer, je pense que cela montre bien leur relation un peu compliqué. Concernant la servante, je vous prépare une petite surprise. J'ai entamé une ré correction de mes premiers chapitres suivant ton conseil et celui d'autres lecteurs et je dois avouer ce n'est pas très facile. Quand tu t'es déjà fait une idée du scénario, tu as tendance à omettre certains éléments importants. Et encore merci, tes remarques sont très constructives.

 **Guest :** voici la suite qui j'espère plaira et ravi de te compter parmi mes lecteurs

 **Caline (Guest) :** bien venu à toi et ravi que cela t'ai plus. La réponse est dans ce chapitre, j'espère ne pas te décevoir

 **P.S : j'ai entamé une ré correction de mes chapitres que je posterais surement dans une semaine ou deux. Il y aura probablement une modification des évènements de certains chapitres. Dans tout les cas, je vous en ferais part au cas où pour que vous puissiez garder le fil. Merci aux nouveaux qui me suivent et qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris et …**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 8 : Tu es pour moi**

 **Depuis combien de temps ?** interrogea Klaus avec impatience

 **Ce matin, il vient juste d'arriver en ville, je viens de recevoir l'information de l'un de tes hybrides qui l'a reconnu** expliqua Elijah

 **On dirait que la concurrence arrive** ; siffla Kol

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?** s'enquit Rebekah en ce joignant à ses frères

 **Enfin debout ma chère sœur, il était temps** souffla Kol

 **Weh ! weh ! weh ! alors ?**

 **C'est juste que notre frère doit aller rendre une petite visite à une vieille connaissance** ; dit il le sourire aux lèvres

 **Plus clairement** s'énerva la blonde

 **Je vais m'absenter, Rebekah, surveille Caroline et veille à ce qu'elle ne quitte pas la demeure. Kol, toi tu viens avec moi** commanda Klaus

 **Pourquoi est ce que je dois faire du baby-sitting** se plaignit Rebekah

 **Car vois tu, petite sœur… or sut, j'ai oublié la suite** rétorqua Kol. **Eclate-toi bien** ; ajouta t'il en s'éloignant avec Klaus

 **Quelle corvée** souffla Rebekah. **Pourquoi ne t'ont ils pas confiés cette tache ?** demanda t'elle au seul frère qui se tenait encore devant elle

 **Car vois tu, petite sœur, je dois réparer tes bêtises** ; expliqua t'il en s'en allant

…

Rebekah marchait dans la demeure, elle n'avait surement pas envi de passer la journée avec les deux meilleurs amies du dopplegänger. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour passer le temps puisqu'elle était coincée dans le manoir.

 **Super super super** ; souffla t'elle

 **Dure journée ?**

 **Stefan, que fais-tu là ?** dit elle se retournant

 **En fait, je cherchais Caroline**

 **Hum !** se vexa-t-elle. **Tu la cherchais. Et qu'aviez-vous de si spécial à faire**

 **Non rien de particulier, care était d'assez mauvaise humeur ce matin, je voulais savoir si ca l'était passé**

 **Je crois qu'elle est avec la sorcière**

 **Ok, je vais les laisser alors. S'il te plait explique-moi**

 **Quoi ?** rétorqua t'elle perplexe en l'entente de la question

 **Il y a quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis hier. Nous avons été tous choqués et perplexes lorsque nous avons appris que care était enceinte, mais pas vous. Cela m'intrigue**

 **Oui en fait, on n'a pas été énormément surpris car ce n'était pas une première pour nous**

 **Attend un instant, tu veux me dire…**

 **Oui, une autre femme est tombée enceinte de Klaus** ; le coupa t'elle

 **Qui c'est et où est l'enfant ?**

 **Pour répondre à tes questions, il s'agit d'Hayley et malheureusement elle a perdu le bébé**

 **C'est bien de la même Hayley qu'on parle ?** demanda t'il encore choqué par la nouvelle

 **Oui Hayley Marshall** précisa t'elle

 **Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé au bébé ?**

 **Je n'ai pas trop envi d'en parler** dit elle avec un air sombre

 **Désolé, je voulais juste savoir**

 **Pas la peine de t'excuser, c'est juste que je préfère oublier ses événements tragiques** justifia t'elle avec un air encore plus sombre

…

 **Care attend**

 **Bonnie, c'est toi ?** demanda caroline en tentant de cacher ses larmes

 **Qu'est ce qu'il ya care ?**

 **C'est un vrai salaud, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici** continua Caroline de parler sans faire attention à la question de son amie

 **Caroline ?** rétorqua celle ci la secouant pour la faire sortir de ses pensées

 **Bonnie** ; dit la blonde en éclatant en sanglot

Caroline raconta à son amie ce que lui avait révélé l'originel.

 **Ca alors !** cria Bonnie perplexe

 **Bonnie, tu vois**

 **Caroline, tout ce que je comprends de ton récit c'est qu'effectivement tu es amoureuse de Klaus**

 **Quoi ? je te raconte ce qu'il a osé faire et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire**

 **Care, que veux-tu. N'oubli pas que ces temps là tu étais avec Tyler et que ta relation avec Klaus était plus que compliqué, donc techniquement, tu ne peux pas vraiment l'en vouloir**

 **Mais…**

 **Il n'y a pas de mais Caroline, tu veux juste prendre la fuite. Tu cherches toutes les excuses possibles pour t'éloigner. Je ne porte pas vraiment Klaus dans mon cœur après tout ce qu'il nous a fait, mais il faut avouer l'évidence**

 **Il nous a tellement fait souffrir**

 **Mais ca ne t'a pas empêché de coucher avec lui**

 **Oui je sais** ; dit Caroline en se masquant le visage

 **Care, je ne voulais pas te faire te sentir mal. Je dis juste que il faut laisser passer les choses et faire des compromis pour le bien être de votre enfant**

 **Tu as raisons Bonnie, ma réaction de tout à l'heure a été un peu excessive. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'a fait si mal**

 **Ca doit être les hormones** ; rétorqua la brune en éclatant de rire

 **Probablement** ; rétorqua son ami en l'accompagnant dans son rire **. Je m'ennuis, qu'est ce que tu penserais d'une balade en ville**

 **Je ne sais pas trop et je doute que ce cher Klaus laisse faire**

 **Allez, je m'en fiche de ce que peux bien penser ce Klaus. On est dans une ville pratiquement française et on ne va pas la visiter ? c'est hors de question**

 **Ok care t'a gagné. Allons visiter la New Orléans**

…

Il était au Rousseau. Sirotant un verre. Il observait ce qui l'entourait, l'endroit était bien calme. Une fille passa à côté de lui, il l'interpella.

 **Mademoiselle s'il vous plait** s'adressant à la barmaid

 **Oui, que puis je pour vous**

 **Auriez vous vu cette jeune fille ?** demanda t'il en montrant la photo

 **Oui, il y a deux jours je pense, elle était là avec deux personnes une brune et un garçon**

 **Et vous sauriez où ils ont pu aller**

 **Non je n'en sais rien, ils ont du déjà quitter la ville. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'ils venaient rendre visite à un ami qui aime l'art et le luxe d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit**

 **L'art et le luxe vous dites, ca ne peut donc être que**

 **Klaus !** s'écria la barmaid

 **Bonsoir Camille, ca fait toujours autant plaisir de te voir** dit il le sourire aux lèvres

 **Merci. Kol, toi aussi tu es là** grimaça-t-elle

 **Ne t'inquiet pas aujourd'hui je serais sage comme une image** jura t'il la main droite levé

 **Je l'espère bien, je ne veux pas qu'il se produise la même scène que la dernière fois** ; commanda t'elle

 **Mais chérie** ; supplia t'il. **Ne me dis pas que tu m'en veux encore**

 **Excuse nous Camille mais nous avons à discuter avec le jeune homme ici présent** ; dit Klaus en s'asseyant à côté de Tyler

 **D'accord je vous laisse, mais je t'en pris Klaus, pas de carnage** quémanda-t-elle en s'en allant

 **Tyler Tyler Tyler** fit il en déposant sa main sur son épaule. **Cela fait longtemps.** **Dis-moi, quel vent te ramène à la New Orléans ? Ne me dis pas que je t'ai manqué** ; sarcasme l'hybride

 **Loin de là, j'avais juste envi de changer d'air** répondit il tout simplement

 **Du tourisme ?** proposa Klaus. **C'est vrai que cette ville est magnifique** ajouta t'il avec un sourire mauvais

 **Yeh !**

 **J'ai appris le petit froid qu'il y avait entre toi et la belle Caroline. C'est vraiment triste** fit il un faux air débité

 **Oui c'est cela. Tu as du bien t'en réjouir**

 **Oui, je dois le concéder que je n'ai pu m'empêcher un petit rictus lorsque Rebekah me l'a dit**

 **Tu en as bien profité pour sauter sur l'occasion** cracha t'il en relâchant enfin le regard du verre posé devant lui

 **Oups, tu es au courant** fit il un faux air désolé

 **Tu semblerais l'oublier Klaus mais rien ne se cache à Mystic Falls**

 **Oui, c'est l'un des nombreux inconvénients des petites villes** ; rétorqua t'il les yeux en l'air

 **Ton frère est bien calme aujourd'hui** dit il en détournant le regard vers Kol

 **C'est bien plus marrant de vous observer** ; répondit tout simplement le principal intéressé

 **On va jouer au chat et à la souris encore longtemps Klaus ?** demanda t'il en perdant patience

 **Tout dépend de toi. Tyler**

 **Où est-elle ?**

 **Qui cela ?** fit Klaus incrédule

 **Je sais qu'elle est à la New Orléans avec toi**

 **Vraiment et tu sais aussi bien que si c'est le cas, je ne la laisserais pas repartir à moins qu'elle le veuille absolument**

 **Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure apparemment, toi et ta manie de tout contrôler. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te laisserais jamais Caroline**

 **Elle a déjà fait son choix. Je te conseille de déguerpir de ma ville. La seule raison pour laquelle ta tête est encore accroché au reste de ton corps est du au fait que cela pourrait contrarier ma belle et je ne souhaite en aucun cas qu'elle soit contrarier. En tout cas pas en ce moment**

…

 **Si demain je te recroise dans cette ville, on ne fera pas que bavarder**

Klaus se leva et sorti un billet de son pote feuille qu'il jeta sur la table.

 **C'est ma tourné, il ne faudrait pas que tu repartes avec un mauvais souvenir de la New Orléans** dit il en s'en allant. **Au plaisir de ne plus te revoir** ; compléta t'il avant de sortir du Rousseau suivi de kol

Tyler était resté assis et silencieux sur sa chaise. Il frappa d'un coup le verre qui se trouvait devant lui. Celui ci brisa sous la force phénoménale de l'hybride.

Comment osait-il, Caroline était faite pour lui. Au départ il avait abandonné mais après la petite entrevue qu'il avait eu avec elle au manoir des Salvatore, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait encore et qu'il ne laisserait pas Klaus gagné une fois de plus en obtenant tous sur quoi ses yeux se posent c'était hors de question.

Il se leva et sorti du Rousseau.

…

 **Or, Klaus se n'était pas drôle, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre lui voir lui briser deux ou trois côtes** se plaignit Kol

 **Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre petit frère** ; expliqua-t'il tout simplement en continuant de marcher

…

 **Waouh ! c'est magnifique**

 **Tu vois donc que j'avais raison**

 **Oui c'est vrai. Regarde là bas une boutique d'objet magique** ; dit Bonnie en montrant de la main la boutique à son ami

 **Oui**

 **Je dois absolument y aller**

 **Moi je n'en ai pas très. Mais toi va y je vais t'attendre dans la boulangerie d'en face**

 **T'en ai sure care, je pourrais y aller une autre fois** demanda Bonnie en la regardant

 **J'insiste** rétorqua Caroline en poussant son amie vers la boutique

 **Ok mais je ne serais pas long** s'enquit la brune en s'avançant

 **Prend tout ton temps Bonnie, j'ai besoin de beaucoup de chocolat** compléta t'elle

 **Mais ne t'empiffre pas trop garde en un peu pour moi**

 **Je ferais des efforts mais je ne te promets rien** dit elle malicieusement

Bonnie entra dans la boutique pendant que caroline traversa la route pour rejoindre la boutique de gâteaux, la pâtisserie française la rendait complètement folle.

 **Par ici mes délices** s'extasia t'elle

Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la boutique lorsqu'elle le vit.

 **Tyler !** fit elle choqué

 **Caroline enfin je t'ai enfin retrouvé**

 **Tyler attend…**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai réfléchit je me suis comporté comme un vrai crétin. Oublions tout et donnons nous une seconde chance, partons en voyage** la coupa t'il en la prenant la main

 **Mais…** bégaya-t-elle

 **Oui je sais c'est soudain mais je t'en pris, vient avec moi** dit il en la regardant dans les yeux

 **Hum !**

Il regarda derrière le dos de celle-ci et remarqua un des hommes des Klaus.

 **Dépêchons nous, Klaus m'a déjà remarqué** rétorqua t'il en la tirant avec lui. **Nous devons partir dès maintenant**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

 **Pauvre Caroline, elle ne sait plus vraiment où elle en est.**

 **Kol : ce n'était pas drôle le Klaus VS Tyler**

 **Raissanaomie : oui je sais mais ca aurait fait genre homme des cavernes si il avait dit ''toi, ne t'approche pas de ma femme''**

 **Kol : moi je voulais de l'action**

 **Raissanaomie : ne boude pas Kol, j'y réfléchirais pour les prochains épisodes**

 **Kol : c'est super, vite la suite et je veux plus d'apparition moi. Je suis quand même le plus beau de la fratrie des Mikaelson**

 **Raissanaomie : ok, je vais voir cela mais je ne te promets rien :-p**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour une KLAROLINE, SECONDE CHANCE.**

 **Je vous adore.**


	10. Chapter 10 : Arrête

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Un grand merci à :**

 **Noominaome :** ravi que cela t'es plu et merci de continuer à me suivre.

 **Caline (Guest) :** salut à toi, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions. Mais une chose est sure, ce Klaus ne va pas mais alors pas du tout apprécier. Je ne t'en dis pas plus je te laisse le découvrir. Moi aussi j'adore la '' **kolatitude''** , je ne peux m'en passer mais il m'est un peu difficile de mieux l'intégrer. Concernant les reviews pour ma fiction ''A l'épreuve'' je vais voir ce qui cloque merci pour le message.

 **Klaroline-stebekah-forever :** merci beaucoup

 **KlarolineForever2 :** merci pour la review, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 : Arrête**

Bonnie sorti de la boutique tout sourire avec un sac rempli d'objets qu'elle avait acheté.

 **Care c'était super** dit elle en regardant autour d'elle et ne voyant personne. **Que suis-je bête, elle m'a pourtant bien dit qu'elle m'attendrait dans la boutique d'en face** ; pensa t'elle en se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué

Elle entra dans la boutique et aperçu une fille blonde de dos.

 **Désolé mais il y avait tellement de choses intéressantes, je m'y suis perdu** déclara t'elle en s'approchant de la blonde en question

La blonde se retourna et Bonnie constata avec horreur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ami. Elle regardait autour d'elle, la boutique était petite et presque vide, elle ne la voyait nulle part et commença à paniquer.

Elle sortit alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de Caroline. Elle recommença à respirer normalement lorsqu'elle entendit celui-ci sonner.

 **Care, enfin tu m'as fait…**

Bonnie fut interrompue lorsqu'elle tomba sur le téléphone de Caroline au sol et à l'entrée de la boutique. Quelque chose était arrivée à Caroline, elle en était certaine. Elle sorti son téléphone et composa le seul numéro qui la vint en tête.

…

Il se promenait dans le jardin en compagnie de Rebekah lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'était Bonnie, elle était complètement paniquée.

 **Bonnie, calme toi, recommence**

 **J'étais en ville avec Care …**

 **Comment cela en ville** ; l'interrompu Stefan

 **On avait envi de faire un tour en ville, je me suis arrêté dans une boutique pour acheter certains objets. Caroline n'avait pas très envi de venir avec moi je l'ai laissé seul l'espace d'une seconde et elle a disparu, je n'ai retrouvé que son portable par terre** ; continua t'elle toujours aussi affolé

 **Quoi ? comment cela ?** intervint Rebekah qui avait arraché le téléphone des mains de Stefan

 **Je ne sais pas où est caroline** ;rétorqua Bonnie faiblement

 **Bonnie calme toi, dit moi où tu es, on arrive tout de suite** ; demanda-t'il en reprenant le portable des mains de la blonde

Après avoir obtenu l'information, Stefan raccrocha.

 **Nik va me tuer** déclara la blonde en se tenant la tête

 **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** dit il en posant les mains sur les épaules de celle ci

 **J'étais sensé la surveillé** justifia t'elle

 **Ne t'en fais pas on va la retrouver et tu n'es pas la seule fautive si tu n'avais pas passé la journée avec moi, peut être cela ne serait arrivé ou peut être pas** rétorqua t'il en asseyant de la consoler

 **Je dois en informer Nik** ; fit elle en tournant le dos pour retourner à l'intérieur

…

 **Que faisons-nous maintenant ?**

 **Moi je retourne au manoir, toi tu peux faire ce que bon te semble** ; dit il sans même adresser un regard à son frère

 **Ok Nik, c'est comme tu veux mais saches que…**

Kol fut interrompu dans ce qui semblait être un monologue par une sonnerie de téléphone.

 **Qu'il y a-t-il Bekah ?** décrocha Klaus

 **Nik en faites c'est que…** ; bégaya sa sœur

 **Rebekah…** clama Klaus en perdant patience

 **Caroline a disparu** ; lâcha t'elle d'une traite

 **Quoi ? je croyais t'avoir dit de la surveiller** ; hurla t'il

 **Oui mais…**

 **Explique moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé** ; la coupa t'il

 **Elle était avec la sorcière, c'est là qu'elle a disparu**

 **Où ?**

 **A deux pâtés de maison du Rousseau**

Celui-ci raccrocha à la suite.

 **Près du Rousseau elle a dit, cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose** ; intervint Kol

 **Tyler** compléta Klaus la rage dans les yeux

…

 **Tyler, attends** cria caroline qui en avait mare de courir

 **Nous devons rapidement quitter la ville**

 **Je ne peux pas** ; dit elle en s'arrêtant

 **Care, ne me dit pas que tu l'aimes**

 **Non, ce n'est pas cela**

 **C'est quoi alors le problème**

 **C'est juste que Bonnie et Stefan sont là avec moi, je ne peux pas disparaitre sans rien leur dire** ; mentit elle. **Attends je les appelle.**

Elle fouilla sa poche et ne retrouva pas son portable. « _Il a du tomber_ ; pensa t'elle ».

 **Je ne retrouve pas mon portable**

 **Ne t'en fais pas, lorsqu'on sera assez loin d'ici, on les enverra un message. Ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien** dit il en voyant son inquiétude

Tyler stoppa aussitôt un taxi.

 **Déposez nous à l'aéroport** dit celui en montant dans le taxi, entrainant caroline avec lui

…

 **Klaus, je suis…**

 **Bonnie soit jolie et tais toi** la coupa t'il nerveusement. **Contente toi de la localiser** ; compléta t'il en s'entaillant le poignet y versant quelques goutes sur une carte

 **Elle se dirige à l'aéroport** dit elle après avoir terminé l'opération

 **J'ai l'impression que cette fille cherche à s'éloigner de toi par tous les moyens terrestres à sa disposition mon frère, hier en train, aujourd'hui en avion, je me demande ce que se sera demain** ; ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Kol en souriant, Klaus le fusilla du regard

 **Ce chien de Tyler n'a pas intérêt à être avec elle** ; pesta Klaus en se mettant en route. **Tu en as assez fait aujourd'hui Bonnie retourne au manoir** ; ordonna t'il sans même se retourner

 **Ne le prend pas contre toi mon cœur mais tu connais mon frère lorsqu'il est en colère, vaut mieux pas le contrarier** , rétorqua t'il en voyant que Bonnie voulait contester l'ordre de Klaus. **Peut être cette fois ci, ce sera un peu plus divertissant, moi qui croyait que ma journée allait être ennuyeuse** ajouta Kol en suivant son frère après s'être assuré que Bonnie avait bien suivi les ordres

…

Le taxi s'était arrêté devant l'aéroport. Tyler paya la course et sortit du taxi en tenant Caroline par la main.

 **Allons-y** dit il en entrant dans l'aéroport

Une fois sur place, il prit le vol le plus proche. Il manquait quinze minutes avant l'embarcation.

 **Le Canada !** s'exclama t'elle paniqué

 **J'y ai de la famille**

 **Mais pourquoi aller si loin ?**

 **C'est juste pour un temps ne t'en fait pas**

 **Décidément ton idée ne me plait pas Tyler** dit elle en secouant négativement la tête

 **Caroline qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?** demanda t'il en tenant son visage dans ses mains la regardant dans les yeux

 **C'est** **Stefan et Bonnie qui …** tenta t'elle de justifier en bégayant

 **Caroline ce n'est pas tout, tu me caches quelque chose** s'enquit il ne détachant pas son regard du sien

 **Tyler, c'est difficile à dire mais…** commença t'elle

 _ **The flight in destination of Canada is ready for the departure, the passengers are asked to really want to go to the cabin of embarking / Le vol en destination du Canada est prêt pour le départ, les passagers sont priés de bien vouloir se rendre à la cabine d'embarquement**_ _; fit une voix à l'interphone_

 **On doit y aller** l'entraina Tyler. **On en discutera pendant le vol** ; ajouta t'il

…

 **Mais où est-elle ?** demanda Klaus en regardant un peu partout dans l'aéroport

Puis Klaus et Kol entendirent la réplique de l'annonce et se dirigèrent tous deux vers la piste.

…

 **Tyler attend !** cria caroline

 **Quoi encore Caroline ? Tu ne fais que trainer des pas, regarde nous sommes les derniers en embarquer. C'est maintenant ou jamais Caroline que décides-tu**

 **Jamais**

Cria Klaus qui venait de faire son apparition suivie de Kol. En effet, celui ci avait hypnotisé les employés de l'aéroport pour qu'ils confirment la présence de Caroline et qu'il le laisse passer.

 **Tyler Tyler Tyler** déclara celui-ci en un hochement négatif de la tête. **Je t'avais pourtant laissé une chance de t'en aller tranquillement de la ville mais tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de toucher à ce qui m'appartenait** ; compléta-t-il

 **Caroline ne t'appartient pas** déclara Tyler en se plaçant devant la blonde pour la couvrir. **Et elle ne t'appartiendra jamais**

 **Je ne parlais pas concrètement d'elle mais plus tôt de cela** sourit Klaus en pointant du doigt le ventre de caroline. Tyler n'y compris rien

 **Ne me dites pas que** sourit à son tour Kol

 **Non je doute qu'il soit au courant sinon il n'aurait pas fait cette bêtise** ; déduisit Klaus en regardant son frère

 **Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?** questionna Tyler

 **En fait Tyler Caroline et moi…** commença Klaus

 **Inutile ne me le rappeler, je sais que vous avez couché ensemble**

 **Non c'est plus compliqué que cela, en faites notre belle blonde est…**

 **Tais toi Kol, cela ne te regarde pas** cria t'elle

 **Caroline** finit par dire Tyler en détournant le regard vers la jeune fille. **Celle-ci ne pu placer un mot**

 **Caroline attend un enfant de moi. Enfin c'est dit** lâcha l'hybride stoïque

Tyler était sous le choc, cela ne pouvait être vrai. Celui-ci regarda la concerné, attendant une désapprobation de sa part mais rien. Elle se contenta juste de hocher positivement la tête les yeux mouillés. « _Donc c'est vrai_ ; pensa t'il ». Klaus s'avança vers lui, le soulevant du sol par la gorge.

 **Tu comprendras donc que je ne puisse te laisser disparaitre avec ma belle** déclara-t'il le tenant toujours aussi fermement

 **Klaus arrête** cria Caroline en se jetant à son bras pour le forcer à le lâcher

Klaus lança un regard à Kol qui compris tout de suite et tien Caroline par les bras, l'obligea à lâcher l'hybride et à rester sur place.

 **Par ici ma belle**

Kol tenait celle-ci qui se débâtait et criait.

 **Klaus je t'en pris**

 **Je suis désolé ma douce mais ce petit chiot à besoin d'une petite leçon, juste pour le rappeler qui je suis**

Klaus le balança contre un mur. Tyler s'y écrasa et se releva faiblement mais avec sa vitesse vampirique, Klaus se tenait déjà devant lui, le couvrant de couts. Le pauvre crachait du sang. Il essayait de se défendre mais l'hybride originel était évidemment plus fort que lui.

 **Achève le Nik qu'on en finisse** finit par dire Kol qui tenait toujours Caroline

 **Non non non, si tu fais cela Klaus, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais jamais** ; hurla celle-ci

Klaus se tenait à présent debout face à Tyler. Il hissa celui-ci du sol.

 **Tu es pathétique, j'en ai mare de supporter ta présence. Je ne cesse de t'épargner et tu ne sembles pas m'écouter et revient toujours à la charge.** **Cette fois ci je ne prendrais aucun risque** dit il en rama cant un bout de bois à ses pieds qu'il enfonça dans son corps. **Je** **n'ai qu'à faire un seul mouvement et TU ES MORT** l'hybride s'apprêtait à empoigner son prisonnier lorsqu'il sentit une pression s'exercer sur lui qui le propulsant en arrière

 **Sauve toi** dit le responsable à l'attention de Tyler

 **Caroline, tes yeux, ils sont…** celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il aperçu Klaus se lever. **Il prit la fuite aussitôt**

 **Caroline, comment as-tu ?** demanda t'il en se relevant, remarquant son frère inconscient. Celle-ci s'évanouie

…

Tyler était blaisé, il se sauvait, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Il avait échappé de justesse à la mort et il avait bien vu que maintenant, c'était différent, Klaus n'hésiterait plus à le tuer, même sous les yeux de Caroline. C'est là qu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il su à cet instant que cela en était finit. Il s'écroula au sol de dos en attendant sa fin qui ne vint jamais mis à part une forte douleur qui le fit échapper un cri. Ensuite il sentit du sang sur ses lèvres et en bu.

 **Lève toi, on ne doit pas trainer ici** une voix féminine le soulevait par le bras celle-ci avait retiré le bois qui était enfoncé dans son corps

 **Qui est tu ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et le fit tout simplement monter dans une voiture qu'elle démarra.

 **Le sang que je t'ai donné te permettra de refermer tes blessures le temps que je puisse te trouver autre chose** finit elle par dire

 **Merci** formula t'il reprenant son souffle

 **Je ne l'ai pas fait par bonté d'âme, nous avons un ennemi en commun**

 **Klaus ?**

 **Oui et si tu es prêt à accepter mon aide, on pourra le détruire**

 **Comment ?**

 **J'ai déjà une avance sur toi j'ai réussit à entrer à leur service qu'en dis tu ?**

Celui-ci lui tendit la main en signe de réponse.

 **Tyler**

 **Kaissi**

 **Et que fait-on Kaissi?**

 **D'abord je dois te présenter à quelqu'un**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

 **Oui je sais, c'est trop cruel mais j'avais prévenu certains d'entre vous d'une éventuelle surprise. Vous vous êtes fait une opinion sur la mystérieuse fille du chapitre 7 désolé mais vous allez encore vous en faire car je vais un peu entretenir le secret à son sujet, je vous promets que vous ne serrez pas déçu, du moins je l'espère.**

 **Les cartes se mettent en place et les personnages principaux de ma fiction sont presque tous là.**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous remercie de continuer à me suivre.**

 **Raissanaomie : content**

 **Kol : c'était mieux que rien**

 **Care : mieux que rien, mais il a faillit le tuer**

 **Kol : cesse de raller chérie**

 **Care : Raissaaaaa**

 **Raissanaomi : je ne risque pas m'en sortir si je dois contenter tout le monde**

 **Kol : et moi j'en ai mare de ne parler qu'au post chapitre**

 **Bekah : et encore c'est épuisant**

 **Kol : tais-toi Bekah**

 **Raissanaomie : Elijah a raison, vous êtes pire que des gamins.**

 **Au prochain chapitre remontrance et dispute ou plus encore si vous êtes sage. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

 **P.S : Je souhaite une bonne rentrée d'avance aux concernés.**

 **Je vous adore.**

 **Et à la semaine prochaine !**


	11. Chapter 11: Rapprochement et Kolatitude

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Je vous avais promis un chapitre remontrance et dispute mais j'ai changé d'avis sur un coup de tête. Vous ne le savez probablement pas mais j'écris sur le vif donc je ne prévois absolument pas se qui peut ce passer. Cette semaine j'ai eu le blous et j'ai craqué pour une** _ **Kolatitude « il est trop ce mec »**_ **. Je vous laisse donc découvrir le cocktail d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Vous vouliez plus de Kol alors, j'espère que vous serrez servi.**

 **Un grand merci à :**

 **Noominaome (Guest):** merci pour tes encouragements

 **EthanSky :** bienvenu à toi ravi de savoir que ma fiction te plait. Tu as raison cette belle blonde pardonnera toujours notre Bad boy mais il n'est pas temps pour que Tyler disparaisse, j'ai de grands projets pour lui. Merci pour ta review

 **Hine59 :** merci à toi et bienvenu. T'inquiet j'ai bien reçu tes reviews, c'est juste qu'il y a une période d'attente pour l'affichage mais je les reçois toutes par mails donc même ci elles ne sont pas visible je peux les lire tout de suite. Et merci encore pour tes gentilles reviews

 **Caline (Guest):** Bravo à toi, tu as tapé juste. Suis-je à ce point prévisible je me pose des questions. Comme toujours merci encore pour la review

 **Klarolineforever2 :** merci encore, ta théorie est assez intéressante. Et pourquoi pas cela pourrait être drôle et bravo car toi aussi t'as tapé juste. J'y réfléchirais mais je n'en dis pas plus merci encore pour la review

 **Bonnie (Guest):** bienvenu et merci pour la review c'est toujours un plaisir de découvrir que de nouvelle personne aime ton œuvre. P.S : a moi aussi ca m'arrive la flemme et je fais un oula'' dans tout les cas merci d'avoir participé

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 10 : Rapprochement et Kolatitude**

Klaus rentra dans le manoir en tenant caroline évanouie dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans le canapé en fut immédiatement rejoint par les autres.

 **Nik** souffla Rebekah de soulagement

 **Care** crièrent Stefan et Bonnie en cœur

 **Et moi alors** se plaignit Kol qui les rejoint. Celui-ci reçu pour seul réponse un regard glacial de son frère

 **Mais pourquoi est elle dans cet état ne me dis pas que** ; interrogea la sorcière en fixant Klaus

 **Mais pour qui me prends-tu ?** aboya l'hybride. **Elle s'est évanouit après avoir m'empêché de tuer ce chien de Lockwood**

 **Quoi Tyler est à la New Orléans ?** s'étonna Bonnie

 **Et elle a réussi à t'arrêté !** s'exclama Stefan

 **C'est sans compter la raclé qu'elle a donné à Kol** ; compléta Klaus

 **Mais non** protesta le concerné

 **Le plus étrange était ses yeux** ; continua l'hybride

 **Ses yeux**?

 **Oui, ils étaient dorés… Dorés comme ceux d'un loup garous** ; finit il par dire

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la pièce. Avant que Rebekah ne le brise.

 **Cela n'est pas impossible. Lorsqu'Hayley était enceinte, elle était devenu plus puissante, en tout cas plus puissante qu'une louve normale**

 **Ta théorie se soutient. En principe les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer mais les lycanthropes si. Le corps de Caroline n'étant pas apte à porter un enfant, celui-ci a probablement été modifié et je suis pratiquement sure que c'est le sang du bébé qui en est responsable** expliqua Bonnie

 **Caroline est donc devenu un hybride** ; déduisit Stefan. Un hochement de tête de la part de Bonnie fut sa seule réponse

 **Je m'en doutais un peu** se contenta de dire Klaus en prenant à nouveau Caroline dans ses bras pour la faire monter à l'étage

Les autres s'étaient dispersés laissant seul Bonnie et Kol.

 **T'es encore là toi, je me doutais que tu ne résisterais pas à mon charme bien longtemps** dit Kol le sourire aux lèvres

 **Cela n'a rien à voir Kol, je voudrais juste savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Tyler**

 **Qu'aurais je pour cette petite information ?** demanda t'il avec une voix coquine

 **Une grande reconnaissance de ma part** poursuit elle

 **Pas assez »**

 **C'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir** ; fit elle en croisant les bras

 **Une soirée »**

 **Non** ;catégorisa Bonnie

 **Deux heures rien que toi et moi et tu sauras tout. Allez, tu sais bien que tu n'obtiendras rien de Klaus après ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce n'est que deux heures que crois-tu qu'il puisse se passer**

 **Rien du tout »**

 **On est bien d'accord. Ces derniers temps je m'ennuis. Je te promets, il ne se passera rien, même si tu te jettes sur moi et me déchire tous mes vêtements** jura t'il une main en l'air

 **Ok, mais tes fantasmes resteront tes fantasmes** ; grogna t'elle

 **Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Pour tout te dire, on a trouvé ta copine entrain de se faire la malle avec le louveteau. Tu te doutes bien que ce cher Niklaus n'a pas apprécié. Il a voulu le tuer**

 **Quoi ?** s'étonna Bonnie

 **Ce qu'il aurait évidemment bien pu faire s'il n'avait pas été interrompu par sa chérie en mode Terminator. En passant ce film est génial. Bref blondie est intervenu et louveteau s'est fait la belle. End.**

Bonnie resta silencieuse.

 **Le plus étonnant est que celui-ci semblait n'être pas au courant des dernières nouveautés. Il doit être quelque part entrain de digéré la nouvelle, cuvant son vin** récita il en sifflant

 **Donc les autres ne lui ont rien dit »**

 **Cela signifie dont que le Scooby gang n'est pas si uni que cela, en tout cas pas quand cela ne tourne pas autour du dopplegänger »**

 **Tu as tord** le rectifia t'elle

 **Prouve moi le contraire** la défia t'il

Elle ne pu rien dire.

 **Bon à demain soir mon cœur** dit il en lui faisant un baisemain

 **Demain !** fit-elle étonnée

 **Pour notre rendez vous, ne me dit pas que tu l'as vite oublié cela m'attristerait** fit il une main sur son torse freinant une fausse douleur

 **Mais on avait dit deux heures**

 **Tu ignores le nombre de choses qu'on peut faire en deux heures** il lui fit un clin d'œil

Bonnie fronça les sourcils.

 **Quoi ? si tu veux beaucoup plus de temps bien sur cela peut s'arranger** _ **pretty heart**_ s'enquit il en s'en allant sans même laisser le temps à la sorcière de placer un seul mot

 **Qu'il peut être exaspérant**

…

Stefan était assis à la terrasse du manoir, celui qui donnait dans le jardin. Il fut rejoint par Rebekah.

 **Klaus est avec elle, ne t'en fait pas, elle va bien** dit elle en voyant celui-ci s'apprêter à parler

 **Donc Tyler est venu jusqu'ici chercher Caroline** rétorqua t'il pensif

 **Oui, on dirait que certaines ont plus de chances que d'autres en amour** ; souffla la blonde d'un air triste en s'asseyant à coté de lui

 **Hé ! est ce que sa va ?** s'enquit-il

 **Oui mais j'ai l'impression d'être maudite, tout d'abord il y a eu le chasseur, Marcell, Matt, toi, toutes de relations foireuses**

 **Tu peux te consoler en te disant que tu n'es pas seule. Tu sais, il fut un moment ou j'avais perdu la mémoire, je ne rappelais de personne, ni de mon frère, ni d'elle. J'étais tellement serein ces temps là. Plus de démons, plus d'âme torturé, j'étais comme un livre neuf qui ne demandait qu'à écrire son histoire puis j'ai retrouvé la mémoire** raconta t'il

 **C'est vrai qu'il serait bon de tout oublier, repartir de zéro »**

 **Faire de nouveaux papiers et aller au Mexique, visiter l'Italie»**

 **Last Vegas** proposa t'elle

 **Last Vegas ?** fit il étonné mis amusé

 **Oui on ferait fureur dans les casinos** lâcha t'elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Désolé**

 **Non ce n'est pas grave**

 _Vraiment Rebekah « on » pensa t'elle_

 **Pour te dire vrai des fois je pense réellement faire cela, tout lâcher** renchérit il perdant son sourire

 **Je me rappelle qu'une fois tu m'avais demandé de t'effacer la mémoire, en tout cas en ce qui concerne tes sentiments pour le double**

 **Oui je me rappelle aussi que tu t'étais bien foutu de ma tête** ; dit il arquant un sourcil, un faux air vexé

 **Il faut dire qu'on a bien évolué depuis cette époque là** ; lui sourit elle

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** demanda t'il remarqua un objet au loin flottant sur l'eau

Vient avec moi demanda Stefan entrainant Rebekah avec lui.

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Stefan ?** demanda t'elle complètement perdu

 **Suis-moi tout simplement** se contenta-t-il de dire

Celui-ci l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à un petit étang. Il sauta dans une barque.

 **Mademoiselle** proposa t'il tendant la main en s'inclinant

 **Mais Stefan !** fit elle amusé mis surprise

 **Allez vient ca ne risque rien**

Celle-ci finit par céder et monta dans la barque.

 **Ca fessait longtemps que je n'étais pas monté dans une barque, la dernière fois c'était avec…** il perdit ses mots

 **Katherine** devina t'elle

 **Oui** »

 **Tu sais concernant ta demande d'autre fois** ; commença-t-elle

 **Merci Rebekah mais je me suis rendu compte en perdant ma mémoire que tout était important. Les bons et mauvais moments, les joies et les peines, les humiliations, si on ne vie pas tous cela on n'évolue pas. Et pour nous qui sommes morts mis à part ces deux là** dit il en pointant le manoir du doigt le manoir **. Enfin bref nous ou moi j'ai besoin de cela pour me sentir vivre**

 **Je suis ravi de l'entendre** ; lui sourit-elle

 **Alors mademoiselle Mikaelson et vous ? qu'est ce que vous avez toujours rêvé…VRAIMENT de faire ?**

 **J'ai toujours vécu en fonction de mes frères, en fonction de Klaus. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. Peut être ne suis-je pas assez courageuse pour le faire ?** se contenta de répondre la blonde

 **Je ne pense pas, le fait de penser d'abord à sa famille n'est pas une faiblesse**

 **Mais trop le faire c'est s'empêcher de vivre**

 **Tu sais Damon et moi nous n'avons pas toujours été comme cela. C'était mon grand frère, mon modèle. Il réussissait tous ce qu'il voulait, je rêvais de le ressembler. C'est lui qui m'a même appris à jouer au foot**

 **Sérieux**! fit-elle étonnée et amusé. **Les choses ont bien changés aujourd'hui**

 **Pas tant que cela tu sais. L'histoire avec Katherina nous a séparés et je ne voudrais pas que cela se répète avec Elena** il baissa la tête

 **Tu l'aimes encore ?** l'interrogea t'elle

 **Brisé oui, l'aimé je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, peut être oui, peut être non. Certes j'ai retrouvé la mémoire mais les évènements que j'ai vécu ne sont plus aussi intenses que dans mes souvenirs** rétorqua t'il toujours tête baissé

 **Alors pourquoi ne pas s'en créer de nouveaux** proposa t'elle en souriant

 **Pourquoi pas** répondit il redressant sa tête pour la regarder en fin dans les yeux

 **Quoi ?** demanda t'elle se sentant rougir de l'intensité de son regard sur elle

 **Non rien** ; fit il détournant le regard

Rebekah détourna aussi le regard, fixant le lac. Elle y déposa légèrement sa pomme, la faisant survoler l'eau. L'endroit était calme, on entendait des voix à des kilomètres.

 **Magnifique** prononça t'il dans un murmure

 **Tu as dit quelque chose ?** s'enquit-elle en détournant son attention du lac

 **Rien d'important**

Ils restèrent ainsi complètement silencieux durant une vingtaine de minutes.

 **Je pense que je vais retourner à** l'intérieur finit elle par dire, brisant le silence qui s'était installé

 **Oui c'est préférable**

Il descendit de la barque la tendant la main.

 **Grazie ancora signore Salvatore** (merci encore monsieur Salvatore) remercia t'elle en souriant dans une révérence

 **Fu un piacere signorina Mikaelson** (ce fut un plaisir mademoiselle Mikaelson)

…

POV Caroline

 _Flash back_

 _Kol me tenait et m'empêchait de bouger. Je criais mais il n'en était rien, aucun des deux ne m'écoutait. Je fixais Klaus qui avait enfoncé un pieu dans le corps de Tyler. Il allait le tuer, j'en étais sure._

 _Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tuer Tyler, il n'avait rien fait, il n'était au courant de rien. Pourquoi devait-il mourir parce que ce Klaus l'avait décidé. Hors de question._

 _Je sentis une force s'emparer de moi. Je réussi à me défaire des entraves de Kol et lui brisa la nuque. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol comme un pantin. Je me précipitai sur Klaus pour l'empêcher de tuer Tyler et y parvint. Celui-ci réussit à s'enfuir et ensuite le noir total._

 _Fin du flash back_

Je me réveillai en sueur, regardant autour de moi et constatai avec horreur qu'il était là, assis juste en face. Sur le coup je ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il était assis sur le canapé, une main soutenant son visage il était endormi et semblait si paisible.

Il ne devait pas dormir profondément car il ouvra les yeux lorsque je posai le premier pied sur le parquait. Je remontais automatiquement sur le lit.

 **Caroline »**

 **Sors d'ici »**

 **Il faut qu'on parle »**

 **Tu allais le tuer** dit elle tétanisé

 **Mais que voulais tu que je fasse, que je te laisse aller avec lui ? »**

 **Ca se sont mes affaires »**

 **Et bien non caroline, toutes les décisions que tu prendras devront avoir mon avale temps que tu porteras cet enfant dans ton ventre** ordonna t'il

 **Tu n'en as pas le droit** fit elle se mettant à pleurer

 **Mais bon sang caroline à quoi pensais-tu ? même ci tu étais parti avec lui, que crois tu qu'il aurait pensé en découvrant que tu étais enceinte de moi** il fit une pause. **Et crois moi, il n'aurait pas sauté de joie. Tyler serait prêt à tout pour m'atteindre et en cela il aurait trouvé une parfaite occasion de s'en prendre à moi**

Celle-ci ne dit rien.

 **Tu n'as pas idée des contres temps qu'il m'a causé ici. Tu crois connaitre Lockwood mais tu te trompes**

 **Tu n'es pas mieux** finit-elle par dire

 **Oui, mais moi au moins je ne tente pas de le cacher. Tu peux en témoigner** ; il souffla. **Puisque tu vas bien et que tu ne tiens pas plus que cela à me voir je te laisse. Je reviendrais te voir plus tard** ; ajouta t'il en pointant une tasse à son chevet. **C'est pour toi**

Klaus quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Je restais là, prostré à ma position initiale je détestais me sentir comme cela, je détestais me sentir faible face à lui mais je pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer.

FIN POV

Une fois dans les couloirs, il fut stoppé par Kol qui tenait son téléphone en main.

 **Coup de fil d'Lijah. Puis qu'une certaine personne refuse de répondre à ses appels, il me fait l'informer qu'il rentrera plus tard que prévu**

 **Alors soit, qu'il fasse comme il désire** lança il en mettant une main sur son visage. **C'est tout ?**

 **Bon puisque tu en parles…**

 **Dans ce cas je m'en vais prendre une douche, j'empeste encore l'odeur de ce chien** le coupa Klaus prenant le chemin de ses appartements ignorant son frère boudant qu'il l'est coupé la parole

…

 **Qu'il y a-t-il, tu n'as pas eu ta dose d'humour et sarcasme ?**

 **Vois tu petite sœur, je sens un mauvais carma dans cette maison, l'air y est pesante**

 **Rien de nouveau** ; concéda Rebekah buvant un verre de sang

 **Mais en ce qui te concerne** commença t'il en approchant son visage du sien comme pour scruter chaque émotion. **Tu as l'air je ne sais pas comment le décrire…**

 **Alors ne le fait pas** trancha t'elle

 **Laisse-moi trouver le mot adéquat** insista-t-il. **Heureuse, c'est bien cela HEUREUSE. Mais qu'est ce que tu me caches** ; il arqua un sourcil interrogateur

 **Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Kol** ; fit elle agacé s'éloignant de lui

 **Je m'en fais un devoir de le découvrir** ; clama t'il

 **Alors je te souhaite bien du courage** lança t'elle sans même prendre la peine de se retourner

Kol déambulait dans le manoir avant de s'arrêter devant la chambre où se trouvait Bonnie. Il poussa la porte et se mit dans l'encadrure. Bonnie était en sous vêtement, un ensemble boxer noir fouillant dans ses valises pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre elle ne remarqua pas sa présence.

 **Et bien si c'est ta tenue pour ce soir que tu cherches, celle-ci me convient parfaitement** finit-il par dire un ton coquin

 **Kol !** s'exclama t'elle choquée

 **Sort d'ici** cria-t'elle en lui balançant un objet

 **D'accord** ; abdiqua t'il. **Mais à ce soir 20h, habille toi décontracté, on va faire une parti. Ensuite ne t'étonne pas si tu me sautes déçu** ; fit il un brin mystérieux

Sur ces mots il disparu. Bonnie était restée sur place, n'y comprenant rien puis son téléphone sonna.

 **Bonnie »**

 **Oui Elena »**

 **Je suis désolé de t'appeler comme cela mais on a un grave problème. Une personne très puissante, on a besoin de toi à Mystic Falls**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

 **Bonnie va-t-elle rester avec Caroline ou aller une fois de plus au secours d'Elena ?**

 **Sera-t-elle la seule à s'en aller si jamais elle en fait le choix ?**

 **Quelle sera la nouvelle surprise pour Caroline ?**

 **Tout cela à découvrir au prochain chapitre.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je remercie ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris ou qui me suivent.

Please ne m'en voulez pas trop, nos tourtereaux seront bientôt réuni tandis que d'autres seront séparés.

Je pense que les fans du _**Stefbekah**_ ont été bien servi et que _**Kol**_ ne viendra plus ce plaindre.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

Hip hip hip vos avis m'aideront beaucoup.

Je vous adore !

A la semaine prochaine !


	12. Chapter 12 : Rien qu'un au revoir

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 11 : Rien qu'un au revoir**

La voiture se gara devant un entrepôt. La brune descendit du véhicule et actionna un levier qui les ouvrit le chemin.

 **Par ici** fit elle

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** l'interrogea t'il

 **Tu pourras te planquer ici quelques temps, je t'apporterais le nécessaire** expliqua t'elle

 **Et qu'en est il de la personne dont tu devais me présente**

 **Oui, c'est …**

Elle fut interrompue par un coup de téléphone.

 **Oui halo !… il est avec moi… je l'ai emmené à l'entrepôt… il souhaite vous rencontrer… oui… oui… mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait mieux de… ok c'est compris** discuta t'elle au téléphone

Après son coup de téléphone, elle se retourna pour faire face à Tyler. Celui-ci l'interrogeait du regard.

 **Changement de programme** déclara Kaissi. **La personne que je devais te présenter est pris. Je te laisse ce téléphone, à partir de lui tu recevras tes instructions**

 **Comment cela ''mes instructions'', il est hors de question que j'obéisse aveuglement à une tierce personne dont j'ignore l'identité** gronda t'il

Elle se précipita sur lui et le plaqua au mur, un couteau sur la gorge.

 **Écoute-moi bien, j'ai pris un grand risque en te sauvant la vie et je ne vais pas tout te laisser gâcher sous un caprice. Tu n'es pas prêt à obéir aux ordres très bien dans ce cas pli bagage et disparait de cette ville.** Elle s'éloigna de lui. **Sache que sur cette terre il y a deux catégories de personne les leaders et les seconds. On ne peut pas atteindre le sommet sans passer par l'autre** ; elle rangea sa lame. **Alors que décides-tu, tu es prêt à être un second ?**

 **Oui je vous suis** dit il finalement à contre cœur en se redressant

 **Parfait** fit elle avant de s'en aller

…

POV Klaus

Il était hors de question que je laisse Kol déblatérer une de ses bêtises dont il en avait si bien le secret. Je me retournais donc dans mes appartements, j'avais absolument besoin d'une douche.

Après avoir pris ma douche froide, je me jetai sur mon lit tête la première maugréant « _j'aurais du le tuer_ pensais je. _Je sens que je vais le regretter_ ».

Aussitôt que je m'étais allongé je me relevai et enfilai mes vêtements. J'avais passé une demi-journée à courir après Caroline et une soirée entière à veiller sur elle, j'avais énormément de temps à rattraper et pour arranger la situation Elijah était aux abonnés absent.

Je sortis de ma chambre et m'apprêtai à quitter le manoir lorsque Bonnie m'interpella.

 **Qu'y a-t-il**? demandais je froidement, je n'étais pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse perdre mon temps

 **Je dois me rendre à Mystic Falls, il y a un problème là bas** ; m'expliqua t'elle

 **C'est une blague !** m'exclamais-je

 **Les voyageurs attaquent la ville** ; justifia-t-elle

 **D'où tu retournes à Mystic Falls** clarifiai je

 **Oui**

 **Ce que tu peux faire m'intéresse peu mais ta copine là haut** il montra du doigt. **A tendance à partir au quart de tour et à filer à l'anglaise**

 **Oui je…**

 **Et il est bien évidement hors de question qu'elle t'accompagne** la coupa t'il

 **Oui c'est surtout de sa protection dont je voulais te parler. Dans l'un des vieux grimoires de ma grand-mère j'ai trouvé une formule de protection**

Je fus tout à coup intéressé par ce quelle avait à me dire.

 **Elle consiste à lier deux personnes** commença t'elle

 **Ne serais ce pas mettre une cible sur sa tête que de la lier ?**

 **Non, ce sort ne relie pas la vie mais les âmes**

J'arquai un sourcil.

 **Avec le mot adéquat, tu pourras voir à travers ses yeux et ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressent mais attention tu n'auras aucun contrôle sur son corps** continua-t-elle

 **Cela me semble intéressant, ce sera plus simple de veiller sur elle** ; en déduis je. **Je te fais confiance que ce sort ne cours aucun risque**

 **Bien évidement !**

 **Bon je te laisse le lui annoncer. En passant quand peut être fait le sort**

 **Ce soir, je partirai à l'aube**

 **Parfait** trancha t'il

POV Externe

Bonnie était remontée pour parler à Caroline et lui avait expliqué la situation.

 **Si je comprends bien la situation, tu va me lier** ria t'elle comme ci elle délirait. **A lui**

 **Je dois retourner à Mystic Falls, il n'y a que lui qui peut efficacement assurer ta protection**

 **Comment cela, qu'y a-t-il à Mystic Falls ?**

 **Les voyageurs veulent s'emparer de la ville**

 **Attends un peu** ; rétorqua t'elle en se levant. **Pourquoi n'a tu pas commencé par cela**

 **Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas le plus important en ce qui te concerne**

 **Mais** se plaignit la blonde

 **Il y a pas de mais caroline, tu ne dois pas quitter cette ville**

 **Ok** récita la blonde

 **Tu laisseras Klaus veiller sur toi pendant mon absence même ci il nous insupporte »**

 **Ok »**

 **Tu n'essayeras pas de me suivre »**

 **Ok »**

 **Arrêt de plaisanter care je suis sérieuse** exigea t'elle en souriant

 **Oui je sais** sourit son amie à son tour

 **Bon je dois y aller, je dois préparer le sort**

Caroline avait passé pratiquement toute la journée dans sa chambre, elle se sentait étouffé et décida d'aller faire une petite promenade.

 **Stefan t'es là !** s'exclama t'elle en remarquant le jeune italien

 **Care** cria t'il en la prenant dans les bras. **Tu m'as fait une belle frayeur tu sais**

 **Désolé, c'est juste que je me sentais étouffer »**

 **Oui je peux comprendre. Care ?**

 **Oui »**

 **J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Matt, je lui ai demandé de me tenir informer sur ce qui ce passe à Mystic Falls. Je sais qu'ils ont prévenus Bonnie pour obtenir son aide et je pense y retourné avec elle** déclara t'il. **Du moins le temps que le problème soit résolu**

 **Donc toi aussi tu t'en vas ?**

 **Oui, j'en ai déjà discuté avec Bonnie on quitte la ville demain matin** expliqua t'il

 **Mais que vais-je faire ici sans vous, vous allez tellement me manquer** ; se mit elle à pleurer

 **Toi aussi care, toi aussi** rétorqua t'il en la consolant

 **Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec cela** ; fit elle en essuyant ses larmes. **Si ca continu, je vais devenir une vrai madeleine**

 **Ne t'en fait pas, ca va aller tout va bien se passer**

 **Je vous retrouve enfin** ; cria une voix qui s'approchait

 **Tu as déjà terminé avec ce que tu avais à faire ?** demanda la blonde

 **Oui tout est fait** répondit la voix

 **Bon les filles je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire** ; déclara Stefan avant de se lever et partir

POV Stefan

Je l'avais remarqué au loin m'observer entrain de discuter avec Caroline. Lorsqu'elle constata que je l'avais ressentit, elle détourna le regard et rebroussa chemin je me levais donc laissant Caroline avec Bonnie pour la rattraper.

 **Rebekah attend** l'appelais-je

Elle se retourna.

 **Désolé pour tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas convenable de vous observer de cette manière** s'excusa t'elle

 **Rebekah, je tenais absolument à te dire au revoir** commença-t-il. **En faite je…**

 **Merci de prendre la peine de me dire au revoir mais tu n'es pas obligé de te justifier, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux**

 **Oui mais je voulais juste te le dire, te dire que…**

 **Merci Stefan, excuse moi mais je dois y aller, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire**

Je la regardais s'éloigner de cette manière et je me sentais étrangement triste, si triste de devoir la quitter et je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

FIN DU POV

Le soir était venu et il était tant de commencer le sortilège.

 **Enfin Elijah, il était tant »**

 **Niklaus !**

POV Elijah

Niklaus m'avait téléphoné et m'avait fait part de la situation.

 _Flash back_

 _Après l'affaire importante dont je devais me charger, j'avais décidé de ne pas rentrer directement au manoir, j'avais quelqu'un d'important à rencontrer._

 _J'étais dans les bois lorsque je fis encercler par de hommes, des suicidaires à mon avis._

 _ **Que venez vous faire ici, ce sont nos terre**_ _; s'enquit l'un des hommes_

 _ **Rien qui ne vous concerne je le regrette**_ _répondais je tout simplement_

 _ **Vous n…**_ _commença un autre_

 _ **Arrêtez, il est avec moi**_ _; cria une voix qui les stoppa immédiatement_

 _Les hommes s'éloignèrent après un regard que les lança la brune._

 _ **Elijah ?**_

 _ **Bonsoir Hayley**_ _; la salua t'il_

 _ **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**_ _l'interrogea t'elle toujours aussi surprise_

 _ **N'ai-je donc pas le droit de rendre visite à une amie ?**_

 _ **Non non ce n'est pas cela je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir**_ _; fit elle en commençant à marcher avec moi dans les bois_

 _ **J'en suis alors ravi**_

 _ **En passant désolé pour l'accueil mais avec tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville, les autres se méfient beaucoup des vampires**_

 _ **Ce n'est rien je comprends tout à fait. Dis-moi comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **Je vais bien mais je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour être**_ _ **parti sans convenablement dire au revoir**_

 _ **Oui en parlant de cela**_ _commença t'il_

 _ **Il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était le comportement le plus logique à adopter. Je n'avais plus ma place avec vous et on sait tout les deux que la relation entre cette chère Caroline et moi n'est pas des plus harmonieuses. Crois moi le choix serait vite fait dans n'importe quelle situation entre nous deux, n'oublions pas qu'elle porte en elle la rédemption de Klaus comme tu le dit si bien**_

 _ **Je ne parlais pas de cela en demandant comment tu te sentais**_ _; reprit il._ _ **Comment tu gères la situation ?**_

 _ **Je fais moins de cauchemar si c'est en cela que tu veux en venir, j'ai été incapable de protéger mon enfant**_

 _ **Ne te rejette pas la faute quand ce n'est pas le cas, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est la même chose en ce qui concerne Niklaus. Il se sent tellement coupable qu'il ressent un besoin presque incontournable de tout contrôler. Il faut que je vous mettiez bien en tête que vous n'y êtes pour rien**_

 _J'avais passé toute la journée avec elle, elle me raconta sa situation, les problèmes avec sa meute. J'avais décidé d'informer Niklaus que j'allais mettre plus de temps mais comme une fâcheuse habitude il ne répondit pas à mon coup de fil donc je prévins Kol._

 _Lorsque je me décidai à rentrer au manoir je reçu un coup de fil de mon frère._

 _ **Niklaus !**_

 _ **Quand penses tu nous faire l'honneur de ta présence mon frère ?**_

 _ **D'ici quelques minutes je suis en route pour le manoir**_

 _ **Il était temps**_

 _ **Kol m'a fait part de ce qu'il s'est passé avec le jeune Lockwood**_ _; commençais-je_

 _ **Oui pour cela je m'en chargerai plus tard**_ _s'enquit-il_

 _ **N'ai ce pas une mauvaise idée de ta part que de t'en charger toi-même**_

 _ **Cela ne regarde que moi**_ _me coupa t'il._ _ **De toute façon ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant. Bonnie doit retourner à Mystic Falls, elle va me lier à caroline pour que je puisse plus efficacement assurer sa protection**_

 _ **Mademoiselle Bennett va donc nous quitter. En quoi consiste ce sort ?**_

 _Fin du flash back_

FIN POV

 **Puis que nous sommes là…** ; débuta Bonnie

 **Où est Rebekah ?** demanda Elijah

 **Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire** répondit Kol en s'asseyant sur le canapé un total désintéressement dans la voix

 **Et je présume que tu ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne** l'interrogea Elijah

 **Pas très intéressant mais ce qui l'ai beaucoup plus c'est ce que tu fessais depuis tout ce temps**

Le concerné ne répondit rien et détourna le regard, Bonnie repris.

 **Il est alors temps d'y aller**

Ils quittèrent donc tous le manoir pour se retrouver dans une clairière.

 **Nous pouvons commencer Klaus, Caroline approchez vous**

Les deux concernés avancèrent et se placèrent face à face séparé par une pierre à la hauteur de leur taille. Bonnie vint se placer près d'eux et récita des incantations en latins. Un cercle de feu s'éleva et les entoura.

Bonnie tenait un bol qui contenait quelques herbes elle leur donna une lame et demanda à chacun d'entre eux de s'entailler et d'y déverser leur sang ce qu'ils fient. Elle prononça encore quelques mots et le bol s'enflamma. Lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, elle leur demanda de boire le contenu chacun à son tour ce qu'ils fient. Le cercle de feu disparu.

 **Bien le sort et scellé**

 **Comment savoir s'il a fonctionné ?**

 **C'est simple Klaus, retourne toi** ; il obtempéra. **Ferme les yeux visualise Caroline et dit ''Visio'' et maintenant**. Elle montra un objet à caroline. **Qu'est ce que je tiens dans ma main ?**

 **Un jeu de carte** ; répondit il

 **Maintenant tu as ta preuve je pense. Ce n'est pas tout mais nous devons nous mettre en route dès à présent désolé Care**

 **Mais … mais je croyais que vous deviez attendre jusqu'à demain** bégaya le blonde

 **Cela ne peut plus être le cas**

Bonnie prit son amie dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir et fut suivie par Stefan.

 **Tu ne me dis pas au revoir chérie, je suis triste. Ne t'en fais pas je garde notre rendez vous précieusement pour ton retour**

 **Je m'y attendais un peu au revoir Kol, Elijah, Klaus veille bien sur elle**

Fit-elle son au revoir.

 **Ne t'inquiet pas le bébé va bien, il y a un sort qui masque ses battements je crois qu'il s'estompera pour ses trois mois** ; adressa t'elle à caroline

 **Merci encore, je t'adore** ; la reprit elle dans ses bras

 **Moi aussi**

Bonnie et Stefan remontèrent dans la voiture en laissant un dernier au revoir et s'en allèrent.

 **Bon il est tant de retourner au manoir** ; finit par dire Elijah. **Niklaus !** fit il en remarquant celui-ci complètement absent

 **Oui j'arrive** s'enquit-il en les suivant

…

 **Ok ! ravi que tout ce soit bien passé, je rentre dans environ une heure… oui Elijah** ; répondit elle au téléphone

Elle était assise sur un banc dans un parc, elle rangea son téléphone. Elle avait reçu ce coup de fil et avait été obligé de s'en aller. Elle était triste d'avoir laissé penser à Stefan qu'elle l'en voulait alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, elle n'était rien pour lui et il ne lui devait rien, surtout pas des explications. Elle fut interrompu dans ces penses par une voix.

 **Excuse-moi pour le retard** fit la voix

 **La galanterie se perd** ; souffla-t'elle

 **Je suis ravi de te revoir Rebekah**

 **Que me veux-tu Marcel** lança t'elle un regard noir

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que cela vous à plus désolé pour l'attente.

Un grand merci à Klaroline-forever-stebekah et noominaome pour leurs gentils reviews ainsi qu'à jalanna pour m'avoir ajouté à ses favoris favoris.

 **Je vous adore et à la semaine prochaine.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Battements

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews :**

 **Klaroline-stebekah-forever :** voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant.

 **Hine59 :** pour répondre à tes questions, si Bonnie reviendra mais pas pour l'instant il faut bien donner un petit handicap à ce cher Klaus. Oui on reverra très prochainement Hayley dans ma fiction. Pour la surveillance de sa belle je pense que Klaus n'a plus trop de soucis à se faire. Concernant les autres questions c'est un mystère, j'y réfléchis encore.

 **Bonnie :** désolé mais il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour te revoir mais je te prévois un beau retour. Super contente que mon imagination te plaise, je te laisse donc découvrir la suite.

 **Caline :** merci j'espère que je te surprendrai toujours autant.

 **Ainsi que ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 12 : Battements**

POV Klaus

J'avais suivie les autres et était rentré au manoir. Je me demandais encore ce qu'il c'était passé je croyais que le sort qu'avait effectué la sorcière me permettrait juste de garder un œil constant sur ma douce mais c'était plus que cela et je l'avais senti.

Lorsque j'avais essayé de voir à travers elle, j'avais ressentit une telle sensation, des tas d'émotions. Il fallait absolument que je revive cela.

Il se fessait assez tard et j'avais attendu que ma belle dorme pour retenter l'expérience. J'entrais dans sa chambre aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas la réveiller, elle semblait si paisible, elle était tellement belle endormie, tel un ange tombé du ciel.

Je m'assieds juste et face d'elle et fit exactement comme la sorcière me l'avait dit, je fermais les yeux et me focalisait sur elle.

C'était si calme à l'intérieure de sa tête, surement dû au faite qu'elle dormait d'après Bonnie je ne pouvais que voir et ressentir que ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle fessait un rêve, elle avait l'air d'avoi ans, elle était devant chez elle, j'avais bien reconnu sa maison de Mystic Falls.

Elle était entrain de courir dans tout les sens fessant s'envoler son cerf volant. Elle courait, courait elle avait un sourire à pleine dent, elle avait l'air tellement heureuse. C'est là qu'elle se retourna et vit un homme qui s'approchait d'elle, je reconnu Bill Forbes. Distraite, son cerf volant s'envola et se coinça dans un arbre, elle fit la moue, je percevais parfaitement sa peine.

 **Papa regarde, mon cerf volant** fit elle en montrant l'objet coincé dans l'arbre

 **Ne t'inquiet pas mon cœur ton papa te le rapporte ton beau cerf volant** sourit Bill en caressant la joue de ce petit ange

Celui se dirigea vers l'arbre et réussi à atteindre l'objet qu'il mit entre les mains de la petite fille, celle-ci lui fit un sourire des plus rayonnants avant de continuer à jouer avec son jouet. Bill se retourna et pris la direction de la maison Forbes.

Tout à cout on entendit des cris encore des cris, elle semblait si effrayé, elle se statufia sur place. Bill sortit enfin de la demeure et sans un regard à la petite fille, il s'en alla. Celle-ci courrait après lui et criait son nom mais rien à faire, il ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était si triste, si triste mais lui il ne fit rien face à sa peine. « _Quel homme_ _ignoble_ » pensais-je comment pouvait-il faire une chose pareille à un tel ange.

Plus il s'éloignait plus l'obscurité se rapprochait d'elle jusqu'à masquer entièrement sa lumière. Lorsque je ne vis plus rien, je me mis à entendre des battements de cœur, plus rapide mais avec un son si mélodieux. Je me laissais bercer par cette douce mélodie, cette douce musique qui aurait plus rendre n'importe qui complètement fou, c'était bien lui.

C'était le même son que j'avais entendu lorsque j'avais essayé de voir à travers elle un peu plus tôt, la mélodie que je voulais retrouver et qui ne fessait que me hanter, les battements de mon enfant.

J'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux à contre cœur après quelques minutes de plus à savourer ce délicieux moment et je m'en allai, j'avais que trop mis de temps à l'observer.

POV Caroline

Je me réveillai le matin un peu déboussolé, j'avais fait un de ses cauchemars dans lequel je voyais mon père partir et me laisser et le départ de Bonnie et Stefan n'arrangeait rien à la situation.

J'étais descendu pour prendre un petit déjeuné et je constatai étrangement que la demeure était calme. Je me servi des céréales avec du lait que je commençais à déguster en remontant dans ma chambre lorsque je le vis descendre les escaliers.

 **Ils sont de moi** fut les seules paroles que je pu lui adresser en montrant mon bal de céréales, je n'avais surement pas envi qui ne me les balancent à la poubelle

 **Il y a un verre pour toi dans ta chambre** s'enquit il en avant de continuer son chemin

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre terminer mon petit déj. Et boire le verre de sang qu'on m'avait laissé ou plus tôt que Klaus m'avait laissé.

En parlant de lui, je l'avais trouvé très peu bavard aujourd'hui pas plus bavard que d'habitude avec la tension électrique qu'il existait entre nous mais il avait l'air un peu ailleurs oui c'est ca le mot, un peu ailleurs et triste. Il était carrément à mille lieux d'ici.

J'en avais mare, toute cette tension me stressait complètement. Certes il avait essayé de tuer Tyler mais il faut avouer que c'était en parti de ma faute si il avait complètement pété les plombs tout cela me fit penser que depuis mon arrivé il était au garde à vous, toujours sur le qui vive, je me demandais ce qui c'était passé à la New Orléans qui le rende presque paranoïaque. Je dis cela mais c'est un euphémisme. Il fallait absolument que je mette carte sur table avec lui avant de perdre complètement la tête.

Je sortis de ma chambre et descendis dans le grand salon.

 **Attention !** cria une voix loin de moi

Je me retournai et rattrapai l'objet.

 **Qu'est ce que sait ?** demandai-je interloqué

 **Mais tu vois** s'impatienta Kol indiquant ma main du regard

 **Une pomme !** m'exclamai-je

 **Et on a une gagnante** cria t'il. **Je commençais à désespérer pour les blondes**

 **Très drôle** ; ironisai je. **Où est ton frère ?**

 **Lequel ?** fit il en croquant calmement dans sa pomme

Je croisais les bras levant les yeux au ciel.

 **Sérieusement j'en ai deux, je ne suis pas magicien** se justifia t'il innocemment

 **Klaus !** soufflai-je

 **Ah ! lui, je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas le saquer celui là** ; arqua t'il un sourcil en continuant de manger sa pomme

 **Ce n'est pas ton problème, dis moi simplement où il est Kol »**

 **Tant d'agressivité injustifiée, tu devrais faire attention chérie** fit il en montrant du doigt mon ventre

Je mis instinctivement mes mains devant mon ventre tout en adressant un regard noir à Kol.

 **Ok ! du calme chérie, là tu me fais peur** abdiqua-t-il. **Il avait des choses à faire, il reviendra ce soir et il m'a expressément demandé de faire baby-sitting pendant son absence**

 **Merci »**

 **Et ta pomme tu vas la manger** fit il en montrant le fruit du doigt

 **Je crois que oui** ; je pris une bouché. **Elle est super bonne**

 **Oui je sais, si tu viens avec moi je vais te montrer quelque chose d'intéressant** ; me proposa t'il

 **Ok puis que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire »**

 **Parfait, attends moi d'abord ici »**

Il s'en alla et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un panier et me fit signe de le suivre.

 **C'est pour ? »**

 **Tu verras bien ma belle »**

Je le suivie dehors jusqu'à un recoin de la demeure, j'y aperçu un magnifique pommier.

 **Ha ! je comprends, on va cueillir des pommes** déclarai je m'arrêtant devant le bel arbre

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, tu traines des pas** ; cria t'il à mon attention

 **Mais… mais…** bégayai je n'y comprenant plus rien

On était à l'extérieur du domaine mais on continuait toujours de marcher, lui devant moi à sa suite. On arriva jusqu'à une clôture.

 **Attends ici** m'ordonna t'il avant de sauter par-dessus la clôture

Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir observer.

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Kol ? »**

 **Chut !** me commanda-t-il

Il tenait une corde entre ses mains et un énorme Bergé allemand se tenait juste devant lui. L'animal se jeta sur lui et celui-ci l'arrêta sans trop de difficulté avant de l'attacher avec la corde et lié l'animal à la clôture.

 **Tu viens ?** s'enquit-il un geste de la main

 **Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?** demandai-je complètement bouche bé

 **Relax boucle d'or, on va faire juste un peu de cueillette** sourit il

 **Mais n'y avait il pas un pommier un manoir ? et n'est ce pas une propriété privée ? »**

 **Oui et oui allez dépêche toi** ; il grimpa sur le pommier me tendant le panier. **Tu vas les attraper**

 **Quoi ? »**

 **Mais les pommes pardi, les pommes** chuchota-t-il

 **Super** soufflai je. **Me voila entrain de chaparder**

 **Parle moins fort, on va se faire choper** ; murmura t'il de nouveau en me lançant la première pomme. **Chaud devant !**

Je rattrapai instinctivement la pomme à l'aide d'un saut.

 **C'est de la triche** bouda Kol

 **Comment cela ? »**

 **On doit tout faire sans utiliser nos super pouvoir de vampire sinon ca ne sera plus aussi drôle** m'expliqua t'il

 **Ok ! »**

Il lança une autre que j'eu du mal à rattraper qui atterri directement sur mon front.

 **Hai !** m'écriai-je

 **T'es drôlement maladroitement** fit il en se mettant à éclater de rire

 _« Il se paye carrément ma tête celui là_ » pensai-je avant de ramasser la pomme par terre et la balancer sur lui, il l'esquiva.

 **J'ajoute à cela complètement NULLE au lancé. En passant les pommes par terre, on n'y touche pas**

Sur ces mots, il continua à me lancer des pommes. Après plus d'une heure et Kol presque sur le point de faire un choc par manque d'oxygène à force de rire parce que je laissai s'échapper plus de la moitié des pommes qu'il me balançait, je réussi à en avoir néanmoins sept. Oui je sais, pas top comme score vu le nombre de pommes qui tapissaient le sol.

Kol finit par descendre du pommier.

 **Bravo boucle d'or** me félicita t'il en mettant une main sur mon épaule

 **Hum ! Merci c'est gentil, mais tu t'es beaucoup plus payé ma tête qu'autre chose »**

 **T'inquiet chérie ce n'est pas encore terminé »**

 **Hé ! vous là bas** cria une voix

C'était un homme d'environ une quarantaine d'années aux traits sévères, il tenait un bâton.

 **Encore toi** cria le vieil homme

 **Chérie, il est temps de mettre les voiles »**

 **Arrêtez vous, arrêtez vous** hurlai l'homme à nos trousses

 **Mais où vas-tu ?** s'enquit Kol en remarquant que j'allais dans le sens contraire à lui. **Pas par là, le chien. Suis-moi** il prit ma main m'entrainant avec lui

 **C'est ridicule Kol on ne pourrait pas tout simplement flasher »**

 **Je te l'ai déjà dit c'est non »**

On courait dans la propriété, le vieil homme à nos trousses. On entra dans un jardin en forme de labyrinthe.

 **On est coincé »**

 **T'inquiet je connais la sortie »**

On continuait de courir comme des enfants l'homme derrière nous.

 **Ho ! ho !** s'exclama Kol

 **Quoi ? quoi ?** fis-je paniqué

 **Il a lâché les chiens. Dépêchons nous, il va nous avoir »**

 **Les chiens ! mais cet homme est complètement cinglé »**

 **Techniquement boucle d'or c'est nous qui sommes entrez chez lui** me sermonna t'il un faux sérieux

 **Très drôle Kol, très drôle »**

On continuait de courir lorsqu'un chien se plaça juste devant nous nous bondissant déçu. Kol me posa de côté et reçu le chien de plein fouet mais réussi tout de même à le coincé entre les branches des fleurs.

 **Kol ca va** m'inquiétai je me relevant

 **Il m'a eu, je ne peux plus avancer, tu dois continuer sans moi sinon il nous aura tous les deux, va y vie pour nous deux et ne m'oublie pas car…** fit il un air dramatique

 **Kol ! arrêtes ton cinéma** m'énervai je les bras croisé mais mis amusé

 **Ok ! je me lève** se vexa t'il bondissant sur ses pieds. **Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, les gens ne savent plus apprécier un bon jeu d'acteur de nos jours**

Le chien réussi à se libérer.

 **Allez au pas de course** cria t'il

 **Attends les pommes, elles sont tombées »**

 **Je te l'ai déjà dit celles qui tombes on ne les ramasse pas, on se contentera du reste »**

 **D'accord** fis je sceptique

 **Attends tu entends** me signala t'il

 **Non rien »**

 **C'est ca le problème, il y a plus aucun bruit. On se planque »**

 **Quoi ?** fis je avant de me retrouver propulser avec lui dans les bruissons

 **Chut !** **il est là »**

L'homme passa juste devant nous sans nous voir il souffla et finit par abandonner fessant rentrer les chiens.

On sortit de notre cachette et quitta la demeure.

 **Montre pour voir** fit il pointant le panier. **Quatre c'est pas mal on a fait une belle chasse** ; il sorti deux autres de ses poches et les rajoutèrent. **On a été cadeauté de deux de plus. Tiens**

Il me tendit une pomme « **pour récompenser l'effort** » ajouta t'il.

 **Qu'il y a-t-il boucle d'or ne me dis pas qu'elle ne te plait pas ma pomme »**

 **Non ce n'est pas cela »**

 **Ah ! tu éprouves des remords pour le monsieur »**

Je ne répondis rien.

 **Si ca peut satisfaire ta conscience, sache que c'est moi qui l'ai embauché pour surveiller les pommiers** ; rigola t'il

 **Hum !** m'exclamai-je choqué

 **Et oui, avec mes frères je m'ennuyais un peu donc j'ai décidé de me trouver une activité. J'avais prévu d'y aller avec ta copine mais comme tu étais là…**

Je finis par prendre la pomme dans sa main et la croquer. Avant d'éclater de rire suivie par lui.

 **Je dois l'avouer c'étais marrant, je ne m'étais amusé ainsi depuis longtemps »**

 **Oui je sais, c'est l'effet Kol** ; se vanta le nommé en arquant un sourcil, grossissant son égo

 **T'es plus sympa qu'il n'y parait** ; avouai je

 **Toi t'es plus marrante qu'il n'y parait** sourit-il à nouveau. **Ben on rentre avec notre butin avant que tonton Nik ne se rende compte de notre absence**

 **Si c'est pour l'autre là je ne m'en fais pas trop, je suis sure qu'avec le GPS qu'il a mis sur moi il sait déjà où je suis »**

 **Tu sais n'en veux pas trop mon frère, tout le monde le sait, c'est un obsessionnel du contrôle »**

 **Et bien moi j'aime ma liberté »**

 **Comme tout le monde boucle d'or, comme tout le monde »**

Nous continuâmes le trajet jusqu'au manoir à parler de tout et de rien.

…

On était à présent rentré au manoir, Kol déposa le panier sur la table juste en face d'Elijah.

 **Moi qui me demandait pourquoi le manoir était si calme** souffla Elijah levant les yeux de son livre. **Bonjour miss Forbes vous êtes rayonnante ce matin** s'adressa il à présent à moi

 **Bonjour Elijah** ; répondis je

 **Tu devrais arrêter de martyriser ce pauvre homme Kol** le sermonna l'ainé

 **Mais quoi, on s'amuse tellement bien tout les deux** fit il innocemment en croquant une pomme. **Ces pauvres ont un de ses gouts, hum ! Tu devrais augmenter sa paye** déclara-t'il en s'en allant

Ce dernier fut stoppé dans son élan par l'entrée de Rebekah.

 **Ce n'est pas une heure de rentrer jeune fille** ; fit il imitant la voix d'Elijah en regardant son poignet sachant pertinemment qu'il ne portait pas de montre

 **La ferme Kol** répliqua la concerné

 **Rebekah** la préviens Elijah

 **Super si vous me cherchez…** fit elle en s'en allant

 **Ben moi aussi je m'en vais, j'ai rendez vous. Boucle d'or au plaisir d'une autre matinée avec toi** conclu t'il par un clin d'œil en s'en allant à son tour

Je suivis le pas.

 **Veillez m'excuser Elijah**

Je remontais dans ma chambre je voulais me reposer.

…

J'avais passé toute la journée dans ma chambre. Attendant le retour de Klaus pour avoir ma discussion avec lui.

 **Hé ! boucle d'or, si tu cherches encore Nik je pense qu'il est dans sa chambre** déclara Kol en entrant sans se faire annoncer dans ma chambre

 **Ok ! merci c'est sympa »**

Sur ces mots il disparu. Je descendis de mon lit me dirigeant vers la chambre de Klaus. La porte était entre ouverte donc j'entrai. J'aperçu de la lumière dans une salle adjacente.

 **Klaus !** clamai-je me dirigeant dans la pièce concerné

Il n'y avait personne sauf des tableaux. « _ca doit surement être son atelier_ » pensai-je.

Il y en avait partout. Je m'avançai un peu plus et un attira mon attention. C'était un tableau inachevé à ce que je pouvais voir. Il représentait une petite fille avec un cerf volant dans la main avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

 **Mais c'est moi** m'écria je

 **Il te plait** me demanda Klaus en fessant son entré dans l'atelier

 **Mais où as-tu eu cette image de moi ? »**

 **Je suis désolé mais en faite je l'ai vu hier soir lorsque tu dormais** avoua t'il

 **Donc ce n'était pas un rêve lorsque je t'ai vu dans ma chambre** m'écria je

 **Oui »**

 **Je fessais un cauchemar, mon père s'en allait ensuite l'obscurité m'entoura et j'ai entendu un son, un son magnifique. C'est à cause de toi n'est ce pas ?** l'interrogeai-je

 **Oui en faite…**

 **Refait le** ; le coupai je

 **Quoi ?** fit-il interloqué

 **Refait ce que tu as fait hier soir, je veux encore l'entendre, ce son, notre bébé** ; dis je les yeux brillant

 **Tout ce que tu souhaites Love, tout ce que tu souhaite** me répondit il un sourire plein d'espoir

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'avais beaucoup à définir dans ce chapitre mais cela devenait vraiment long donc je garde le reste pour la suite.

J'espère que cela vous a plu, notre klaroline commence enfin à se mettre en place et plus que quelques chapitres pour arriver à la fin ou peu être pas.

J'ai eu envi cette semaine de faire un petit rapprochement entre Caroline et Kol, histoire de commencer à créer des liens avec la fratrie ' _ **'pas trop mal j'espère'**_ '.

Dans tous les cas je suis ravi que vous continuiez toujours à me suivre et je vous en remercie grandement car il n'y a pas plus grand plaisir qu'être lu et apprécier.

 **J'attends impatiemment vos avis.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	14. Chapter 14 : Que de secrets

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce chapitre ré corrigé. Pratiquement tout le chapitre a été modifié ainsi que les évènements.**

 **P.S : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour les fautes de sens et d'orthographe du chapitre 13 pré publier. Mon programme était assez chargé la semaine dernière et n'ayant pas constamment accès à internet pour les publications je me suis un peu précipité. Encore désolé pour le travail inachevé et décousu de sens. Je vous présente ce chapitre modifié ainsi que mes plates excuses. (S'il vous plait j'aurais besoin d'un(e) correcteur ou correctrice pour mes chapitres si cela intéresse quelqu'un je me suis rendu compte que malgré mes efforts il y a encore beaucoup de travail à faire dans mes chapitres).**

 **Un merci à noominaome pour sa gentille review.**

 **Neeh :** ravi que ma fiction te plaise et merci beaucoup pour la remarque je dois t'avouer que je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte.

 **Lukas Black :** ravi que ma fiction te plaise, je tiens compte de tes remarques, merci de me l'avoir signalé et je pense que j'aurais besoin d'un(e) correcteur ou correctrice au final. Ta remarque m'a donné envi d'apporter quelques changements dans l'histoire qui j'espère te plairons.

 **Caline : (** chap12) moi également j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Kol, je trouve ses frasques très cools, il est hilarant. (chap13) Ne t'inquiète pas les personnages sont mis en place avec ce chapitre et très prochainement les choses vont drôlement évoluer (Mouhaha !).

 **Bonnie :** c'est vrai la Koraline est très cool. (chap13) peut être, peut être, ton hypothèse ce tient mais attention je ne t'en dis pas plus.

 **HLne5 :** et la voilà.

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 13 : Que de secrets**

 _ **Toi**_ _fit une voix derrière elle_

 _ **Marcellus !**_ _déclara-t-elle se retournant pour lui faire face._ _ **Ca fait…**_

 _ **Oui très longtemps en effet**_ _termina t'il sa phrase._ _ **Comment vas-tu ?**_

 _ **Arrête de blablater Marcel et pose la question que tu veux réellement me poser**_ _alla t'elle droit au but_

 _ **Tu es là pour tes frères ?**_ _finit il par demander s'avançant à pas rassurer vers elle_

 _ **Tu connais déjà la réponse**_ _se contenta-t-elle de répondre cambrant sur sa position_

 _ **Pour moi**_ _tenta t'il un sourire nerveux_

 _Rebekah leva les yeux au ciel._

 _ **Quoi qu'il en soit je suis ravi de te revoir Rebekah**_ _continua-t-il._ _ **Tu sais que sera toujours la bienvenue mais je me méfie de tes frères**_

 _ **Eux aussi se méfient de toi surtout Nik, il fait la tête parce que tu t'es accaparer son royaume**_ _souffla t'elle agacé_

 _ **Vous n'étiez plus là et j'ai du reconstruire la ville, il va de soit qu'elle m'appartienne à présent**_ _affirma t'il comme une évidence_

 _ **Le pouvoir, le contrôle, vous n'avez que cette idée dans la tête Nik et toi, vous êtes tellement pareil. Je me demande jusqu'à quel point serais tu prêt à aller pour l'imiter car je te le rappelle, Klaus n'a aucune limite**_ _clama t'elle accompagner par des gestes de la main_

 _ **Jusqu'à là où il faudra**_ _la certifia t'il un air sérieux_

 _ **Bien**_ _fit elle._ _ **Cela a été un plaisir de te revoir Marcellus**_

 _ **Plaisir partagé et a très prochainement j'espère**_ _lui sourit il déposant un baisé sur le dos de sa main_

 _Fin du flash back_

 **Excuse-moi pour le retard** fit une voix

 **La galanterie se perd** ; souffla-t'elle

 **Je suis ravi de te revoir Rebekah**

 **Que me veux-tu Marcel**? lança-t-elle un regard noir

 **Tant de froideur dans le ton de ta voix** ; dit il en soufflant

Marcel s'était assis sur le banc près de Rebekah. Celle-ci se recula laissant un espace entre eux, elle avait croisé les bras et le dévisageait intensément elle commençait vraiment à perdre patience et cela ne semblait pas perturber le métisse qui la fixait également.

Après quelques minutes de patience, elle était vraiment about. Elle se leva et tourna le dos.

 **Tu me fais perdre mon temps Marcel** déclara t'elle froidement le dos toujours tourné

Elle commençait à avancer lorsque Marcel se leva et la saisie le bras.

 **S'il te plait attends** la supplia t'il

Elle se retourna pour le faire face.

 **C'est bizarre, t'a l'air d'avoir perdu ton assurance, ton arrogance** cracha t'elle

 **Rebekah je suis désolé si…**

 **Si quoi Marcellus** le coupa t'elle en le forçant à lâcher sa main **. Tu t'es servi de moi, tu m'as fait croire à des choses et tu m'as trahi. Mes frères ne sont au courant de rien, je te prierais de retourner d'où tu viens et de m'oublier j'ai réussi à avancer, je ne te laisserai pas tout gâcher à nouveau**

 **Je suis venu te prévenir, il est de retour**

 **Quoi ? comment cela ?** déclara-t-elle stupéfaite

 **Je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer avec Hayley…**

 **Et que croyais-tu ?** le coupa t'elle à nouveau. **Qu'il la voulait pour lui souhaiter des félicitations de grossesse ?** sarcasme t'elle. **Mais non** **Marcellus, ce genre de personnes tu les connais mieux que personne car tu en fais parti et vous ne faites pas la cosette**

 **Rebekah je sais que je t'ai fais beaucoup** **de mal et je suis là pour me faire pardonner, c'est pour cela que je te préviens** plaida t'il

 **Et bien c'est fait, tu peux à présent disparaitre de ma vie car je peux te le promettre d'or et déjà Marcellus qu'il n'y a pas que Nik, Kol ou même toi qui ayez une idée bien ficelle à propos de la vengeance, tu fais comme tu veux mais je ne peux pas t'assurer que notre prochaine rencontre soit aussi courtoise**

Le visage froid et sur ces mots, elle s'en alla. Rebekah s'éloigna de lui le plus vite possible pour ne pas qu'il voit sa détresse, elle ne voulait qu'il la voit pleurer. Elle marcha jusqu'à une partie déserte de la ville. Tenu debout et regardant la chaussées, elle sentit ses yeux se mouiller et avant qu'elle ne s'en rend compte elle s'était mise à pleurer.

« _Mais_ _pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivent qu'à moi_ » Se demanda t'elle.

Elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main.

« _Il faut que j'arrête cela, ce n'est pas mon genre de pleurer, pleurer c'est pour les faibles je ne suis pas faible_ »

Rebekah était à bout et il était or de question de continuer à se saper le morale, il y a déjà trop longtemps qu'elle déprimait. Certes le court laps de temps passé avec Stefan l'avait changé les idées mais il n'était plus là, il était comme un petit toutou parti rejoindre son dopplegänger rien d'étonnant. Pourquoi devait-elle compter sur les autres pour la rendre heureuse, pourquoi devait elle s'accrocher à ceux qui la rendaient malheureuse. Il était temps que cela change, il était temps qu'elle se rendurcisse pour se faire pardonner de ce qui était arrivé à sa nièce décédé et pour veiller sur son futur neuve ou nièce, il était hors de question que la même chose se reproduise.

Elle allait s'offrir une soirée pour décompresser mais demain, demain serait un nouveau jour.

…

Quelque part dans les quartiers français une jeune fille brune avançait dans les ruelles jetant de temps à autre un regard derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait. Elle s'avança jusqu'à une porte qu'elle poussa pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la vieille bâtisse.

 **Je suis heureuse de vous v…**

 **Allons droit au fait** coupa sévèrement une voix dans l'ombre. **Tu m'as fait savoir que tu avais des informations importantes à me communiquer**

 **Oui** se remit elle sur les ordres. **La sorcière et l'autre vampire ont quitté le manoir, s'il faudrait attaquer…**

 **La dernière fois les choses ont été précipités et nous n'avons obtenu aucun résultat concluant** la coupa t'il à nouveau

 **Tu…** commenças t'elle, elle se rectifia très rapidement après un regard sévère de son interlocuteur. **Vous voulez parler de ce qu'il est arrivé à la louve**

 **Oui ! mais cela ne te concerne pas tu n'as besoin de savoir que ce que tu sais déjà**

 **Ok** avait elle à présent la tête baisée

 **Et concernant l'autre hybride** l'interrogea t'il

 **Le** **Lockwood, je l'ai emmené à l'entrepôt** répondit elle

 **Parfait, il pourrait bien nous servir, préviens le il entrera très prochainement en action. On doit détourner l'attention de Klaus** ; s'enquit il en s'approchant d'elle caressant sa joue

 **Qu'allez-vous faire de lui ?**

 **Cela Cassiopée pour l'instant ne te regarde pas, tu sais déjà tout ce que tu as à savoir** fit il s'éloignant d'elle et lui tournant le dos. **Retourne le voir et interroge le sur ce qu'il sait** ; ordonna t'il

 **Et Marcel**? demanda t'elle hésitante

 **Je m'en charge** ; déclara-t'il en disparaissant de son champ de vision

Elle avait quitté les vieux quartiers et s'était rendu au port.

 **Tiens pour toi** fit elle en balançant le sac qu'il réceptionna

 **Merci** répondit son interlocuteur tout doucement

 **Qu'est ce que tu peux me dire sur la sorcière et le vampire brun chez les Mikaelson ?** alla t'elle droit au but

 **Bonni et Stefan** ; se rassura t'il, il eu comme confirmation un hochement de tête et continua. **Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez mais à la condition qu'on ne touche pas à Caroline**

 **Tiens donc que c'est étrange, tu te rends bien compte que cette fille je ne sais pas trop par comment porte en elle un Mikaelson** le renseigna t'elle

 **Oui je le sais** il baissa la tête. **Mais je l'aime**

 **Pitoyable** ; cracha t'elle

Il sembla choqué et elle continua.

 **Ceux qui accordent autant d'attention à un sentiment aussi futile que l'amour sont pitoyables. L'amour est une faiblesse et avec le temps je l'ai bien appris** se remémora t'elle

 **Tu dis le détester mais tu parles exactement comme lui** ; déclara t'il croissant les bras

 **Tais-toi** s'écria-t-elle lançant un couteau qu'il évita de justesse et qui alla se planter dans le mur derrière lui

 **Mais t'es malade** ; fit il choqué tentant de cacher sa frayeur

 **Ne me compare… plus jamais à lui ou sinon la prochaine fois ce sera ta tête que je viserai** cracha t'elle un regard noir avant de se calmer et de retourner s'asseoir sur la table. **Si ca peut faire plaisir je ne toucherai pas à ta blonde. Maintenant va y je t'écoute**

Tyler se tentait toujours debout devant elle tendu après ce qu'il s'était passé. Il l'observait assise sur la table et jouer avec les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

 **J'attends** lui remit elle à l'ordre

Il avala sa salive, s'accouda au mur et commença à parler.

 **Tu dois te méfier de Bonnie Bennett, c'est une sorcière très puissante** ; commença t'il

 **Assez pour tuer un originel ?** fit elle toujours concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait

 **Oui, si elle s'y prend bien** il ajouta. **Mais elle ne le fera pas**

 **Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-elle tout à coup intéressé

 **Parce que…**

Il eu une minute de réflexion, en fait il ne connaissait rien d'elle et ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Certes elle lui avait sauvé la vie mais c'était certainement pour pouvoir mieux ce servir de lui ensuite il était hors de question de lui dire que tuer un originel revenait à tuer toute sa lignée.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un regard d'elle l'invitant à continuer.

 **Elle devra utiliser de la magie noire ce qui pourrait la tuer** ; mentit il à moitié

 **Ok** approuva t'elle sachant pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, il avait mis trop de temps à répondre mais elle n'insista pas en tout cas pas pour l'instant

 **Stefan Salvatore n'a rien de spécial, vous n'avez rien à craindre de lui et de toute façon il est bien trop occupé à penser au Elena le dopplegänger** ; continua t'il

 **Le double Petrova** **!** fit elle soudainement très intéressé. **Celle de la malédiction de la lune et du soleil ?**

 **Celle la même** il eu un déclic. **Tu connais cette malédiction ?** l'interrogea t'il étonné

 **Je dois y aller, on continuera plus tard** ; mit elle tout à coup fin à la discussion.

Tyler voulu insister mais elle l'en empêcha.

 **Tu recevras très bientôt tes ordres**

Sur ces mots elle s'en alla laissant Tyler dans l'incompréhension totale.

…

Quelques jours plus tard

La situation entre caroline et Klaus s'était considérablement améliorer mais se limitant juste à la stricte amitié. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle se comportait d'une façon plus qu'égoïste et qu'il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

Presque toutes les nuits, Klaus avait recommencé l'opération, rentrant dans ses rêves et cela les avait considérablement rapprochés.

Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Kol au grand désespoir de l'hybride. Certes il était cynique la plus part du temps mais s'avérait être de très bonne compagnie surtout en cas d'ennui.

Les seules dont elle ne s'était pas vraiment rapprochée étaient Elijah qui était énormément absent au manoir et Rebekah qui semblait étrangement distante.

Caroline avait reçu un appel de Bonnie par rapport à une éventuelle visite même loin elle veillait sur son amie. Elle lui avait aussi fait savoir que la situation à Mystic Falls était assez compliquée mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter.

Elle avait également reçu des appels de Stefan qui étrangement lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Rebekah, elle trouvait cela louche et allait très certainement creuser le sujet. Mais aussi des appels de sa mère, d'Elena, Matt et même de Damon. Au moins de cette manière elle ne se sentait pas trop triste d'être séparé d'eux.

Au départ elle était triste et plus encore après le départ de Bonnie et Stefan mais elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie des originels du moins ceux avec qui elle passait beaucoup de temps.

…

Après sa douche caroline était rentré dans sa chambre et avait trouvé un paquet et un message sur son lit.

« _Rejoint moi au salon_

 _Klaus_ »

Elle se demandait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle ouvrit le paquet et vit une belle robe rouge disco mis genou accompagné d'une fleur blanche.

« _On va sortir_ » Pensa t'elle. Sur le coup elle avait voulu refuser mais à quoi bon elle s'était promise de faire des efforts avec l'originel et de toute façon elle étouffait à passer toutes ses journées enfermé au manoir.

Klaus qu'en t'a lui fessait les cent pas dans le salon, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage attendant.

 **T'a l'air étrange mon frère** s'enquit une voix

 **Tu n'as donc rien de plus intéressant à faire Kol**

 **Voyons…** fit-il semblant de réfléchir. **Non**

Il se servit un verre et s'affala sur le canapé.

 **Les autres sont allés je ne sais où et j'avais le choix entre soit regarder South park soit te regarder en pleine crise de nerf et en passant je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi** dit il croisant les bras

 **Parce que ca ne te regarde pas** ;rétorqua froidement son frère

 **Moi je dirais que cela a un rapport avec une jolie** **blonde** **enceinte de 3 mois** ; envisagea Kol en regardant le plafond y ayant remarqué quelque chose. **Il est vraiment difficile de trouver des employés efficaces de nos jours**

Klaus roula des yeux, son frère était vraiment exaspérant lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

 **Tu sais, il est encore avec elle**

 **Oui je le sais** souffla Klaus

 **Et ca ne te dérange pas** se choqua Kol

 **Elijah est un grand garçon, il fait ce dont il a envi**

 **Ok !** leva Kol les mains avant de quitter la pièce

A peine il voulu ajouter un mot que Caroline redescendu vêtu de la robe qu'il lui avait offerte elle était tout simplement magnifique, tout comme lors de la soirée à Mystic Falls.

Elle sentit le regard intense sur elle et se mit à inspecter son vêtement comme ci il y avait une faute. Il avança et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue.

 **Tu es magnifique** ; murmura t'il à son oreille

 **Merci toi aussi tu n'es pas mal** ; se contenta t'elle de dire cachant sa rougeur vu la proximité

Celui-ci sentit sa gène et s'éloigna, l'invitant à le suivre jusqu'à la voiture.

 **Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine**

Elle montant dans la voiture sans un mot mais repris de plus belle.

 **Où allons-nous ?**

 **En Louisiane, que dirais tu d'assister au festival du jazz** s'enquit il démarrant lui arborant un sourire

 **Pourquoi pas** se contenta t'elle de répondre

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que toutes ces modifications ne gâchent pas tout et que ce chapitre est meilleur. Dans tout les cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

 **Merci à ceux qui me soutienne.**

 **Je vous adore et…**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 15 : Au plaisir de la musique

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à :**

 **Caline :** tu voulais du changement ce ne sera pas dans ce chapitre mais t'inquiet ce sera le cas du suivant.

 **Klaroline-stebekah-forever :** merci tes reviews me font toujours autant super plaisir et aussi mourir de rire

 **Lukas black:** salut c'est gentil. Tu m'as posé une pic là mais j'y réponds. Tu as raison à propos de Kol mais lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire ma fiction pour me distraire je n'y ai pas pensé je dois l'avouer et lorsque je me suis rendu compte de cet oubli, j'ai eu du mal à l'intégrer. J'ai préféré continuer pour ne pas créer une faute de sens mais je cherche toujours la perche pour pouvoir le faire. J'espère t'avoir répondu. N'hésite pas à me poser d'autres pics si quelques choses te dérangent -)

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14 : Au plaisir de la musique**

 _Il faisait nuit, on n'entendait que des cris et le bruit des os qui se brisaient. Il était couvert de sang, les Cros sortis regardant le carnage qui se dressait autour de lui. Qu'avait-il mal fait ? Que c'était il passé pour qu'il arrive à de telles extrémités ?_

 _Il ne comprenait plus rien, la rage et la tristesse étaient les seuls émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant puis il fut tout à cout sorti de sa torpeur par des bruits de pas qui s'amenaient dans sa direction._

 _ **Mais que c'est qu'il passé ?**_ _demanda le nouvel arrivant qui fixait les cadavres au sol_

 _ **C'est cela le problème Stefan, ils sont devenus tous fous après leur transformation**_ _cracha le concerné_

 _ **Oh !**_ _fut la seule remarque que puisse faire le brun._ _ **Que faisons-nous Klaus ?**_

 _ **Il y a un problème**_ _commença t'il s'éloignant du carnage à pas décider._ _ **Et je compte bien y remédier**_

 _Fin flash back_

La ville entière était convertie à la musique, aux concerts et aux spectacles. On pouvait apercevoir des chapiteaux avec tous les styles musicaux du blues, du gospel, du rock, de la country sans oublier bien sur le jazz. Les habitants de la région revêtaient des costumes assez extraordinaires pour l'occasion des décorations et des lumières se dressaient un peu partout sur le site.

Caroline n'avait pas pu placer un mot depuis leur arriver sur le lieu ce qui donnait des envies incontrôlables de sourire à notre originel. « _Elle qui n'est jamais à court de mots_ » Pensa t'il.

La blonde avait bien remarqué ses sourires mais n'y prêta pas attention, trop occupé à contempler le lieu. Elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue, à cela non.

 **Love ferme la bouche tu vas attraper une mouche** lança t'il

Elle sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix de son interlocuteur et lui donna une frappe sur l'épaule qui se voulait en douceur mais qui donna un tout autre effet.

 **Aïe !** fit-il se tenant l'épaule. **Attention sweetheart**

 **Quoi ?** déclara-t-elle paniqué. **Désolé, je ne voulais pas…**

Elle s'était retournée le tenant le bras pour ce placer plus près de lui afin de confirmer les dégâts. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

 **Je ne savais pas que tu t'inquiétais autant pour moi** ; commença t'il. **Mais ne t'en fait pas mon ange, je suis bien plus coriace qu'une petite frappe à l'épaule**

 **Baka !** lâcha-t-elle

 **Tu sais mon cœur ce n'est pas en parlant en japonais que je ne vais rien comprendre, n'oublie pas que j'ai tout de même 1000ans de culture générale et de pratique des langues**

Elle se retourna faisant la moue se rendant compte qu'elle s'était fait avoir. En effet, elle avait vraiment cru l'avoir toucher. Ces derniers temps il lui arrivait de ne pas mesure sa force et de briser des objets sous sa poigne.

« _Stupide, stupide… Klaus n'irait jamais montrer sa faiblesse_ » Songea t'elle.

 **Alors on y va, si nous ne nous dépêchons pas nous ne pourrons rien voir d'intéressant**

Elle ne dit mot et se contenta de le suivre.

 **Tu sais, le Jazz est né ici à la New Orléans** commença t'il la discussion. **C'est lui et son histoire qui font de cette ville un endroit magique, mon lieu préféré sur cette terre**

Il lui adressa un regard.

 **Oui, c'est vrai que cet endroit est magnifique** rétorqua t'elle un peu ailleurs scrutant les lieux du regard

Il continua de parler pour biser le silence qui s'annonçait.

 **Son premier disque est sorti en 1917 mais il remonte à plus que cela car étant la musique crée par les esclaves noirs en Amérique**

Elle détourna le regard vers sa direction semblant être intéressé par la petite leçon d'histoire.

Caroline n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne à être passionné par l'histoire mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler ou écouter le son de sa voix. Ces derniers temps elle s'épatait à apprécier passer du temps avec lui mais à son avis c'était et cela ne devait pas être le cas, elle ne devait pas apprécier ces moments.

Après un trop bref instant de marche à son goût, ils s'arrêtèrent et entrèrent dans un hippodrome. Elle ne pu empêcher un _waouh_ d'admiration. Un grand orchestre se tenait au centre de la pièce ceux-ci étaient dirigés par un enfant.

 **Mais il doit avoir quoi 12ans** déclara caroline surprise

 **11 pour être exact** rectifia Klaus

 **C'est incroyable** ! s'exclama-t-elle

 **Il n'a qu'un an de plus que Beethoven lorsqu'il a composé sa symphonie love** lui sourit il

 **Mais n'empêcher qu'il doit surement être très doué** rétorqua t'elle

 **On le découvrira bien assez tôt** il lui indiqua le chemin. **Viens, le concert va bientôt commencer nous devrions nous installer**

Il lui fit faire un détour.

 **Mais où allons nous, les gradins sont là** s'étonna t'elle

Elle eu pour seule réponse le doigt levé de Klaus qui désignait quelque chose en hauteur.

 **Que suis-je bête, j'oubliais que tu es un Mikaelson** souffla t'elle

 **Allons-y** se contenta-t-il de répondre lui indiquant le chemin à suivre

Ils firent donc demi-tour et passèrent une porte avant de se retrouver face à des escaliers qu'ils montèrent. Ils passèrent la sécurité avant de se retrouver dans la loge.

Une fois bien installé dans la pièce, elle se précipita vers le balcon pour admirer la vu qui se dressait devant elle elle avait une vu imprenable sur la scène.

En bon gentlemen qu'il est, Klaus la laissa s'assoir en première avant le début du concert.

Durant toute la durée du concert, ils ne dirent plus rien, écoutant seulement la symphonie et observant tous les gestes du jeune garçon. Après sa présentation d'ouverture, il fut succédé par des artistes solos jouant d'instruments divers, allant du saxophone au piano. Cela dura plus d'une heure avant la fin de la première partie puis tout à coup Klaus se mit debout et lui tendit la main.

 **Hum !** fut-elle sortie de sa torpeur pour se concentrer sur lui

 **Nous devons y aller** lui dit il

 **Déjà !** fit-elle un peu déçue

 **Oui**

Elle souffla mais l'accompagna, déposant sa main dans celle qu'il lui avait tendue. Ils retournèrent sur leurs pas et sortirent de l'hippodrome.

 **Tu sais… pourquoi me faire m'habiller de cette manière pour voir un concert ne pas le terminer et rentrer aussitôt ?** s'enquit-elle croisant ses bras

 **Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit que c'était terminer love** déclara t'il la regardant dans les yeux

 **Quoi ? comment ?** l'interrogea t'elle

 **Chut !** fit-il posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. **Tu verras bien** ; lui sourit-il

Après qu'il est retiré son doigt, caroline détourna le regard ne voulant pas qu'il la voit rougir. Elle avait envie de se donner un claque pour se punir de retomber si facilement sous son charme.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de se retrouver devant une grande bâtisse. Il y avait des lumières un peu partout ainsi que de la musique qui résonnait. Ils traversèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle plein de monde qui dansait au son d'une valse.

Klaus se retourna vers elle lui tendant sa main.

 **Que fais tu ?** fit elle surprise par l'initiative

 **C'est une salle de dance, nous ne nous fondrons jamais dans le décor si nous ne dansons pas** lui sourit il

 **Tu prêtant vouloir m'inviter à danser pour nous fondre dans décor c'est cela** arqua t'elle un sourcil

 **C'est cela** répéta t'il avec le regard le plus sérieux du monde

 **Ok !** fit-elle pas très convaincue. **Allons-y**

Elle le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bal et ils commencèrent à danser. Klaus fut le premier à briser le silence.

 **Alors qu'en penses-tu ? »**

 **Pas si terrible pour une soirée avec Klaus le tyrannique originel** répondit elle observant autour d'elle pour ne pas sentir la proximité entre eux

 **Pourquoi faut il toujours que tu remettes cela sur le tapis à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être bien avec toi** se vexa t'il

 **Parce que c'est ce que tu es et je n'avais pas finit avec ma réponse** murmura t'elle

 **Et quelle est ta réponse… entière** stoppa-t-il sa dance pour l'observer droit dans les yeux

 **En fait… en faite** commença t'elle réfléchissant pour trouver les mots justes

Elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle fut tirer en arrière se rendant compte que la musique avait changé pour une dance irlandaise.

 **En faite… tu vas devoir m'attraper pour le savoir** cria t'elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui passant de main en main

 **Alors c'est à cela que tu veux jouer mon ange** lui sourit il

Klaus aimait la chasse et la danse, joindre les deux pouvait être amusant alors il se prêta au jeu. Il dansait lui aussi au rythme de la musique se rapprochant de caroline qui changeait de main aussitôt pour s'éloigner de lui.

Lorsqu'il fut assez prêt d'elle, il l'attrapa par la taille et la rapprocha de lui.

 **Je te tiens** déclara t'il sur le vif

 **Pas encore** sourit elle s'échappant de son emprise

Il la regardait s'éloigner de plus en plus ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire avec elle, elle était si magnifique, si rayonnante.

 **Alors qu'attends tu, je te croyais meilleur chasseur** le n'arqua t'elle apparaissant près de lui avant de disparaitre

 **C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore près à arrêter le jeu, ne soit pas si presser sweetheart** murmura t'il souriant

Puis il sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il le sortit et regarda l'écran avant de souffler. « _Mais que me veux t'elle encore_ » songea t'il contrarier par l'interruption. Il se résigna à s'éloigner un peu du bruit pour répondre à son appel.

POV Klaus

 _Flash back_

 _ **Rebekah un instant c'est important**_ _; l'interpellai je lorsqu'elle passait dans le couloir_

 _Elle s'arrêta et me fit demi-tour. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle d'un signe de la tête de ma part._

 _ **Qu'y a-t-il ?**_ _s'enquit elle s'asseyant sur le lit de ma chambre_

 _Je pris un instant mais rien ne sortit._

 _ **Nik s'il te plait j'ai des trucs à faire**_ _; lâcha-t-elle perdant patience_

 _Je lui lançai un regard noir et elle se tue commençant à lire le magazine qu'elle avait avec elle que ca pouvait m'agacer quand elle faisait cela._

 _Elle avait raison, je lui faisais perdre son temps en restant là, la fixant sans rien dire mais ce n'était pas facile, il m'était très difficile de me confier même à ma sœur. Je fini par prendre les taureaux par les cornes et ouvris la bouche après tout j'étais l'hybride originel et ce n'était pas une petite conversation qui allait me faire peur. Je pris donc une inspiration._

 _ **Je… j'ai besoin**_ _fit il une pose._ _ **D'un conseil**_

 _Elle lâcha son magazine qui se retrouva au sol._

 _ **Tu as dit quoi**_ _sourit elle sous le choc n'étant pas sure d'avoir bien compris_

 _ **Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, tu as bien compris**_ _grognai je_

 _J'avais réussi à le dire et elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais lui donner la satisfaction de me répéter, c'était bien assez humiliant comme cela._

 _ **Ok désolé**_ _redevient elle sérieuse._ _ **A propos de…**_ _posa-t'elle la question sachant pertinemment la réponse_

 _ **Caroline**_ _m'étranglai je, c'étais une vrai torture de m'étaler devant quelqu'un._ _ **Certes on peut à présent tenir une conversation tout à fait normale mais je la sens comment dire… distante**_

 _ **C'est tout à fait normal Nik »**_

 _ **Hum !**_ _n'étant pas sure de bien comprendre_

 _ **Elle s'ennui**_ _; s'expliqua t'elle._ _ **Elle passe toute ses journées enfermées dans ce manoir, ca m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas encore devenue dingue**_

 _ **Et que me proposes tu de faire, je te rappelle que c'est pour sa sécurité**_ _m'énervai je, elle ne comprenait décidemment rien à rien_

 _ **Je croyais que le sort de la sorcière avait été effectué pour palier à cette contrariété**_ _rétorqua t'elle_

 _ **Oui mais plus de sécurité n'es pas inutile**_ _; tranchai je_

 _ **Ok**_ _elle réfléchit un instant._ _ **Puisque tu ne veux pas la laisser aller et venir seule pourquoi ne pas aller et venir avec elle**_

 _Je la regardai fixement qu'elle idée avait elle encore en tête. Elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce les bras croisées avant de s'arrêter tout d'un coup pour me fixer._

 _ **Dis-moi**_ _commença-t-elle._ _ **Tu vas toujours à cette fête en Louisiane… la soirée… le festival…**_ _elle claqua ses doigts_

 _ **Le festival du jazz**_ _tentai je_

 _ **Oui c'est cela**_ _sourit elle comme ci je venais de lui tendre une perche._ _ **Pourquoi ne l'y emmènes tu pas, je suis sûre qu'elle va adorer**_

 _ **Tu crois**_ _fis je perplexe_

 _ **Oui, c'est pour quant**_ _? cria-t-elle_

 _ **Je t'entends très bien Bekah**_ _lui fis je baisser d'un ton._ _ **Trois jours**_

 _ **C'est parfait, c'est ta chance »**_

 _ **Pourquoi pas cela pourrait être intéressant**_ _cédai-je._ _ **Bon je dois m'y préparer**_ _coupai je court à la discussion_

 _Je lui tournai à présent le dos pour retourner à mon placard. Elle comprit immédiatement car s'en alla. «_ _ **Merci petite sœur**_ _» Murmurai-je une fois seul pour ne pas me faire entendre._

 _Fin du flash back_

Je savais que j'avais demandé son aide mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me harceler. Je n'étais pas un de ces gamins boutonneux qui se rendait à son premier rendez vous.

 **Nik ?**

 **Ce n'est pas le moment Bekah** soufflai-je agacé

 **Ecoute moi c'est important** commença t'elle. **Caroline est en danger où vous êtes, tu dois la mettre en sécurité, c'est…**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que j'avais déjà raccroché pour rentrer dans la salle de bal la cherchant du regard. C'est avec effroi que je ne la vis nulle part. J'avais eu beau regardé dans tout les recoins de cette foutu salle je ne la trouvais pas. Caroline avait disparu.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Oui… oui je ne sais pas cool comme fin de chapitre mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu le petit moment Klaroline vous me le demandiez depuis longtemps.

Pour la semaine prochaine comme vous l'envisagez probablement les choses seront beaucoup moins calme mais bon ''on est qu'en même à la New Orléans avec les originels''.

A votre avis qu'est il arrivé à Caroline notre belle blonde cendrillon se serait elle sauvé avant la fin du bal ou le ou la méchant(e) sorcier(e) qui est autre que « …a… » Serait le ou la responsable. (Ne vous peinez pas à compter les points pour découvrir le nom, la lettre est mise au hasard).

Que pensez-vous de « …a… » :

-C'est un (nom)

-C'est une (nom)

-Ou l'autre (inconnu)

Bon courage pour ceux qui vont tenter de trouver et comme je le dis toujours…

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	16. Chapter 16 : Le piège

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre et désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu un peu du mal à gérer mon nouveau emploie du temps avec la reprise des cours.**

 **Dans tout les cas, merci à :**

 **Noominaome : merci.**

 **Caline : tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre, j'espère que ca te plaira.**

 **Guest : merci, mais comme tu as du t'en apprecevoir je suis loin du niveau en écriture je cherche encore mes marques donc j'espèrimente les techniques d'écriture.**

 **Klaroline-stebekah-forever : merci comme toujours de me suivre.**

 **Hlne59 : patience, patience tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.**

 **Bonie : merci à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 14 : Le piège**

 _Je m'amusais et dansais au son de la musique, j'étais tellement heureuse, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que je m'amuserais autant. Je jetais un autre coup d'œil pour voir à quelle distance se trouvait mon adversaire lorsque je m'aperçu que je l'avais perdu de vu. Il devait surement être tapi dans l'ombre attendant le moment propice pour se jeter sur moi, il était donc hors de question que je me face avoir._

 _Je sorti de mes pensées lorsque je fus attiré par une forme particulière, une silhouette que je crus reconnaitre._

 _ **Cela ne peut être lui »**_

 _Je fus surprise lorsque la personne tout d'abord de dos se retourna pour me faire face._

 _ **Tyler**_ _murmurai je_

 _Oui, c'était lui. Ce visage malgré la distance et l'éclairage je l'aurais reconnu entre mille après tout j'étais un vampire et nouvellement un hybride à ce que j'avais cru comprendre._

 _Après un léger regard, il tourna le dos et pris la direction de la sortie. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il faisait encore là, Klaus avait menacé de le tuer et lui il était là, toujours à roder à la Nouvelle Orléans. Je devais le stopper tout de suite, si c'était pour moi qu'il était encore là, je devais le convaincre de repartir je me mis donc à le suivre._

 _Je dépassais la foule, marchant entre les danseurs lorsque je fini par mettre le nez dehors apercevant toujours Tyler s'éloigner._

 _ **Tyler**_ _m'écriai je pour le faire cesser le pas, ce qu'il fit_

 _Il ne se retourna pas mais je m'approchai de plus en plus afin de pouvoir combler le vide entre nous pour pouvoir discuter. Je m'apprêtai à poser une main sur mon épaule lorsque j'entendis une voix étrange puis un pincement dans le coup._

 _ **Tyler attends**_ _m'écria je avant de m'effondrer_

 _FIN POV_

 _Fin flash back_

Nik ?

Ce n'est pas le moment Bekah souffla il agacé

Ecoute moi c'est important commença t'elle. Caroline est en danger où vous êtes, tu dois la mettre en sécurité, c'est…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il avait déjà raccroché pour rentrer dans la salle de bal la cherchant du regard. C'est avec effroi qu'il ne la vit nulle part. Il avait beau regardé dans tout les recoins de cette salle, il ne la trouvait nulle part Caroline avait disparu.

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer pour réussir à la retrouver mais rien, il n'observait que le noir complet. Il tenta à nouveau obtenant le même résultat. Cela ne marchait pas, comment cela ne pouvait pas marcher.

Etrangement Klaus commença à paniquer, il essaya de joindre Elijah mais sans succès, il décida donc de se rabattre à son dernier choix, Kol.

 **Kol toujours là pour vous »**

 **Cesse tes pitreries Kol, Caroline a disparu »**

 **Quoi ? »**

 **Je ne sais pas** **qui a orchestré cela mais je jure...** serra-t-il son point

 **Où es tu ? »**

 **Au festival mais où donc voudrais tu que je sois »**

 **Mais où précisément** ; s'impatienta le brin

 **Au château, tu crois vraiment que… »**

Trop tard, celui-ci avait déjà raccroché, à quoi pensait son frère était la question que Klaus se posait. Il ne pouvait agir à l'aveugle, ce serait risqué. Il tenta à nouveau de joindre son ainé mais rien. Il souffla que devait-il faire ?

Il fut interrompu dans ses passés par une voix qui s'approchait de plus en plus.

 **Comment as-tu fait pour arriver aussi vite** ; interrogea Klaus avec un soupçon de méfiance

 **Je n'étais pas loin** se défendit la voix levant les mains en l'air, Klaus sera son point et fronça les sourcils. **Tout les ans tu viens ici, j'avais envi de savoir pourquoi, je m'ennuyais trop au manoir**

Le visage de Klaus redevient neutre. Son frère débuta.

 **Ben revenons à nos moutons** ; alla t'il droit au but. **Caroline a disparu, et le sort qui vous lie, tu ne l'as pas utilisé** interrogea t'il fixant son frère

 **A ton avis idiot** s'énerva celui-ci. **Le sort est sensé me permettre d'utiliser ses sens**

 **En d'autres mots** leva le brin les yeux au ciel

 **Si elle ne peut pas voir, cela sera la même chose pour moi** lâcha l'hybride

 **Elle doit être endormi, on a du lui injecter quelque chose** en déduit Kol

Klaus serra à nouveau le point, rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer qu'on avait fait quelque chose ou ne serai ce que poser la main sur la femme qu'il aimait et qui portait son enfant le rendait malade.

 **Tu ne peux pas voir où elle est** fit Kol les cent pas une main sur son menton. **Pourquoi n'essayerai tu pas de ressentir ce qui l'entoure**

Klaus ne comprenait pas bien en quoi il volait en venir, il lui faisait perdre son temps. Sortant de son état second, Kol s'arrêta pour faire face à son frère.

 **Tu connais cet endroit comme ta poche, Nik, je te parie qu'avec juste un petit détail tu saurais où elle est »**

Klaus trouvait l'idée de son frère assez intéressante, pourquoi ne pas tenter l'expérience, il n'y perdrait rien. Il ferma donc les yeux et répéta l'opération. Il fit donc abstraction de la vu et se concentra sur ses autres sens. Après un bref moment, il se mit à ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose de différent à l'atmosphère qui l'entourait, une forme de fraicheur. Puis un parfum vint chatoyer ses narines, un parfum de fleurs, de feuilles. L'odeur était assez accentué et acide, des citronniers, oui c'est cela des citronniers. Il ouvrit finalement les yeux et attrapa son frère par le manche.

 **Suis moi, je sais où elle est »**

…

Klaus et Kol avaient couru un moment à leur vitesse vampirique avant de s'arrêter devant un park. L'endroit était recouvert par l'obscurité, on entendait que le bruit des feuilles d'arbres qui se secouaient, du moins pour l'oie humain. Lorsqu'on se concentrait plus encore, on pouvait entendre des bruits de pas et de respiration, ils étaient là. Comme poussé par quelque chose d'incontrôlable, il s'y introduit à grand pas suivit de près par Kol.

Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il stoppa sa course pour observer la situation. Il y avait en tout douze vampires qu'il reconnu après les avoir aperçu à mainte reprise en présence de Marcel.

Marcel. Rien que la seule pensé de ce nom le faisait froncer les sourcils et le mettait hors de lui, ce pourrait il que ce traite puisse orchestrer tout cela il se le demandait mais les choses semblaient bien tourner dans ce sens, il devait agir et le mettre une fois pour toute dans l'incapacité de nuire à nouveau, sa vengeance allait être terrible.

Caché derrière les buissons ils ne s'étaient pas encore faits repéré, ils se contentèrent donc d'écouter leur conversation.

 **Oui... oui** raccrocha l'un deux au téléphone

 **Qu'a-t-il dit ?** l'interrogea les autres

 **Marcel sera bientôt là, nous devons l'attendre et mettre en place le plan pour se débarrasser de Klaus** répondit il

 **Et la fille ? »**

 **Elle est dans une voiture qui s'apprêta à quitter la ville »**

 **Bien »**

En l'attente du nom de Marcel, Klaus comprit qu'une fois de plus ce chien l'avait trahi, il s'assurerait que se soit bien la dernière fois, pour l'instant il devait se charger de caroline, il était malheureusement arrivé trop tard et ils l'avaient déjà déplacé.

 **Vas** ordonna t'il à son frère. **Et rattrape cette voiture**

 **Tu ne viens pas** l'interrogea Kol

 **Pars devant, je dois tout d'abord m'occuper d'eux et de Marcel** ; expliqua t'il se massant les mains

 **Bien ! »**

 **Je compte sur toi »**

Kol se retourna et partit à grande vitesse. Klaus finit par sortir pour se montrer à la vu de ses ennemis.

 **Je crois que vous me cherchiez** déclara t'il une fois face à eux

 **Hm !** firent-ils tous étonnés. **Comment a-t-il fait pour nous trouver si vite**

Il leva les yeux en l'air et vit une branche qu'il arracha avant de la briser en deux.

 **Je vais vous passer l'envi de vous empreindre à ceux à qui je tiens** rétorqua t'il un sourire noir aux lèvres. **Nous pouvons commencer**

Sur ces mots, il envoya les deux morceaux dans le cœur des deux vampires qui se trouvaient devant lui et qui s'écroulèrent au sol. Ensuite il s'élança, envoyant ses mains dans la poitrine de deux autres pour leur arracher le cœur. Avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, les autres vampires se jetèrent sur lui afin de le faire chuter et l'immobiliser mais sans compter la force surprenante de l'hybride qui parvint à se dégager après avoir infligé une morsure à l'un d'eux.

Klaus s'éloigna et pesta après avoir recraché la chair du vampire.

 **Pauvres imbéciles, vous croyez vraiment que de simples vampires comme vous pouvez faire face à ma colère »**

L'un d'eux jeta un coup d'œil à ceux qui étaient déjà mort.

 **Tu vas le payer** cracha-t-il. **Vous** **autres encerclez le, on va l'avoir**

Klaus pesta à nouveau.

 **Pitoyable** rétorqua t'il amer. **Lorsqu'on vit comme des ignares** ; son regard s'assombrit. **On meurt comme tel**

Ils se jetèrent à nouveau sur lui mais il attrapa le corps de l'un de leurs compagnons déjà mort qu'il leurs balança. Ceux-ci furent distraits par l'action et il attrapa un à qui il arracha la tête, puis un autre avant de ce déplacé à toute vitesse.

 **Tiens donc, il n'en manque plus que cinq** fit il la remarque. **Seriez-vous en difficulté, je croyais que vous vouliez m'éliminer**

 **Ne nous sous estime pas Mikaelson** déclara un homme qui fit un signe de la tête

Soudain un étranger sortit de l'ombre et planta un pieu dans le dos de Klaus, ce qui le fit tituber.

 **Croyais tu vraiment qu'on n'avait pas envisagé la situation** s'exprima le nouvel arrivant. **Qui est pathétique à présent** ; déclara l'homme qui observait Klaus prendre appuis à un arbre afin d'extraire l'arme et c'est ce qu'il fit d'un tir avant de cracher du sans

 **Croyez vous vraiment que cette pathétique petite chose puisse avoir un quelconque effet sur moi ?**

Les autres s'étonnèrent.

 **M-mais, elle nous avait portant dit que** ; se mirent il à marmonner

Klaus ne les laissant pas terminer qu'il se jeta à nouveau sur eux, commençant par renvoyer le pieu à son expéditeur avant d'arracher la tête de deux autres. Les hommes encore en vie prirent peur et s'en allèrent en courant mais furent rapidement rattraper par l'hybride qui les asséna le coup de grâce.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il était couvert de sang. Il dédaigna ses vêtements avant de retirer sa veste pour la balancer au sol puis son téléphone sonna.

 **Nik ! »**

 **Oui »**

 **Elle est avec moi »**

 **Elle va bien ? et le bébé ? »**

 **Oui... et oui »**

 **Ramène la alors immédiatement, je ne veux pas prendre plus de risque en la maintenant ici, je vous rejoindrais plus tard »**

 **Ok j'ai compris »**

 **Et en faite... »**

 **Oui ! »**

 **Merci... Kol »**

Sur ces mots il raccrocha pour se concentrer sur les bruits de pas qui s'avancer vers lui.

 **Mais, qu'est ce qui s'est passé** ; fit le nouvel arrivant choqué

 **Enfin tu es là** rétorqua Klaus avec une voix froide. **J'ai faillit attendre Marcel**

 **Klaus, m-mais...** bégaya le brun. **Je t'assure Klaus que...**

 **Cela en est assez Marcellus, tais toi** ordonna l'hybride

Tout à coup il quitta la position qu'il occupait jusqu'à présent pour s'avancer et lui briser la nuque.

 **Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'en aurais donné la permission** cracha-t-il sur son corps inerte

...

Klaus se gara et descendit de la voiture, sa sœur se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 **Nik, je suis désolé, tellement désolé, tout cela est de ma faute** pleura t'elle

 **Qu'as-tu encore fait Rebekah** se mit il en colère

Ils furent interrompus par des hommes qui s'avancèrent pour sortir le corps inerte de Marcel du coffre de la voiture.

 **Scellez le dans les murs de la grotte** ordonna Klaus ce qui choqua Rebekah

 **C'est lui qui m'a appelé pour vous prévenir** se justifia t'elle

 **Non Rebekah, il t'a manipulé, ceux qui nous ont attaqué travaillaient pour lui** expliqua t'il

 **Quoi !?** fit-elle interloquée

...

Un peu plus loin quelqu'un observait la scène au téléphone.

 **Tout c'est passé comme prévu** déclara la brune. **Et Marcel a joué parfaitement son rôle. Klaus l'a mit hors d'état de nuire, il ne pourra plus intervenir**

 **Parfait, celui là commençait déjà à être gênant pour nos plans, ravi qu'il ait enfin servi à quelque chose »**

 **Oui, j'ai ramené le jeune Lockwood »**

 **Bien, ici tout c'est passé comme prévu, le sacrifice a bien été accompli »**

 **Mais j'ai du intervenir, ils avaient préparé un piège pour Klaus** ; précisa la brune

 **Il n'a rien remarqué j'espère »**

 **Si »**

 **Parfait je te recontacterais Cassiopée et bon travail comme toujours »**

 _Flash back_

 _Un homme habillé tout en noir traversa la ruelle pour entrer dans un bâtiment._

 _ **Vous, que me voulez vous ? »**_

 _ **J'ai à vous parler Marcel »**_

 _ **Non, je ne marche plus**_ _lâcha le métisse d'une traite_

 _ **C'est dommage**_ _fit l'inconnu l'air embêté._ _ **Moi qui comptais sur vous pour faire tomber Klaus, j'ai des informations sur l'endroit où il se trouve à l'instant avec celle qui porte son enfant, que diriez-vous d'une petite vengeance**_ _lui tendit il la main_

 _ **Non, j'ai dit non**_ _s'écria le métisse repoussant la main proposé_

 _ **C'est dommage mais...**_ _l'homme se retira_

 _Marcel sortit immédiatement son téléphone et composa un numéro._

 _ **Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**_ _cracha la voix de l'autre coté_

 _ **Où est ton frère ?**_ _l'empressa t'il_

 _ **Quoi ?**_ _s'enquit la voix n'étant pas sure de bien comprendre_

 _ **Vite Rebekah, cette Caroline, elle est en danger, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à la louve »**_

 _Le silence se fit entendre._

 _ **Vite ! je sais que tu m'en veux et que tu n'as plus confiance en moi Rebekah mais je veux me faire pardonner, une vie innocente ne doit pas être perdu à cause de nos rancœurs**_

 _Encore un silence._

 _ **Il... ils sont au festival du Jazz, c'est...**_

 _ **Pas la peine je connais... merci d'avoir confiance en moi Rebekah**_ _; il raccrocha_

 _Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était resté à l'écouter de l'autre coté de la porte. Son visiteur s'éloigna et sortit à son tour son téléphone._

 _ **Il sait où ils sont, les hommes sont déjà en place »**_

 _ **Oui, tout se passe comme prévu »**_

 _ **Le Lockwood n'a pas intérêt à faire d'erreur**_ _il fit une pause_

 _ **Certainement et les vampires choisis sont surs de recevoir des ordres de Marcel »**_

 _ **Parfait**_ _; sourit il._ _ **Accueillez comme il se doit l'originel**_

 _ **Oui monsieur**_ _; acquiesça son interlocuteur du chef_

 _ **Et Cassiopée... soit prudente, tu sais à quel point ta vie m'est précieuse »**_

 _ **Oui »**_

 _Il raccrocha et monta dans sa voiture affichant un sourire mauvais._

 _ **Les Hommes sont vraiment tous des pions qu'on peut manipuler à sa guise**_

FIN DU CHAPITRE

J'espère que ca vous a plu.

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	17. Chapter 17 : Espoir et division

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à préciser pour certains de mes lecteurs qui m'ont posés des questions à de possibles actions menés par le personnage de Hayley que je me suis enfin décidé et que je vais me centrer plus sur sa relation avec Elijah. J'espère que cela vous conviendra aussi car je ne peux que faire ainsi ayant déjà entrevue la fin de ma fiction (oui je sais spoiler mais je devais réponse à cette question qui a été à plusieurs reprise mentionnée).**

 **Un merci à :**

 **Ella399 et Klaroline-stebekah-forever.**

 **Caline : je suis ravi que le petit passage à la Klaus t'ai plu car j'ai beaucoup douté pour l'écrire et le rendre un tant soit peu réaliste donc merci je suis super contente.**

 **HLne 59 : merci**

 **Bonnie : je t'assure que je fais mon maximum pour poster des chapitres le plus vite possible mais dans tout les cas merci à toi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 15 : Espoir et division**

Le silence régnait dans la forêt à travers laquelle il avançait en plein jour. Un bouquet de lys à la main, il avançait à pas assurés.

 **Elijah !** l'interpela la brune

 **Hayley !** l'interpela t'il à son tour

 **Tant de visite de ta part, je suis flatté** lui sourit elle prenant le bouquet entre ses mains pour en humer le parfum. **Hum ! elles sont magnifiques merci**

 **Ce n'est rien** annonça il. **Marchons un peu** lui fit il signe de la main, elle le suivit

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence lorsqu'Elijah fut le premier à le rompre.

 **Ne s'inquiéteront t'ils pas de ton absence** s'enquit il en direction de la meute

 **Non il n'y a rien à craindre »**

 **Et bien parfait »**

Il eut un long moment de pause, aucun d'eux ne voulait briser le silence. Hayley suivait les pas d'Elijah traversant la forêt et empruntant des chemins qu'elle n'avait encore plus explorés lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un lac.

 **C'est très beau !** s'exclama t'elle devant la beauté de l'endroit

 **Oui, assez mais ce n'est pas cela que je voulais te montrer** lui répondit il se tournant pour lui faire face

 **Et qu'est ce donc ? »**

Il s'éloigna sans une réponse et revient quelques secondes plus tard trainant avec lui une barque. Il la mit à l'eau et sauta à l'intérieur.

 **Miss** l'invita t'il à le rejoindre

Elle descendit dans la barque et s'assied à l'autre bout. Elijah commença à manœuvrer l'embarcation les faisant traverser le lac dans sa longueur pour s'approcher de la falaise. Hayley ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait mais se contentait juste d'observer le paysage qui se dressait autour d'elle. Elle détourna le regard pour observer Elijah c'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait s'atteler à la pratiquer ce genre d'exercice lui habituellement très soigné.

 **Que nous as-tu préparé Elijah ?** déclara-t-elle arquant un sourcil

 **Ce ne serait être une surprise si je te l'annonçais maintenant** répondit il continuant sa tache

 **Je ne peux donc que me résigner** ; soupira-t-elle

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

 **Mais...** insista-t-elle

 **La patience n'est donc pas une de tes qualités** remarqua t'il

 **Oui j'en ai peur** avait-elle un sourire mesquin

 **Je pense qu'on y est** déclara-t'il percutant le bord d'un rocher

Hayley s'étonna ne s'attendant pas à une balade si brève. Elijah fut le premier à quitter l'embarcation avant lui accorder son aide pour qu'elle le suive. Ils sautillèrent sur les roches avant de s'avancer dans une grotte.

Il faisait sombre mais Elijah alluma son téléphone pour éclairer les lieux malgré que cela ne le dérange véritablement.

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** s'interrogea-t-elle apercevant quelque chose transparaitre à travers le faible éclairage

Elijah ne répondit rien, elle s'approcha alors de plus en plus pour réussir à mieux distinguer.

 **Mais, on dirait...** commença t'elle ébahit

 **Oui c'est cela** sourit Elijah

 **Mais, mais, comment...** fut elle à court de mots

 **J'ai découvert cet endroit il y a longtemps, plus précisément lors de notre première installation dans la ville »**

Hayley rapprocha sa main jusqu'à effleurer du doigt les dessins et les inscriptions sur la paroi de la grotte. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les contempler, de les admirer. Sur cette paroi était retracée l'histoire d'une Tribut, d'une meute avant la sienne. Des larmes se mirent à rouler le long de son visage pour s'arrêter au coin de sa lèvre, le spectacle était pour elle si beau.

 **Merci Elijah** réussit elle à prononcer toujours aussi absorber par sa contemplation

Elle se mit à longer la grotte, l'effleurant à peine ces murs de ses doigt pour éviter de les effriter, Elijah quant à lui la suivait ne pouvant détacher son regard d'elle. Hayley pouvait remarquer des groupes, comme des meutes délimités et séparer dans traits et des inscriptions un peu comme répertorier. Ces marques retraçaient une histoire, la leur.

Elle fut finalement distraite par une étrange lumière provenant du fond de la grotte. Elle adressa un regard à Elijah qui l'invita à continuer ce qu'elle fit.

Elle se rapprochait, la lumière devenait de plus en plus importante. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle traversa une ouverture et fut presque éblouie de stupéfaction. Des fleurs à perte de vu et un lac, alimenté par une ouverture à tête de loup de l'autre coté de la grotte. Juste au dessus, une ouverture assez grande et bien positionné pour capter les rayons de la lune et du soleil. Etant en pleine journée, on pouvait apercevoir les effets de cet astre magnifique donc les rayons au contact avec le lac reflétait le vert, le bleu, le rouge, le jaune des algues qui se trouvaient en son fond en un émerveillement de couleur sur tout ce qui l'entourait.

 **C'est vrai que c'est beau** ; brisa Elijah le silence

 **M-mais...** bégaya-t-elle sans voix. **Comment as-tu fais pour trouver cet endroit ?**

 **Une personne me l'a montré** déclara t'il rêveur

 **Et où est à présent cette personne ?** demanda-t'elle se concentrant sur lui pour observer ses réactions

 **Le temps a eu raison d'elle** ; souffla-t'il un air triste avant d'aller s'assoir sur l'herbe, Haley paru presque choqué de cet action de sa part mais ne fit aucun commentaire

 **Je suis désolé** s'excusa-t-elle avant de s'assoir près de lui

 **Ce n'est rien, cela s'est passé il y a longtemps** il s'abandonna une fois de plus dans ses pensées. **Je trouvais cet endroit assez relaxant sans bruit extérieur ou de quelconques conflits à gérer, calme sans mes frères, apaisant sans attente d'une quelconque action de ma part. je pouvais passer un temps infini pour moi et rien que moi sans me soucier d'autres choses**

Il regardait à présent droit en direction du lac avant d'ajouter d'un sourire absent.

 **J'ai cru trouver la paix »**

 **C'est vrai que cet endroit apporte un plus par sa beauté et sa tranquillité** se décida t'elle à intervenir

Il eut un rire amer et se retourna pour fixer les yeux d'Hayley dont le visage s'était considérablement rapproché.

 **Après des siècles d'existence, on n'apprend qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop se raccrocher à ce genre de DISTRACTION** prononça t'il le dernier mot d'un ton sec

 **Tu parles comme ton frère** soupira-t-elle avant de détourner le regard pour caresser l'herbe de sa pomme

 **Même ci Nikklaus est assez excessif dans ses décisions, il y a parfois du bon dans ses paroles** murmura t'il

 **Comme dans les paroles de toutes personnes** compléta t'elle sa phrase comme c'il avait oublié ce détail

 **Peut être...** inspira t'il

 **Pourquoi m'as-tu alors emmené ici** ; s'enquit-elle avec un ton contenant un peu de reproche

 **Pour tout te dire** il soupira. **Je ne sais pas moi-même**

Il marqua une pause, Hayley le fixait à présent.

 **Peut être voulais je te montrer quelque chose qui aurait pu t'aider, peut être que je voulais te montrer cet endroit qui à tant compter pour moi, peut être voulait calmer une forme de solitude**. **Tant de raison** fit il des suppositions

Elle se rapprocha et lui sourit avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un langoureux baiser qu'elle rompit après un trop bref instant au goût de l'originel.

 **Moi j'opterai pour les trois et tout particulièrement le dernier** déclara-t'elle rompant le baiser. **Car si tu souffre de solitude cela signifie qu'il te manque quelque chose et je suis bien contente que tu sois là**

 **Hay... »**

 **S'il te plait** l'interrompit elle. **Tu as toujours été là pour moi, tu m'as soutenu et réconforter par tes paroles PLEINES DE SAGESSE** sourit elle à ses derniers mots. **Tu es toujours là pour les autres, pour tes frères, mais tu ne t'accorde jamais du temps pour toi**

Elle marqua une pause caressant sa joue de son pouce.

 **Vous aimez à dire vous les vampires que l'immortalité est une chance, une chance de vivre des expériences qu'un humain normal n'aura pas assez de temps de vivre** ; elle le regarda à présent dans les yeux sans ciller. **Toi qui as vécu plus longtemps que les autres, as-tu quelque chose à raconter qui ne vienne que de toi même ? As-tu eu l'occasion de vivre cette chance que beaucoup recherches ?**

Il la contempla un moment avant de sourire.

 **Merci Hayley** chuchota t'il

 **Merci à toi** répliqua t'elle avant de se lever d'un coup, Elijah paru surpris. **Je dois rentrer**

Malgré la déception, l'originel se résigna à se lever pour la raccompagner. Ils firent le chemin inverse, montèrent dans la barque avant de redescendre à terre sans un mot de plus.

 **Le soleil se couche** ; remarqua Elijah

 **Oui** approuva t'elle. **La prochaine fois nous aurons surement la chance de le contempler, il doit être aussi beau**

 **Oui »**

 **Alors à très bientôt Elijah »**

Il se rapprocha et lui fit un baisemain.

 **A très bientôt Hayley »**

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et parti de son côté. Elijah était resté là, à l'observer s'éloigner de plus en plus effleurant sans s'en rendre les lèvres qu'elle avait caressé quelques moments plus tôt.

...

Elijah avait décidé de trainer le pas pour retourner au manoir, de trainer le pas pour retourner à la réalité. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte du manoir, il trouva ses frères et sœurs rassembler au salon, le fait étant aussi étrange que l'atmosphère pesante. Klaus se soulait, Rebekah pleurait, Kol quant a lui avait un air presque choqué assit en retrait.

 **Qu'il y a-t-il ?** ne pu t'il s'empêcher de poser la question

 **Mais où étais tu bon sans, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée** l'interrogea Klaus sans détourner le regard de son verre de bourbon

 **J'avais des choses à faire** lança t'il comme réponse

 **Tu es un trop occupé ces temps ci à mon avis et comme réponse à ta question** l'hybride détourna le regard dans un geste haineux à l'attention de la blonde. **Je pense qu'elle est plus apte à te répondre**

 **Je suis désolé Elijah** déclara t'elle en pleure mais ne pouvant en dire plus

Devant l'incapacité de sa sœur à en dire plus, il perdit vite patience et vida son verre d'une traite avant de s'en servir un autre et de marcher dans un air théâtral.

 **Vois-tu mon frère** il releva son verre en direction de Rebekah. **Notre très, très chère sœur ici présente est une traitresse**

Il marqua une pause. Elijah ne fut pas particulièrement choqué par ses mots mais l'encouragea à continuer du regard.

 **On peut soutenir le fait qu'il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela vu nos relations passées. Mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, après qu'on est découvert que le sang de l'enfant que portait Hayley pouvait créer des hybrides était trop précieux pour que je m'en approche, elle a eu je le crains un éclair de géni d'aller voir Marcel »**

 **Marcellus** le coupa Elijah finalement choqué

 **Et oui la personne qui me déteste et saisirait tous les moyens pour me détruire. Ensuite Rebekah** prononça t'il son nom sur un ton qui la fit frissonner. **C'est arrangé pour qu'on la perde de vu afin de l'amener on ne sait où mais malheureusement elle s'est aperçue que Marcel ne présentait pas le même plan qu'elle et qu'il voulait s'emparer d'Hayley. C'est là qu'on a eu le problème avec les sorcières et qu'elle a finalement perdu le bébé** il s'adressa à présent à Rebekah. **Ai-je oublié quelque chose ?**

Elijah avait cessé de regarder son frère pour se concentrer à présent sur sa sœur. Il ne trouvait mot à représenter ce qu'il ressentait mais comme toujours il devait outre passer ses sentiments personnels, il devait être le _frère_ raisonnable comme il avait toujours été. Certes il lui en voulait et énormément même mais il devait avant tout calmer Klaus et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose. Avant tout il voulait l'entendre, il voulait qu'elle lui dise clairement si les propos tenus par leur frère étaient cohérents. Mais bien sur qu'ils étaient cohérent mais il voulait faiblement s'accrocher à un maigre espoir car il savait que cela, _Nikklaus ne pardonnera jamais_.

 **Rebekah je t'écoute** l'incita t'il à parler mais celle-ci secoua la tête dans une négation

Klaus était retourné au bar essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas daguer sa sœur. Kol pour une fois s'abstient de tout commentaire dans un élan de géni ou de compassion toujours assis sur les marches des escaliers mais gardant un air grave.

L'hybride trouvait les efforts de son frère ainé inutiles et vains, il décida d'intervenir.

 **Je ne veux plus te voir, disparait de ma vu** ; balança t'il son verre contre un mûr, elle eut un sursaut

 **Nikklaus calme toi** commanda son ainé qui était tout autant irrité. **C'est tout de même notre sœur**

 **Je le sais parfaitement Elijah** cracha t'il. **Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle peut encore piétiner le parquait à l'heure actuel. Je pense avoir été clair** menaça-t-il avant de tourner le dos pour monter les escaliers

 **Je vais lui parler** ; réussit à prononcer Kol, Klaus une fois loin

 **Non laisse** répondit Rebekah se dirigeant vers la porte. **Je sais, j'ai tout gâché je suis désolé** ; s'excusa t'elle avant de franchir la porte pour s'en aller en coup de vent

...

Rebekah s'en allait, elle savait que tout était fini, qu'elle avait tout détruit. Elijah ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle l'avait vu dans son regard, la déception, ta tristesse, la rancœur, une rancœur que malgré son cerf habituel il avait eu du mal à cacher. Rien qu'à y penser ca lui donnait envi de pleurer davantage mais avant tout elle voulait se venger, ce venger de lui.

Elle continua son chemin vers le vieux carré et s'arrêta devant la grotte. Elle s'approcha de celui qui gardait l'entrée et l'hypnotisa pour qu'il la laisse entrer et qu'il l'aide à attendre son but.

Arrivé devant le mûr, il le détruit partiellement à une hauteur bien précise. Elle attrapa un rat qui trainait pas là et lui tordit le cou avant de faire couler quelques goûtes de son sang sur les lèvres du prisonnier. Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrir les yeux, essayant avec peine d'absorber les quelques goutes.

 **Tu ne mérites rien de plus qu'un nuisible comme toi** cracha t'elle

 **Rebekah, Rebekah** essaya t'il de parler

 **Je veux son nom** ordonna t'elle

 **Je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien sur ce qu'il est arrivé ce soir** se défendit-il. **Je t'en pris raisonne Klaus**

 **J'ai dit je veux son nom** l'ignora t'elle. **Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu coopérais**

 **Je sais que tu es en colère mais s'il te plait écoute moi** il se résigna voyant son entêtement. **Très bien** il eut un sourire nerveux. **Celui que tu cherches ne travaillait pas pour moi mais au contraire** ; il réfléchit sur ses mots. **Il a bien su me manipuler, il nous manipule tous, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il voulait la louve et je suis presque sûr qu'à présent il veut l'autre fille. Je t'assure que je ne connais pas ses intensions, il m'avait assuré que si je travaillais avec lui il m'aiderait à récupérer la ville mais après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai eu des remords et j'ai décidé de ne plus coopérer. Je suis presque sûr que c'est pour cette raison que je me suis retrouver ici, il a du me piéger**

 **Son nom j'ai dit, je vais particulièrement me charger de lui pour avoir détruit ma famille »**

 **Ne fait pas cela Rebekah** la conseilla t'il. **Il est différent de ceux que tu as pu rencontrer, tu ne l'auras jamais seule**

 **Ca s'est mon problème, cela ne te concerne plus à présent »**

 **Il est dans mon ancien appartement, je crois que tu sais où c'est** »

Elle hocha la tête en réponse.

 **Je ne l'ai pas encore déménagé, dans la bibliothèque tu trouveras un journal qui retrace toutes nos rencontres et d'autres informations »**

 **Bien** elle s'adressa au garde. **Tu peux reboucher**

Marcel savait qu'il ne sortirait pas de là en tout cas pas pour l'instant donc il ne se fatigua pas à plaider. Se résignant à retourner dans sa prison.

...

Rebekah poussa la porte dont elle savait où était les clés et s'introduit dans l'appartement. Elle s'avança à pas décider vers la bibliothèque qu'elle commença à fouiller. Heureusement pour elle celle-ci ne possédait que trois étagères donc ne prendrait pas énormément de temps. Elle ouvra les livres un à un avec plus d'agacement à chaque livres inutiles. Rebekah soupira jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur le bon.

Elle s'assit dans fauteuil et commença à le feuilleter.

« _**Edward Dimitri**_ », lu t'elle. Elle sorti son téléphone et composa un numéro.

 **Raphaël, c'est Rebekah Mikaelson... prépare le jet pour un long trajet... je me rends en Virginie, Mystic Falls... deux heures... bien... et Raphaël cela restera entre nous**

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Coucou vous, j'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir de lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Les choses se précisent enfin.

Je vous dis alors...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	18. Chapter 18 Trahison et illusion

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Vraiment désolé pour cette longue absence mais un déplacement et des exams ont eu raison de moi ces derniers jours, sorry.**

 **PS : Suite à vos commentaires, j'ai décidé de modifier quelque peu le rôle de Haley dans ma fiction.**

 **Merci à :**

 **Klaroline-stebekah-forever : toujours à l'appel avec ses gentilles reviews.**

 **Guest : salut et merci, concernant ton problème, puisque tu n'as pas de compte MP tu peux me laisser un message un peu plus précis sur ce que tu ne comprends pas bien et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'éclaircir au prochain chapitre.**

 **HLne59 : salut, bien d'accord avec toi, Elijah est tout simplement trop classe. Hayley, est ce une fièvre ou j'ai juste l'impression que ce personnage n'a pas trop la cote. Mais bon sait on jamais, perso je les vois au filling.**

 **Bonnie : du calme Bonnie, un point pour toi Elijah est trop ... Mais bon j'espère que la suite te surprendra, j'essaye d'être impartiale en ce qui concerne notre louve (même ci c'est difficile).**

 **Guest : salut, intéressant Intéressant tes hypothèses. Merci, je fais de mon mieux pour garder un maximum leurs traits de caractère ce qui est assez difficile. Je suis donc vraiment ravi. Et je prends note de ton avis.**

 **Caline : salut et merci j'envisage de faire encor chapitre au plus.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 17 : Trahison et illusion**

Elle s'avançait dans la forêt obscure, caressant ses fleures de ses doigts.

 **J'espère que vous êtes content** lâcha t'elle dédaigneuse une fois assez éloigné

Un homme en costume noir s'avança vers elle et lui fit un baisemain.

 **Certainement »**

Elle retira sa main immédiatement pour la masquer derrière son corps.

 **Ces fleurs sont vraiment magnifique** en fit il la remarque après les avoir aperçus

Elle lui lança un regard noir pour seule réponse.

 **Ne soyez pas si condescendante, vous avez rempli votre part du marché afin d'obtenir quelque chose en retour »**

 **Pourquoi me demander de distraire Elijah ?** déclara-t-elle avec un brin de tristesse dans la voix

 **Cela très chère, c'est** _ **mon**_ **problème »**

Le visage de celle-ci s'assombri. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle afin de caresser sa joue de son pouce. Celle-ci fit un pas en arrière mettant fin au contact.

 **Je ne me suis que trop éterniser ici** il frotta ses doigts comme pour y retirer une tache tout en les fixant

Il retourna son regard sur elle et fit un faux air triste.

 **C'est vraiment triste, une femme comme vous, avec un si grand potentiel** ; il s'exclama dans un air théâtral. **Mais bon chacun ses priorités comme vous par exemple sauver son peuple quitte à trahir les êtres même les plus chers**

Elle grimaça.

 **Êtes-vous là afin de me faire la morale ?** elle eut un faux sourire. **Ne soyez pas si hypocrite**

Il fit un faux air blessé.

 **Mais voyons je ne me le permettrai pas** il marqua une pause. **Surtout quand cela sert mes intérêts**

 **Que faites vous encore là alors ? »**

Il s'avança et lui tendit une enveloppe.

 **C'est bien cela que vous voulez, le prix de votre trahison** il la fixait du regard, la défiant de la prendre

Celle-ci l'arracha dans un mouvement brusque, il soupira.

 **Mais bon, les choses vont commencer à se compliquer très prochainement et vaut mieux se mettre à l'abri tant qu'on le peut** ; il regarda sa montre. **Surtout lorsqu'on a des responsabilités et des gens à protéger, je respecte cela. Bien que j'aurais aimé que vous vous joignez à nous, je vous souhaite le meilleur dans cette nouvelle vie Hayley**

Sans un mot, il se retourna et parti.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule, elle ne pouvait plus maintenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler mais ce rassura que c'était le meilleur choix. Combien de fois avaient ils manipuler et mentir pour _leur_ famille. A présent, elle avait tout un groupe de personnes qui comptaient sur elle et cela, ca en valait la peine.

.

...

Il se sentait tellement mal, il voulait tout détruire autour de lui _comment avait elle pu ?_ Les choses s'étaient considérablement améliorer entre eux et elle avait eu quand même le cœur à le faire, c'était la pire des trahisons. Il avait du se maintenir plus qu'il ne l'avait fait jusqu'à présent pour ne pas lui arracher le cœur après ce qu'elle avait fait. Des traitres, c'est tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il l'avait rejeté et mise à la porte de sa maison et de son cœur, il n'y avait plus de _always and forever_ , plus jamais.

Il hoquetait après plusieurs verres de whisky mais la colère semblait le rendre sobre ce qui le rendait encore plus sombre, il n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. Avait il encore eu tord ? _Non, pas cette fois_. Il déambula jusqu'à entrer dans une pièce, devant lui se trouvait la seule source qui pouvait encore lui donner une hanse de bonheur.

Il était là, à l'embrasure de la porte à la regarder dormir lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger et ouvrit finalement les yeux. Sur le vif, Klaus détourna le regard et s'éloigna pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre avant qu'elle ne remarque sa présence mais c'était trop tard.

 **Klaus** entendit elle l'appeler mais il ne s'arrêta pas

Il accéléra le pas jusqu'à se rendre dans sa chambre mais fut immédiatement rattrapé par caroline qui posa la porte après lui.

 **Klaus** l'appela t'elle suppliante, il était toujours de dos. **Klaus !**

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part. En ayant mare, elle se précipita derrière lui et le prit dans ces bras. Celui-ci eut un mouvement léger à la surprise du geste mais se détendit rapidement n'émettant toujours aucun mot.

Elle avait déposé son front sur son dos comme dans une action de confidence.

 **Klaus** murmura t'elle. **Je suis désolé**

Celui-ci ne réagissait toujours pas.

 **J'aurais du être plus prudente, je me rends compte d'à quel point tu t'inquiètes pour moi et je ne te rends pas la tâche facile. Tu fais des efforts, beaucoup d'effort. J'ai eu peur aujourd'hui et sur l'instant comme toujours ton visage a été le premier à m'apparaitre** elle fit une pause réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. **Oui, tu es le premier. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et surtout à Mystic Falls. Aujourd'hui je me suis amusé, peut être plus que ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Merci**.

Elle prit une grande inspiration afin de constater tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Klaus quant à lui était toujours autant muet et elle commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

 **Klaus je t'en pris, je vais bien** elle posa une main sur son ventre. **On va bien, écoute. Je l'ai entendu lorsque je me suis réveillé, cela doit surement être du au fait qu'il commence à occuper beaucoup de place** expliqua t'elle avec admiration toujours collé à lui. **J'avais peur mais je sais qu'il t'aimera, il ne pourra que t'aimer, oui j'en suis sure... parce que... parce que...**

Elle sentit quelques gouttes tomber sur ses mains et se plaça directement devant lui.

 **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Klaus ?** s'enquit-elle voyant son visage strié de tristesse et de souffrance

Elle en était presque sous le choc, la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu exprimer tant de souffrance c'était le jour où l'un de ses frères était mort. Il avait cette même tristesse dans les yeux.

 **Rien love, à présent tout va bien, je me sens bien »**

Son regard s'était radouci, il était moins noir. Il la fixait intensément perdant son regard dans ce reflet bleu, il rapprocha son visage de celui de caroline et brisa l'espace qui les séparait déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Caroline fut surprise mais répondit à son baiser, elle en avait tellement envi. Qu'est ce qui pouvait à présent l'en empêcher, le fait était fait, elle n'avait plus rien à cacher à ses amis, à elle-même. Elle n'avait plus de raison de l'en vouloir, c'était absurde. Elle n'avait plus besoin de lutter, elle était à des centaines de kilomètres de Mystics Falls. Elle aurait beau se creuser les méninges, elle ne trouverait rien à lui reprocher alors à quoi bon.

Le baisé qui tout d'abord était doux et lent s'accéléra. Klaus approfondit son baiser le rendant de plus en plus ardent. Caroline se mit à caresser son visage, répondant avec la même passion pour elle le fait était fait, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin et même ci elle le volait, elle ne pourrait pas.

Comme emporté par un feu, les choses s'accélérèrent rapidement entre eux. Elle pouvait sentir la langue de l'originel jouer avec la sienne. Il s'arrêta un bref moment pour l'observer, pour y mettre fin mais elle saisit son visage entre ses mains le sentant trop loin d'elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau de plus belle.

Elle était comme possédée et ressentait un besoin incommensurable d'être près de lui, de pouvoir le toucher, de pouvoir sentir ses caresses, de revivre ce moment dans les bois. Le souffre court après un temps indéchiffrable, elle s'éloigna de lui et s'avança en reculons jusqu'à son lit avant de l'invité à la rejoindre avec des gestes de mains.

Il ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur elle l'étalant entièrement sur son lit avant de l'embraser langoureusement. Il déchira sa robe d'un geste de la main et lui adressa un regard qu'elle évita légère exaspérer.

Il prit définitivement cela pour une permission et se mit à déposer un trainer de baiser un épaule, s'attardant particulièrement sur son cou qu'il mordilla délicatement avant de remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et terminer sa course sur ses lèvres. Elle poussa un soupire d'extase avant de fermer les yeux, agitant son corps pour lui signaler qu'elle en voulait plus, bien plus.

Son soutien gorge lui avait été bien vite enlevé et tandis qu'il caressait de sa bouche l'un des seins de la blonde, une main descendis afin d'aller explorer sa féminité et elle ne pu s'empêcher de se soulever à ce contact, poussant un gémissement. Il commença à la sentir prête pour lui, les mains de la blonde agrippant à présent son dos et ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chaire. Il la pénétra et entama des vas et vient dans un mouvement lent qui s'acérèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'extase.

.

...

 **Tiens »**

Tyler réceptionna le sac qu'on venait de lui lancer.

 **Merci** murmura t'il avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière lui avec une expression morose et paresseuse

Cela piqua la jeune fille qui était prête à partir et se retourna pour le regarder l'air étonné.

 **Rien que cela** arqua t'elle un sourcil

 **Que voulais-tu d'autre ?** l'interrogea t'il avec méfiance

 **Rien sauf que je m'attendais à un qu'est ce que, quoi, que... ou tout ce qui commence par une formule interrogative** déclara t'elle croisant les bras, s'accoudant au mur

 **Et bien** il soupira las. **Pas aujourd'hui je le crains**

Il fixait à présent le sol comme perdu dans une contemplation, elle soupira à son tour.

 **Si ca peut te consoler, elle va bien, il n'est en aucun cas de lui faire du mal mais à Klaus si. Personne n'a touché à un seul de ses cheveux mais le plan n'a pas entièrement marché et ils ont pu la récupérer** elle se redressa voyant qu'elle avait attiré son attention. **Donc arrête cette tête d'enterrement... tu fais pi...**

Elle croisa son regard et s'interrompit. La brune haussa les épaules et tendit ses mains.

 **Bonne soirée Tyler** tourna t'elle le dos avant de s'en aller

 **Cassiopée ?** entendit-elle prononcer

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna sous le choc. Puis son regard s'assombri et l'air commença à se refroidir.

 **Où as-tu entendu ce prénom ?** demanda t'elle noir

 **En faite** débuta t'il. **J'ai l'oie assez fine et j'ai entendu t'appeler ainsi, j'ai pensé...**

 **Et bien tu as eu tord** le coupa t'elle sèchement. **Contente-toi du nom que je t'ai donné... et c'est tout**

Elle s'en alla sur le champ laissant Tyler complètement perplexe. Il avait eut quelques échanges avec elle, même ci très courts et distants, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient être, amis.

.

...

Caroline se sortit la tête des draps et s'étira les yeux fermés. Elle ressentait comme un sentiment de bien être et avait bien dormi, elle voulait savourer ce moment. Elle soupira et fut interrompu dans sa béatitude par une voix qui s'approchait d'elle.

 **Bonjour love** déclara Klaus déposant le plateau près d'elle, celle-ci eut un hoquet de surprise

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?** lâcha t'elle méfiante. **Et là ?**

 **Comment cela caroline ?** s'enquit-il stupéfait la regardant dans les yeux de peur qu'elle regrette à nouveau son action

La blonde se sentit mal alaise et resserra sa prise sur les draps réalisant avec horreur qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous. Choqué, elle se mit à regarder de droit à gauche, se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Klaus l'observait n'y comprenant plus rien, elle semblait perdue. Puis après le trouble vint l'hystérie, elle était en phase de faire une crise de nerf.

Elle resserra le drap sur son corps et s'éloigna de Klaus avant de lui jeter un regard noir.

 **Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?** lâcha-t-elle à toute petite voix, si Klaus n'était pas un hybride, il douterait de l'avoir entendu

 **Mais...** rétorqua Klaus qui fut très vite interrompu

 **Qu'est ce que je fais ici... Klaus ?** sa voix était montée d'un ton, ses yeux commençaient à se mouiller

 **Ecoute moi caroline...** se rapprocha l'hybride essayant de la calmer

Celle-ci s'éloigna immédiatement de lui. Le regard de Klaus qui jusqu'à présent était calme s'assombri et lui aussi s'éloigna sentant la déception et la colère monter en lui.

 **Je m'étais douté que tu regretterais d'avoir couché avec moi mais pas que tu réagirais comme cela** souffla t'il déçu

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes** lâcha-t-elle sous le choc. **Je me rappelle d'être venu hier soir te présenter des excuses et puis** ; elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir remettant ses souvenirs en place. **Et puis...** elle eut un visage affolé qui alerta Klaus. Je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bravo d'être arriver jusque là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vous invite à lire ''ma psy et moi, une belle rencontre'' un ALL HUMAN à la Klaroline.

Comme toujours et je ne m'en lasse jamais...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	19. Chapter 19 : Découvertes

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Encore une fois vraiment désolé pour cette longue attente, je sais cela devient presque une habitude mais quelques petits soucis personnels et de connexion maison m'ont découragés (oui je sais trop nul comme excuse). Je me suis découvert un nouveau style d'écriture donc ce n'est pas très évident de modifier la fiction à ce niveau ci donc je m'y force. Il ne reste que quelques chapitres donc je vous promets de terminer cette fiction même ci je flémarde des fois.**

 **Dans tout les cas merci à Bonnie, Hlne59, Guest, Caline, Ella399 pour leurs gentilles review ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 18 : Découvertes**

La tension était palpable chez les originels. Klaus faisait les cent pas dans le salon pendant que caroline était assise silencieuse, ne cessant de ressasser ce qu'il s'était apparemment passé entre Klaus et elle.

Caroline ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Après la franche révélation qu'elle avait eue ce matin sur ces activités de la veille, Klaus l'avait lassé tout seul dans sa chambre et avait refermé la porte derrière lui sans un mot. Elle s'était dépêchée d'en faire de même et était retournée dans la sienne.

Après une longue douche, elle se rhabilla et regagna le salon. Les frères originels y étaient déjà présent mais tout aussi calmes. Elijah était assis sur le sofa une main sous son menton l'air pensif alors que Kol faisait tout et n'importe quoi sur la table haute dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils daignèrent remarquer sa présence, Elijah lui adressa un simple bonjour qu'elle répondit de la tête avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé, les autres restaient silencieux. Klaus toujours figé dans ses pensées.

Chose des plus étonnantes, Rebekah n'était pas présente mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas et attendit.

Tout à coup, Klaus s'arrêta faisant sursauter la blonde, avant de ce précipité vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Juste derrière caroline pouvait apercevoir une femme d'une trentaine d'année à la peau sombre et au bras tendu. Voyant Klaus se tenir devant elle avec le regard froid, elle abaissa son bras et lui lança un regard irrité. L'hybride se détendit et s'écarta un peu de la porte l'invitant à entrer.

 **Comment as-tu fait pour arriver si vite ?** demanda le blond méfiant une fois qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière elle et suivit jusqu'au salon

 **Je doute que cela t'intéresse** arqua-t-elle un sourcil en le fixant

 **Bien** déclara t'il la réponse semblant le satisfaire et tout deux reportèrent leur attention sur ce qui les entouraient

L'afro-américaine laissa voler son regard dans le grand salon avant de s'arrêter sur celui de caroline, elle sourit et se retourna afin de faire face à Klaus.

 **Intéressant !** commenta-t-elle

L'hybride originel paru tout à coup irrité mais ne dit rien. Caroline se contenta d'observer la scène d'un air méfiant mais ne dit rien. Cela fit rire de plus belle la sorcière. Les autres se redressèrent et la fixèrent comme ci elle avait été frappée d'une folie furieuse. Des larmes de joies commencèrent à couler de ses yeux et elle les essuya du dos de sa main avant de faire un pas en direction de caroline.

Klaus grogna et pesta.

 **Qu'est ce qui te fait autant rire Marine, vas y, fait nous en profiter »**

Le blond se tenait à présent droit comme un piquet les mains croisées sur son torse. Marine fit un geste désinvolte de sa main et se tourna vers Klaus.

 **Toujours d'humour difficile** elle se dirigea vers Klaus et mit une main sur chacune de ses joues avant de lui déposer un baisé sur les lèvres et de s'écarter d'un saut, caroline grogna légèrement ce qu'aucunes des personnes présentent et à la sensibilité forte ne manquèrent. **N'est** **ce pas NIKLAUS** susurra t'elle

Marine ignora le hoquet des autres et le regard noir de Klaus.

 **Pourquoi ce regard courroucé, n'oublie pas qu'on a fait pire et bien plus amusant** **qu'un simple baisé** ; déclara t'elle faussement offusqué et ignorant royalement les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce

 **Cela suffit Marine, arrête de jouer** le ton de Klaus était monté d'un cran

 **Marine** intervint Elijah

Celle-ci se retourna et lui fit fasse un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

 **Cela faisait longtemps Elijah, comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu aimes mon nouveau corps »**

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur elle comme ci elle inspectait sa tenue et se redressa.

 **Mais il se fait déjà vieux, il faudrait que je pense à le changer très prochainement** eut elle l'air de réfléchir sérieusement en fixant le plafond. **En passant très jolie déco, des goûts toujours aussi soignés**

La tension commençait à monter en caroline qui trouvait cette femme qui la traité comme une déco très énervante, avec ses humeurs violentes, elle se maintenait de toutes ses forces pour rester calme et ne pas lui arracher la tête.

 **Dis moi Marine t'es une sorcière ou un démon »**

Celle-ci mit une main sous son menton et réfléchi.

 **Tu sais Kol, depuis le temps je ne puisse t'assurer moi-même d'une réponse** elle lui fit un sourire complice. **Mais disons que je m'y approche**

Caroline enfonça ses ongles dans les manches du canapé pour se calmer.

 **Ca me fait penser à un truc** enchaina t'elle avant de se retourner vers l'hybride. **Je pense que tu n'as pas encore utilisé celui-ci,** _ **Niklaus**_ susurra-t-elle. **Ce serait dommage de le gâcher** elle s'avança à pas lent presque félin vers Klaus et abaissa légèrement une manche de sa robe noir, il ne dit mot et la fixait

Ce geste fut la goûte de trop pour caroline qui se leva sans s'en rendre compte se jeta sur la sorcière. Celle-ci dans un reflexe et avant que l'hybride ne commence une phrase, se détourna de lui avant de lever sa pomme de main et de prononcer une formule en latin. Caroline s'effondra sur le champ mais fut rapidement rattrapé par Elijah.

Klaus était près à hurler lorsque celle-ci le coupa.

 **Toujours aussi attentif Elijah** complimenta t'elle le concerné

 **Si tu pouvais maintenant arrêter cette comédie et nous dire ce qui en est vraiment ce serait aimable** rétorqua l'ainé

 **Oui et merde, qu'est ce que tu as fait à caroline** hurla Klaus en avança d'un pas menaçant avant de prendre sa bien aimée les bras de son frère

 **Tout doux toi** siffla t'elle en levant les mains en l'air. **Et je te signale que c'est elle qui m'a attaqué**

 **Et c'est** _ **toi**_ **qui l'a provoqué** tiqua Klaus en transportant la blonde jusqu'au canapé avant de la poser, il resta un moment près d'elle afin d'observer son visage d'ange endormi

 **Oui c'est vrai** admit la sorcière avant de sourire, agaçant encore plus Klaus qui était entrain de fixer caroline. **Et c'était plutôt facile**

Elle se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un verre de whisky avant d'en boire une gorgé.

 **Dis moi Kol** déclara t'elle sans même regarder le concerné qui sursauta à la prononciation de son nom. **Tu semble plutôt silencieux aujourd'hui**

 **Si je te dis gueule de bois, cela te suffira ?** tenta-t-il

 **Hum !** la brune hausa les épaules. **Mais bon quel degré d'attention lui porte t'il ?** interrogea-t-elle avant de mouiller ses lèvres à nouveau

 **Assez élevé** répondit tout simplement Kol

 **Dommage** se plaignit la sorcière en fixant Klaus avant de se passer la langue sous sa lèvre

Klaus rompu son regard sous caroline avant de le reporter sur la sorcière et de s'avancer à son tour vers le bar pour se servir.

 **Toujours aussi vulgaire à ce que je vois** il se servit un verre mais celui-ci se brisa dans sa main et il laissa tomber les débris du verre

 **Toujours aussi peu patient** soupira t'elle en roulant des yeux, elle fit tourné son regard à nouveau dans la pièce. **J'espère que vous ne tenez pas trop à votre parquet** déclara la brune fixant la surface

Elle n'attendit pas leur réponse avant d'avaler son verre de whisky d'une traite et de recracher le tout dans la pièce. Son geste créa un grand cercle de feu autour de caroline et elle s'avança vers elle une main tendue en prononçant des formules en latin, la fratrie ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Lorsque la sorcière fut assez près de caroline, elle vacilla avant de se redresser et le feu s'éteignit. Elle saigna du nez avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé où était allongé caroline.

 **Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais ce sort c'est du bon Niklaus, du très bon »**

 **Un sort ?** s'étonna Klaus et Marine soupira

 **Ne soit pas si surpris** elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et s'essuya le nez. **Les vampires sont immortels et donc ne sont pas sensés être capable de procréer. Déjà un vampire est une anomalie et donner la vie pour eux créera un déséquilibre dans la nature**

 **Ce n'est pas à moi que tu enseigneras tout cela** déclara le concerner avant de se servir un autre verre qu'il réussit à boire

 **C'est là que tu sembles ne pas comprendre** ; le contredit elle. **Déjà le fait que la louve ait porté ton enfant soit extraordinaire, un vampire l'est encore plus car cela créait deux anomalies**

 **Ce que tu essayes de faire comprendre, c'est que** Klaus pointa la blonde du doigt tenant toujours son verre. **Ce que caroline porte dans son ventre est un sort** déclara t'il dubitatif

 **Pas exactement...**

 **Alors** perdit Klaus la patience

 **Du calme Niklaus** intervint Elijah. **Marine, peux-tu identifier le jeteur de sort**

 **Non** lâcha t'elle d'une traite en sauta sur ses pieds.

La fratrie ne paru pas convaincu et celle-ci soupira avant d'aller se chercher un autre verre.

 **Disons plutôt que cette information ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, du moins** _ **je pense »**_

 **Développe ! »**

 **Enfin je te croyais mort Kol »**

 **Mort d'ennui plutôt, cesse de tourner autour du pot »**

Marine soupira longuement et leva les mains au ciel.

 **La patience est une vertu qu'il vous faudra d'acquérir »**

 **La patience c'est du temps et du temps, c'est très couteux** ; compléta Klaus

 **Couteux tu dis** elle s'avança et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce. **Du temps tu en as à provision et l'argent plus que tu ne pourras jamais en dépenser alors** ; elle fixa l'hybride en défis. **Dis-moi en quoi est-il coûteux ?**

Les sourcils de Klaus se froncèrent de plus en plus lorsque celle-ci alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et croisa ses jambes à talons.

 **Où en étais-je ?** **Vous connaissez le principe de l'alchimie pour obtenir toute chose il faut en donné une de même équivalence et etc, etc... c'est à peu près cela. Le sort qu'on t'a lancé car oui, c'est bien à toi qu'on l'a lancé est très ancien, je croyais même qu'il n'existait plus ou peut être qu'aucun sorcier ne s'y aventurait à moins d'être désespérer**

 **Parce que...** l'incita à continuer Kol avec des signes de main, les autres se contentaient juste d'observer

 **Parce que** s'agaça la sorcière. **Il doit se laisser tuer par la personne à qui elle jette le sort**

 **Au fil de siècle, il n'y a pas qu'un sorcier à qui j'ai arraché la tête. Le sort dois être récent** commenta Klaus

 **Pas forcement parce que le sort à besoin d'un activateur »**

Elle se tu et imprégna ses lèvres, les autres ne dirent mots connaissant ses fâcheuses habitudes à irriter son entourage, elle en éprouvait un plaisir presque malsain.

 **Une grande quantité d'âmes surnaturelles, un massacre** elle cessa de regarder son verre et fixa Klaus. **As-tu commis un massacre récemment ?** l'interrogea t'elle le plus naturellement possible

Klaus réfléchit, pour lui cette question était presque comme un piège à sa mémoire. La sorcière soupira.

 **Une forêt, des hybrides, un massacre** tenta t'elle

 **C'était des vampires et non des hybrides hier »**

 **Tu en es sure ?** se fit elle subjective et Klaus tiqua

 **L'échec pour créer mes premiers hybrides** il lui adressa un regard perçant. **Tu** **étais donc au courant**

 **Les informations circulent vite dans le monde des sorciers. Bref tu l'as ton massacre »**

 **Et hier...** débuta l'hybride

 **Tu en as effectué un autre hier soir et ensuite, le sort qui agit sur elle. Techniquement elle n'aurait pas du être enceinte, si la louve n'avait pas perdu le bébé, l'elle d'entre elle l'aurait perdu afin de maintenir l'équilibre. Elle a eu un besoin presque obsessionnel de toi parce que le sort était à son zénith et lorsque je t'ai allumé, ce besoin c'est intensifier et elle a essayé de me tuer afin de protéger son territoire. Quoi qu'il en soit, la personne à l'origine de tout cela a été très maligne pour réussir à convaincre la sorcière en question »**

 **Ils doivent surement avoir un lien, trouve le nom de la sorcière pour commencer** ; décida l'ainé

 **Ok !** soupira la sorcière avant de disparaitre derrière une porte et d'en revenir presque instantanément

Elle posa des bougies sur la table avant de dessiner un pentagramme et d'y placer les bougies sur chaque coin.

 **Klaus** nomma t'elle avant de tendre un poignard au concerner

Celui-ci s'avança et prit le poignard avant de s'entailler la main. Il fit couler quelques goutes de sang sur le dessin avant de se reculer. Les bougies s'allumèrent lorsque Marine se mit à prononcer des incantations les yeux fermés. A peine quelques instants plus tard, ses yeux se rouvrirent entièrement noirs et reprirent leurs couleurs d'origine lorsque les flammes des bougies s'éteignirent.

 **Malakie Benali** ; déclara Marine en fixant Klaus

L'hybride ne fit aucun mot et paru choqué.

 **Et on a notre gagnante** commenta Kol. **Tu** **le connais bien frangin**

 **C'est là où ce situe à présent le problème, je ne sais pas qui c'est** souffla Klaus

 _ **Quelque part à Mystic Falls**_

La blonde soupira longuement avant de descendre de sa Porche rouge. Elle s'avança à pas lent jusqu'à la porte avant d'y donner quelques coûts. La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement sur l'Italien aux cheveux bruns. Gêné, elle baissa momentanément son regard avant de le lui retourner.

 **Salut, je dois surement déranger mais s'il te plait puis je entrer ?**

 **Ce n'est pas comme ci tu avais besoin d'une invitation** sourit son interlocuteur avant de ce décalé sur le côté

 **Merci Stefan** sourit elle à son tour passant le seuil de la porte

Il la fit traverser le hall et la dirigea dans un petit salon avant de l'invité à s'asseoir.

 **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** l'interrogea Stefan

 **Non, merci »**

 **D'accord** ; clama t'il avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé en face du sien

 **Excuse-moi d'être aussi directe Stefan, je suis vraiment ravi de te voir mais ma famille, caroline et l'enfant qu'elle porte sont en danger »**

Stefan se redressa tout d'un coup et l'incita à continuer.

...

 **Tu comprends bien que j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible afin de réunir des informations sur ce Hans Dimitri** ; conclu t'elle

Stefan la fixait un verre à la main, un vint moyen de se clamer et ne pas interrompre son interlocutrice dans son récit. Lorsque celle-ci eut terminé, il la regarda un moment impassible. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à commenter, il fut interrompu par un petit corps brun qui entra dans la pièce et se saisit de son verre de whisky avant de le boire.

 **J'ai ressentit un certain dégoût à pénétrant cette maison, je comprends maintenant pourquoi** pesta la blonde

 **Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir Rebekah, t'a l'air en forme** souffla la brune avant de poser le verre vide dans la main de Stefan, ignorant sons regard noir

 **En tout cas plus que toi** se moqua Rebekah en commentant l'air blafard de son interlocutrice avant de croiser les mains sur sa poitrine

Oui **, j'avais oublié à quel point on prend de l'âge lorsqu'on est humaine** ; commenta la brune avant de se diriger vers la bibliothèque au fond de la pièce

 **Katrine** soupira Stefan

 **Quoi ? Encore.** Feignit-elle l'innocence avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'italien un livre à la main

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** perdit-il patience

Elle l'ignora et ouvrit le livre avant de commencer à lire.

 **J'ai juste trouvé votre conversation intéressante et voulu y ajouter ma contribution »**

Les autres présents attendirent qu'elle continue mais elle ne dit rien. A la place, elle pesta dans sa lecture avant de tirer un autre livre et de l'ouvrir de suite.

 **Vous voulez des informations sur Hans, je les ai** elle continua comme inspiré par sa lecture

 **Et...** la motiva Stefan

 **Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** perdit patience Rebekah

 **Là on parle le même langage** ; déclara la brune avant de fermer son livre et de s'asseoir sur la table. **Cette vie ne me convient pas du tout, trouvez une solution** elle réfléchit un instant. **Et je veux aussi que Klaus retire le contrat sur ma tête, rien de bien sorcier quoi que**

 **Et c'est tout** se méfia la blonde

 **C'est tout** assura Katrine

 **Bien, je ne pense pas qu'on ait le choix** céda Rebekah

 **J'ai rencontré Hasarel Dimitri pendant mes fuites, il était l'une des rares personnes à avoir su entrer en contact avec moi et à savoir...** elle regarda autour d'elle s'assurant que ses auditeurs soient assez captivés. **Que la pierre de lune servait à créer des hybrides. Hans est un loup garou et je me rappelle qu'à l'époque où je l'ai rencontré il avait une compagne, chose étrange, c'était une sorcière, une puissante sorcière du nom de Benali je ne sais pas trop quoi. Cet homme était obsédé, je veux dire vraiment obsédé par la puissance. Il avait dans l'idée absurde qu'en créant un être unique des deux mondes, il pourrait passer outre le double Petrova et la malédiction** ; elle mit une main sous son menton et fixa Rebekah avec un large sourire. **Pas si absurde son idée tout compte fait au vu des récents évènements**

Stefan et Rebekah s'échangèrent un regard et comprirent immédiatement la situation, Dimitri voulait la puissance de l'enfant que portait caroline.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bravo d'être arriver jusque là, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Comme toujours et je ne m'en lasse jamais...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	20. Chapter 20 : Pions

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !**

 **Ravi de vous retrouver avec ce nouveau chapitre. Après celui-ci il ne restera plus que trois pour clôturer ma fiction, merci à ceux qui continuent à me suivre malgré mes nombreux retards de post.**

 **Merci à Aslayer, HLne59, Caline, Bonnie, Nothappylove pour leurs gentilles reviews ainsi qu'à ceux qui me suivent et m'ont ajoutés à leurs favoris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 19 : Pions**

C'est sous les pâles lueurs de la lune que l'homme s'avançait, glissant entre les arbres. Il était vêtu entièrement de noir et contrastait parfaitement à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter près d'une falaise.

 **Tu es en retard** ; gronda une voix féminine

L'homme posa son regard sur la source du bruit avant d'apercevoir la brune adossé à un arbre les bras croisés sur son torse.

 **Du calme, je suis désolé mais je suis un homme extrêmement occupé** déclara l'homme avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher

 **Psssss** pesta la brune, celui-ci l'ignora

 **Tu n'as pas très bonne mine Katrine, est ce l'effet d'avoir arrêté de courir »**

 **Laisse tomber les sarcasmes Dimitri, ce sera très bientôt toi qui te mettra à courir lorsque Klaus découvrira tout ce qu'i savoir sur toi** ; le nargua t'elle

 **Là tu m'intéresses »**

 **Je t'aide si tu m'aides »**

Les mots de la brune attirèrent l'attention de Dimitri qui fit un saut et se retrouva juste devant qu'elle.

 **Et qui t'a dit que j'ai besoin d'aide, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège** déclara-t'il en retenant le visage de Katrine par le menton pour bien l'observer dans les yeux

 **Tu me connais bien** déclara-t'elle en maintenant le regard. **Je n'accorde ma loyauté qu'en ce qui peut me permettre de rester en vie. Ils sont beaucoup trop focalisés sur cette Caroline et leurs problèmes extérieurs pour s'occuper de mes besoins. Alors, je me tourne vers toi. Ca te suffit comme raison ?**

Il l'observa un moment avant de la relâcher.

 **Non** déclara t'il avant de la prendre par la gorge et la soulever pour la plaquer contre l'arbre

 **A-arrête** murmura t'elle en serrant le poignet de son assaillant de ses mains

 **Si comme tu me l as dit, ils me soupçonnent, je ne vois qu'une seule personne qui ait pu révéler mon identité. Alors j'attends** ordonna-t'il en la regardant suffoquer

 **J-je** tenta t'elle mais les mots bloquaient

 **Plus fort s'il te plait, j'ai du mal à t'entendre** exigea t'il

 **J-je leur ai donné... des informations, juste... des informations, ils avaient...**

 **Ils avaient ?** l'incita t'il à continuer

 **Ton nom** cracha t'elle

Il fini par la lâcher et elle atterrit sur le sol, respirant de toutes ses forces en se tenant la gorge.

Il se courba jusqu'à la hauteur de la jeune fille et l'observa reprendre son souffle.

 **Je pense que je peux te croire** souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de se replacer face à elle. **Que veux-tu donc magnifique Katrina ?**

 **Je sais qu'avec le pouvoir de l'enfant tu seras très puissant, je veux vivre. Comme tu l'as surement constaté, je suis entrain de mourir, j'ai encore trop de chose à accomplir, trop de punitions à appliquer**

Dimitri se redressa à ses mots et commença à effectuer les cent pas, une main sous son menton.

 **Je pense que cela est faisable** décida t'il, continuant à effectuer des pas. **Qu'as-tu donc d'intéressant pour moi ?** s'enquit-il avant de fixer la brune

 **Ils ont une de tes anciennes adresses à Chicago, je pense que bientôt ils découvriront la vérité sur toi** expliqua t'elle en se relevant, époussetant son jeans au passage

Dimitri prit le temps de peser ces mots.

 **Oui, c'est assez contraignant. Je serais dans l'obligation d'agir plus tôt et de prendre un peu plus de risque. Klaus est il au courant ? »**

 **Non, il est en froid avec sa sœur mais cela ne saurait tarder pour qu'il sache tout »**

 **Combien de temps ? »**

 **48heures au maximum, c'est le temps Rebekah et Stefan se sont accordés avant que la sorcière ne prenne la route pour la new Orléans »**

 **C'est donc la cadette des Mikaelson qui me cause autant de contrariétés, je parie que c'est cet idiot de Marcel qui n'a pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche**

Le brun souffla d'un air débité avant d'oser les épaules.

 **Il n'a décidemment pas l'étoffe d'un leader, et dire que je lui aurais offert la ville sur un plateau »**

 **Et en ce qui me concerne** intervient Katrine

 **J'honorerai ma part du marché, lorsque j'aurais le pouvoir, tiens moi informé en cas de changements. En attentant sache que les choses vont changer très prochainement et seul ceux qui auront su choisir leur camp survivront à la fin, il est temps de déclarer la guerre aux Mikaelson** déclara t'il en disparaissant sous le couvert de la nuit.

...

La pièce était calme, si calme que le moindre bruit aurait pu perturber cet équilibre. Caroline ouvrit les yeux et s'étira, elle se sentait si fatigué si perdu dans cette chambre qu'elle reconnaissait depuis quelques temps comme étant la sienne.

Elle sentit une présence dans la pièce avant de détourner le regard, apercevant Klaus assis sur un fauteuil dans un coin.

 **Est-ce que cava ?** souffla-t-il, un brin rassuré

 **Oui, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, qu'est ce que je fais là ?** demanda-t-elle en se redressant sur le lit

 **Tu ne t'en souviens pas** rétorqua Klaus

Sa voix sonna plus comme une déclaration qu'une interrogation.

 **De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?** l'interrogea caroline complètement perdu

Klaus se contenta juste de se lever de son fauteuil avant de s'avancer d'un pas lent et de caresser la joue de la blonde du dos de sa main.

 **Ne t'en fait pas, je vous protégerais** murmura t'il

Sur ces mots, il disparu laissant caroline dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

La blonde se sentait en déphasage avec le monde qui l'entourait, elle avait l'impression que tout se tordait et changeait autour d'elle mais était la dernière à s'en apercevoir.

C'est immergé entièrement dans ses pensées dont elle finit par en sortir qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un vent froid avait pénétré les lieux. Son regard se perdit à la recherche de cette soudaine source de fraicheur. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçue une ombre se tenant droite devant elle.

 **Vous devez être caroline »**

Lorsqu'elle entendit prononcer son nom, elle cru un moment reconnaitre la voix mais son esprit lui jouait forcement de mauvais tours. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se ressaisir, l'ombre s'avança dans sa direction, et à chaque pas qu'elle fit, la vision de caroline s'obscurcit jusqu'à être entièrement recouvert d'un épais brouillard noir.

...

Au même moment, Elijah s'avançait à pas rapide, presque paniqués dans la forêt.

 **Hayley !**

 **Bonsoir Elijah !** déclara la brune en sortant de l'ombre

 **Qu'y a-t-il, ta voix avait l'air affolé au téléphone ?** s'enquit il avec de la quiétude dans la voix

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux et eu un rire nerveux.

 **Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété Elijah, ce n'était pas dans mon intention** murmura t'elle, sa voix cachait une profonde tristesse

 **Mais pourquoi étais tu si...** débuta-t-il mais il fut interrompu par des lèvres sur les siennes

Il réalisa ce qui se passait lorsque la brune posa ses mains sur ses joues. Le baisé était lent, doux, pas enflammé, ni fougueux mais juste passionné.

Le baisé dura un moment trop court pour Elijah lorsqu'Hayley se détacha de lui et fit trois pas en arrière.

 **Je voulais juste te dire au revoir Elijah, te revoir une dernière fois avant de m'en aller** murmura la brune, Elijah fut brisé par ses mots. **La new Orléans est devenue un champ de bataille dans laquelle nous ne trouvons plus notre place. J'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes que j'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit de même pour le reste. Nous allons partir et laisser la ville aux sorcières et aux vampires, cette guerre de pouvoir n'est plus la notre**

 **Pourquoi penses tu que tu ne pourras plus trouver ta place Hayley, tu sais parfaitement que tu es chez toi ici »**

 **Certes tu dis vrai Elijah, mais j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, je dois veiller sur ce qu'il reste de ma meute, c'est mon devoir. Il y a un nombre d'ennemies que tu ne soupçonne pas et dont tu devrais te méfier »**

L'originel, l'écouta sans esquisser un son et lorsqu'il voulu intervenir, celle ci lui adressa un regard lui signifiant que sa décision était prise et irrévocable, qu'essayer de la faire changer d'avis leurs ferait souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

 **Merci Elijah** murmura t'elle avant de lui tourné le dos et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. **Et j'étais sincère, essaye de vivre pour toi, tu le mérites** lâcha t'elle par-dessus son épaule avant de disparaitre de son champ de vision

Elijah resta immobile, comme statufier à observer le chemin que la brune avait emprunté.

 _Devait-il la suivre ? Devait-il la retenir ?_

Il n'en savait rien mais chose était sure en entendant ses bruits de pas s'éloigner, il ne la révérait jamais.

Avait-il été aveugle à ce point, qu'avait-il manqué d'autre ? Il avait été si absorber qu'il n'avait su remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui, et maintenant elle était partie, c'était fini.

Il leva les yeux sur le ciel sans étoiles et se demanda quand est ce que cela s'arrêtera, quand est ce qu'il pourra garder auprès de lui celle à laquelle il s'attachera.

Tatia, Katherina et maintenant Hayley, décidemment il était maudit par le sort, condamné au triste destin de la solitude.

Pour l'instant il devait laisser tout cela de coté, oublier ses états d'âmes. Sa famille se déchirait, c'était sa priorité.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il finit par faire demi-tour et retourner au manoir.

...

Tyler sursauta au bruit venant de l'extérieur. Il se leva du petit bureau sur lequel il était assis se précipitant pour examiner les lieux. Il sourit intérieurement avant de retourner s'asseoir, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne.

Il prit un stylo posé sur la table et se mit à griffonner sur un papier.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et ensuite claquer.

 **Tiens**! ne fut pas étonné l'hybride d'entendre prononcer ces mots

 **Bonsoir à toi aussi** ; murmura Tyler sans même se retourner

 **Dépêche toi, on n'a pas que cela à faire ce soir** ordonna la brune

Tyler soupira avant de se retourner et récupérer avec un sourcil levé le sac vide qu'elle lui tendait.

 **C'est pour ?** l'interrogea t'il n'étant pas sure de comprendre

 **Remballe ce que tu veux emporter, tu déménages** se contenta t'elle de siffler avant de s'avancer vers lui

Tyler se leva et commença à balancer deux ou trois trucs dans le sac. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se retourna vers la jeune fille juste attend pour la voir trébucher.

Il laissa tomber son sac avant de s'élancer vers elle et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Il fixa un moment ses yeux chocolat impénétrables avant de reprendre ses esprits.

 **Kaissi, Kaissi, est ce que ca va ?** s'enquit il inquiet

 **Oui, oui, oui et s'il te plait lâche moi** balaya t'elle son geste du revers de la main avant de se lever et de rebrousser chemin jusqu'au mur sur lequel il s'adossa

Elle posa une main sous ses narines et inspira, Tyler pouvait parfaitement voir le sang qui y coulait.

 **Mais tu saignes !** fit-il remarquer

 **Ce n'est pas ton problème, contente toi juste de faire ce que je t'ai demandé** ; elle se redressa du mur et se dirigea vers la porte. **Je t'attends dans la voiture**

Sur ces mots elle sortit, Tyler finit attraper le sac et la suivre. Il s'exécuta de même lorsqu'il la vit monter dans la voiture.

Le trajet se déroula en silence. Kaissi se contentait de conduire pendant que Tyler fixait la route devant lui. Il y avait un grand malaise entre eux mais personne ne semblait vouloir le briser. Kaissi se réjouit qu'il ait compris et qu'il ne souhaite plus lui poser quelconque question.

Ils roulèrent un moment avant de s'arrêter sur une route déserte.

 **On descend là** l'informa t'elle

 **Là, mais il n'y a absolument rien là** observa l'hybride en balançant sa main dans tous les sens

La brune ne rajouta rien de plus et sorti de la voiture avant de se placer près d'elle les bras croisées sur son torse.

Tyler soupira mais sortit du véhicule. Une fois dehors, il balança son sac sur son épaule et la fixa.

 **Recule de dix pas** ordonna Kaissi

L'hybride hausa les épaule n'y comprenant rien mais obéît.

 **Encore** ordonna t'elle à nouveau et il obéit à nouveau

 **A quoi tu joues ?** perdit-il patience

 **Attrape !** s'écria-t-elle en balançant une sacoche qu'il réceptionna

 **Qu'est ce que c'est ?** l'interrogea Tyler en bougeant l'objet pour mieux l'observer sous toutes les coutures

 **Cadeau. Nos chemins se séparent ici Loockwood »**

 **Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

 **Tu n'as plus ta place ici, rentre chez toi, ou va dans un endroit autre. Tu nous a bien aidé, le reste ne te consterne plus »**

Kaissi le regarda impassible avant de se retourner pour ouvrir la portière de la voiture.

 **Attends !** l'interpella l'hybride. **Il est hors de question que je m'en aille maintenant, je n'en ai pas terminé avec Klaus**

 **Ce n'est plus ton combat** ; murmura t'elle avant d'entrer dans la voiture

Tyler voulu se précipiter à sa rencontre mais fut bloquée par une barrière invisible. Il força et frappa de toutes ses forces devant lui mais n'arriva pas à avancer.

 **Une barrière, sérieux tu as édifié une barrière pour m'empêcher d'entrer dans la ville** pesta-t-il en faisant retomber ses bras le long de son corps

Kaissi l'observa à travers la vitre avant de passer une main sous ses narines, du sang. Elle s'empêcha de se nettoyer avant de mettre le contact.

 **Au revoir Tyler, c'est mieux ainsi** murmura t'elle

Sur ceux, elle démarra et s'en alla.

FIN DU CHAPITRE

Bravo d'être arriver jusqu'ici, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Comme toujours et je ne m'en lasse jamais...

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Et à très prochainement !**


	21. Note

**Note de l'auteur**

Salut à vous et non ce n'est pas un chapitre.

Je me rends compte que cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien posté et m'en excuse. Ces derniers temps j'ai quelques problèmes de santé (des migraines, de la fièvre, etc...) et ajouté à cela un examen proche (et stressant), je ne suis donc en grand forme et peine à me retrouver derrière mon clavier.

D'après ce gentil monsieur en blouse blanche en plus de..., j'aurais des manques de sommeil et etc, etc, je lui ai dit « Mais 5h de sommeil ce n'est pas grave »

Je ne vous dis même pas le regard qu'il m'a lancé, j'étais mdr. Bref je suis au repos forcé pour quelques temps et vous promet de revenir super vite, j'adore trop ce site pour disparaitre longtemps.

Quelques semaines encore et je vous reviendrais avec beaucoup, beaucoup de texte.

Désolé pour ceux donc je n'ai pas encore répondu aux réviews.

Merci encore de votre soutien, vous êtes super.

Raissanaomie.


End file.
